Him and Her Through the Ups and Downs Nexis
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Now its the later years. Follow Alexis, Nick, Kylie, and Aaron through everything that comes with being famous and watch the grandparents Troy and Gabriella sit back and watch it all. Rated T just in case. Will be Troyella in later chapters. I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_Alexis's POV_

Well I guess a lot has happened in twelve years right? I guess so. Well let me start with just telling you a few things. Okay? Well me and Nick are so happy right now! We have two amazing kids and our careers are still going well. Like amazingly well. I have written a lot of new songs and have about five albums out now. The Jonas Brothers are doing equally well. They have about six albums out and they are like the top selling artists behind our kids. I know! How crazy is that? Our kids are more famous then us. Oh well. We knew it would happen one day. Well so you want to know about our kids then? Okay here it goes. Kylie is still the same little girl who is a daddies girl. She is 13 years old and very small still. She is like four eleven or something. I don't really know. She has gotten a record deal and she is on the top like I said. Now Aaron. Well a few things have happened over his lifetime. Well he is actually taller than Kylie already and they are so close. You would think they are boyfriend and girlfriend but they aren't! Okay then. Uhm… actually when he was eleven he was diagnosed with diabetes. The only way we knew was because he looked exactly like Nick did when he was diagnosed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Me and Nick were sitting on the couch in our L.A. condo just cuddling while listening to Aaron and Kylie writing a song together. I heard Nick mumble something under his breath then I heard him say colorful words in spite of himself. I looked up at him confused and saw him staring over at Aaron who was oblivious to it. I started rubbing his chest in a comforting way and he looked down at me with worry stretched across his face._

"_What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed and closed his eyes and opened them back up and stared straight into my eyes._

"_Aaron has diabetes" he said. I felt my eyes widening. How can my sweet little boy have diabetes?_

"_How do you know?" I asked him. He started rubbing my back comfortingly._

"_He looks exactly like I did when I found out. He is so much skinnier and he has started drinking a lot more water. We need to get him to the doctor" he said. I nodded and looked up at Aaron and Kylie._

"_Hey Aaron." I said and he looked up at me from his lyrics sheet. "Can you come here for a minute?" I asked. He stood up and came over and sat next to me on the couch._

"_What's up mom?" he asked me. I sighed. I opened my mouth but closed it not coming up with anything to say. Nick stepped up for me._

"_We think you have diabetes and we want to take you to the doctor to check" he said. Aaron looked at us perplexed._

"_Why do you think I have diabetes?" he demanded standing up. I looked at Nick worriedly. Neither one of our kids knew that he had diabetes and we didn't think this was the right time to tell them. Nick sighed._

"_Because I had a friend that had diabetes and he had the same symptoms as you do. You know. Losing a lot of weight and drinking a lot more water. Come on we are taking you to the hospital" Nick said standing up and bringing me up with him. Kylie walked over to us after setting her guitar down._

"_Whos going to the hospital?" she asked looking between all three of us._

"_Your brother. Now lets go" I said and she nodded. We started walking down to the front door and we got into the car and drove to the hospital and signed him in and waited in the waiting room. When they called his name we all stood up and walked in there and the doctor took a blood sample and walked out of the room to analyze it while Nick and Aaron read a diabetes magazine and I heard them talking quietly. Aaron looked genuinely scared. The doctor came back a few minutes later with the test results in his hands._

"_Well im sorry to say Aaron but you have type one diabetes" he said and all of the color drained from Aaron's face._

"_Seriously?" he asked in a small squeaky voice. The doctor nodded and looked at Nick._

"_I assume you know all about this considering-" he said but Nick cut him off quickly._

"_Yes I know about this" he said. The doctor nodded and gave us medicine for Aaron and pods like Nick's. We drove home and we all sat in the living room to talk about what it was._

"_Okay Aaron do you understand what the doctor was saying about the pod?" Nick asked. Aaron nodded._

"_Ya I understand. But how do you put it on?" he asked. Nick stood up and took out one of the pods and showed him how he would put it on. Aaron nodded and looked at Nick suspiciously._

"_How do you know how to put it on dad?" he asked Nick. Nick stepped back a little from surprise and his colored drained from his face a little._

"_u-uhm well I watch-ed m-my friend do it a lot" he stuttered out._

"_Okay" Aaron said. We talked to him for a little bit longer and then we all went to bed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Gosh that was really scary. Right now me, Nick, Kylie, and Aaron are sitting in our living room in our condo in L.A. waiting on the limo to come and pick up all of us to take us to a premier party. It finally got here so we walked outside and got into it. Once we pulled up outside of the premier we saw tons of fans lined up. We all four got out and smiled and started taking pictures. We finally got inside and the party was so cool. The music was super loud and people were dancing together or standing around talking. Aaron quickly ran off to his friends and was soon followed by Kylie. Me and Nick walked over to all of our friends who were and standing or sitting beside the dance floor. I saw Joe and Demi sitting down together with his arm thrown lazily on her shoulders. Oh ya they got together the same year Aaron was born and they got married the next year and they have a eleven year old daughter named Megan Shayla. She has long black hair like Joe's and also has his brown eyes. She also got a recording contract a few months ago. Kevin was sitting in another chair with Taylor Swift on his lap. They got together two years after Aaron was born and got married a year later and now have a nine year old son named Derek Kevin. He has blond hair like Taylor's and has Kevin's brown eyes. Selena was sitting with Jason Dolley and they were looking across the dance floor at their twelve year old daughter Mitchie Leslie who was now dancing with Aaron. They both had crushes on each other. Anyway. Selena and Jason got together the year before Aaron was born and got married that same year. Miley was dancing with her husband Cody Linley. They had gotten married two years after Aaron was born and have an eight year old son named Jake Ryan (HAHA). Vanessa and Zac had gotten married the year that Kylie was born and they now have a 13 year old daughter named Andi Miranda. She is Kylie's age because Vanessa got pregnant with her before they were actually married. She has Zac's bright blue eyes and perfect smile and Vanessa's petite figure and brunette hair. Ashley and Jared are married and also have a daughter Kylie's age. Her name is Kayla Nicole. Kylie, Andi, and Kayla are the best of friends and sing a lot of songs together. They even have a whole CD together. Me and Nick went and sat next to Joe and Demi.

"Hey" Nick said. Once they all responded we started a conversation when Jason stood up abruptly.

"Nick im going to kill your son!" he exclaimed looking at us. We were so confused.

"Why? What did he do?" Nick said. Jason just pointed to the dance floor. Me and Nick both turned and saw Aaron and Mitchie kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Awe!" I exclaimed and looked back over at Jason to see Selena trying to calm him down.

"Come on Jason. Calm down. You know he's a good kid" I heard Selena say. Jason nodded and sat back down.

"I'm sorry I kind of snapped" he said to Nick. Nick shrugged.

"Its cool. She's your little girl. Just like if anyone tried that with my daughter I would be the same way." He said. Jason nodded. We started our normal conversation again when a group started to form in the middle of the dance floor. We all got up curiously and made it to the center to see Kylie, Andi, and Kayla all break dancing in sort of a competition. I then heard what the song was. It was the three of their song 'Dance Me If You Can'. They always would start having dance competition to this song. I laughed and looked at the group that had gathered around them. I saw Aaron standing next to Mitchie and his arm was around her waist and he head was laid against his chest considering he was taller than her so she cant reach his shoulder. I smiled at them. Once the song ended everyone started clapping and cheering for them. The host of the party started to say something into the DJ booth.

"SO now can we have these lovely ladies come up on stage and sing us a song?" he asked and everyone started cheering as the three of them went onto the stage. They each grabbed a mic.

"Okay. Hey everyone. We will be singing a song from our album. Here it goes. It is called 'Dig A Little Deeper'. Enjoy" Kylie said and the music started.

**Kylie**

_Andi_

Kayla

_**All**_

**No one can hold us back when we're set to go (GO)**

_No one can tell us that we're not ready when we're ready to flow (FLOW)_

Lead by example  
Here's a sample on the floor

**Yeah, try a little harder; move a little faster if you can't find  
the strength you're after**

Chorus:  
_**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**_

_ We're celebrating like we never did before_

Went through the fire, took it higher, check the score

**If you wanna be a leader check your ego at the door  
**

_Yeah, be a trend setter, be a go-getter if you want to do  
everything better_

_**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**_

_**Don't ask the question, what it is you should do  
Just take some action, it'll come to you  
It's all connected all you have to do  
Is move baby, move baby, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on a roll, let it go, lose control  
Don't you know it's the best thing you can do**_

_**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**_

_**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**_

_**You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**_

They stopped singing and everyone erupted into cheers. They all three said thank you and ran off the stage and over to us.

"That was great girls" Vanessa said.

"Thanks" they all three said simultaneously. Aaron and Mitchie walked over hand in hand.

"That was great guys!" he exclaimed. All the girls did was croos their arms over their chests and smirk at the two of them.

"So… I take it that you two are together now?" Kylie asked them. Mitchie looked away blushing while Aaron merely nodded while smiling. The three girls squealed and ran over and hugged them.

"AWE!"

"Finally!"

How cute!" they all three said numerous amounts of times. I smiled and leaned against Nick's chest while he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me tighter to him and planted light kisses in the crook of my neck. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Nick whispered against my neck. I shrugged slightly.

"Just how perfect my life is." I said opening my eyes slowly. Nick turned me around in his arms and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"I know. We have the best life ever." He said and I nodded. I turned my head and looked over at the kids to see that Mitchie and Aaron were out in the middle of the dance floor and we dancing with their foreheads leaned together sharing soft kisses every now and then. I smiled and looked back at the girls to see it was only Kylie who was standing over there. Andi had gone to dance with Carrie Underwood's 14 year old son Ricky. Kayla was over by the refreshments talking to Drew McCartney, Jesse McCartney's son. I moved my gaze back to Kylie to see her looking across the dance floor at something longingly. I followed her gaze and saw her looking at Dylan Sprouse's 15 year old son, Erick. He had Dylan's long dirty blond hair and his mom's, who was Debby Ryan, eyes. He was a pretty decent cute little boy. I sighed and looked back at Nick to see him looking where I was looking.

"She looks so lonely." I said. He nodded sadly.

"Ya. Maybe we should go talk to her." He said. I nodded but then shook my head no.

"No lets just let her tough this one out on her own." I said. He sighed but nodded. We walked back over to our friends and sat down where we were earlier and started up a conversation with Jason, who had softened up to the fact that Mitchie was dating Aaron, and Selena. I looked back over to Kylie to see her nervously taking Erick's hand and him leading her out onto the dance floor slowly, as if she was glass and she would break if he pulled to hard or to fast. I smiled and nudged Nick. He looked over at me and I motioned over to Kylie and Erick and I felt him tense up when he saw them with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She looked really nervous to tell the truth. I looked up at Nick and saw him lightly glaring at Erick. I started rubbing soothing circles on his chest to try and calm him down.

"Nick. Don't. Its fine. You know this kid. He's nice, decent, polite, and adorable. Don't get yourself all worked up about this." I stated softly. He nodded and relaxed. After about thirty minutes of talking to our friends I looked up and saw only Erick walking toward us. Once he reached up I smiled at him.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. Have you seen Kylie anywhere?" he asked politely. I shook my head no.

"Last time we saw her she was with you" I said. He nodded slightly.

"Yes ma'am but she said she was going to the bathroom about twenty minutes ago and she hasn't come back yet." He said with a little bit of worry in his eyes. I felt Nick tense up beside me again. I sighed. I was about to stand up when I heard a faint scream in the distance. I looked up and saw that Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Zac were all looking at each other in the same way. They all four shot out of their seat and I got up and looked at Erick to see him the same way as they were. We all started running in the direction of the scream when we saw Mitchie and Aaron running that way also. We reached the bathroom an few seconds later and what I saw when Nick opened the bathroom door, made my heart break. I felt my breathing stop and so did my feet. I felt tears come to my eyes. There was Kylie on the bathroom floor with two guys trying to undress her. All se had on was her panties and bra. They were working on trying to get her bra off and they were kissing her al over while she was sobbing the hardest I've ever seen her before. I saw Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Zac all lunge forward while Aaron, Mitchie, and Erick stayed back.

_Nick's POV_

I was beyond furious. These bastards were trying to rape my daughter and I know for a fact that she never did anything to them. All four of us older guys lunged at them with out them knowing.

"Asshole!" I yelled as me and Joe collided with one of them and Zac and Kevin tackled the other one to the ground. After the guy that me and Joe were beating up was unconscious I turned to see the other guy was the same way. I turned back to Kylie and my heart broke even more than it already was. She was sobbing helplessly into Lexi's chest with only her undergarments on considering she had nothing else to wear because her dress was torn up. I took my dress coat off and walked over to her and carefully wrapped it around her shoulder's. When I thought that my heart couldn't break anymore, I was so wrong. When Kylie flinched moved further into Lexi's chest when I touched her, it did. I softly ran my hand up and down her back but she flinched again.

"Kylie. Its me. I'm not going to hurt you baby girl" I said with hurt and anger in my voice. I Cant believe those bastards. They made my own daughter afraid of me. Kylie lifted her head up off of Lexi's chest and looked up at me with sobs still racking through her body and tears running down her face. Before I knew what was happening she was throwing her arms around my neck tightly and sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and whispered soothing words into her ear. I looked up at everyone sadly and they gave me the same look back. I sighed knowing this was going to be very hard. After about 30 minutes Kylie had calmed down a whole lot. She looked up at me with tears still brimming in her eyes.

"Can we go now?" she asked quietly. I nodded and kissed her forehead and stood up while bringing her up with me. I looked back down at her and saw that she was blushing because she only had a jacket covering her. I smiled softly.

"How do you want to go out?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked up at me innocently.

"I'm not exactly covered up." She said motioning down to herself. I nodded and got an idea. I looked up at everyone else.

"Hey everyone we can crowd around her so she doesn't get seen." I said. Once the all agreed everyone gathered around me and her. I was standing in the middle with her so I could hold her close to me to she is covered even more. Once we got outside no one was out there. Not even paparazzi. We went and stood out by our limo getting ready to say goodbye to everyone. Erick came over and gave Kylie a kiss on the cheek making her blush harder.

"I will call you tomorrow" he said then turned and walked back inside the party. I saw Kylie smile slightly. Once we said goodbye to everyone we got in the limo and drove to our condo. Once we got there Aaron went strait to bed and Kylie put on some pajamas and went to bed also. An hour later me and Lexi also went to bed. I woke up the next morning and saw Lexi still sleeping. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly and got out of bed and changed and walked out of our room and down the hal to check on the kids. I walked into the first room, which happened to be Aaron's, and saw him asleep with his head at the wrong end of the bed and his blanket wrapped up around him. I laughed quietly and walked down the hall again and into Kylie's room. I saw her thrashing and crying in her sleep.

"No! Leave me alone! Please!" I heard her mumble. I quickly ran over to her and sat down beside her while trying not to get hit by her thrashing. I started shaking her lightly.

"Kylie! Wake up! It was just a bad dream!" I said to her. She woke up with a jolt and looked at me with tears still streaming down her face. I wiped them away and pulled her into my chest for comfort. After a few minutes she had calmed down. She pulled back from my chest.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered. I nodded and kissed her forehead. She stood up and started walking into the bathroom that connected hers and Aaron's room. She turned back around and looked at me.

"I'm going to get in the shower" she said and I nodded. She walked all the way into the bathroom and I stood up and walked out of her room and went back down the hallway and walked past Aaron's room and saw him sitting up texting. I laughed out loud and he looked up at me alarmed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Mitchie?" I asked. He nodded as if the answer was obvious. I just laughed and walked off and went downstairs and fixed breakfast then walked back upstairs and into Aaron's room to see him still texting.

"Breakfast is ready. Go on down" I said to him. He nodded and got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs still texting away. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall and into Kylie's room to see her sitting on her chair at her vanity mirror trying to cover something up on her cheek. I walked over curiously and saw a blue and purple bruise on her cheek in the shape of a hand maybe?

"Hey Kyls? What is that from?" I asked motioning to the bruise. She looked up at me with fear filled eyes but the fear disappeared when she saw it was me.

"One of those guys hit me." She stated making me start to get angry. Bastards. Assholes. Shitheads. Jackasses. I could go on. But I didn't. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes to calm down. I looked back down at her to see her still trying to cover it up. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Kyls it looks fine. Now go on downstairs. I made breakfast and we have to hurry to get to sound check for the concert today." I said. She sighed and nodded and walked downstairs after setting down the make-up. I walked out of her room again and walked down the hall a little ways and into mine and Lexi's room to see her still asleep. Man that girl can sleep for a long time! I chuckled silently and walked over and started to shake he softly.

"Wake up Lex" I said. She groaned and tried to swat my hand away. I laughed but kept on shaking her.

"Lex! Come on I made breakfast." I said. I heard her sigh and then she sat up. I smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Morning" I said then leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Morning" she said once we pulled back. I smiled.

"Come on. Lets go eat breakfast so we can get ready got the concert." I said. She nodded and stood up and we walked hand in hand downstairs and into the kitchen to see Kylie on the phone with someone and Aaron texting still. We sat down laughing. We all ate and got ready and went to the concert.

I looked through the curtain from backstage and sighed. Millions of people were already out there holding up sins saying, 'We support Nick and Aaron's Diabetes'! You see, this is a charity for diabetes. But the bad thing, Aaron still doesn't know about my diabetes. I sighed again and walked back over to everyone to see Mitchie and Aaron missing from everyone.

"Where are Mitchie and Aaron?" I asked.

"I think they went to Aaron's dressing room" Kylie said. I nodded and walked that way but stopped outside of his door when I heard the two talking, no fighting.

"Aaron, I am trying to understand. This is new to me! I'm not used to this!" I heard Mitchie yell, her voice cracking. I cracked the door open and peeped through it to see the two sitting on the couch, tears streaming down Mitchie's face.

"No one will ever understand! I'm sorry Mitchie but it's true!" Aaron spat making her flinch at the anger in his tone. I shook my head when she stood up.

"Fine! You don't want to include me in your life then we're through!" she yelled then ran out of the room, straight past me, sobbing. I sighed and walked in and sat beside aaron.

"You do know that was your fault right? You should of tried to let her understand." I said in a calm voice. He scoffed.

"But that's the problem! No one will ever, never, understand how I feel!" he screamed standing up and walking over to the window.

"That's why you have to let people in, and try!" I said starting to lose my cool. He turned and glared at me.

"Whatever! That's kind of hard when your alone in the world!" he screamed. I stood up now letting my anger show.

"Aaron Nicholas Jonas! I don't ever want to hear you say that again! You are sitting in here being a total jackass when there are tons of people who love you, and want to undertsnad what our going through! They are trying!" I yelled. He only glared at me again.

"Whatever. No one understands what I'm going through. And no one ever will! I am a 12 year old kid who has diabetes! Ya I think they'll understand a whole lot!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk out.

"I'll give you two choices. 1. You can sit in here and be a total ass, or 2. you can come outside and sing for all of your fans who are going through the same things you are" I said.

"They still don't know what _im _going through" he said putting emphasis on the I'm.

"But I do!" I yelled and I saw a look of confusion wash over his face. I sighed trying to calm myself down. "I have the same type of diabetes you do. I'm sorry ive kept it from you but its true. So please come out and quit moping. I can help you through everything. I promise. I'm your dad. I understand. I went through everything you are going through. So please, come on?" I asked practically begging. He nodded and started walking toward me. When he got close enough I could see the tears in his eyes. I stopped him before he could walk out.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked softly. He looked up at me with his eyes filled with tears still.

"I just lost Mitchie because I was being selfish." He said letting his tears spill over. I felt my heart break a little bit. He must really like her.

"Don't think like that. Just talk to her." I said softly. He nodded. We walked out of the room and backstage to see Lexi, Kylie, Andi, Kayla, Joe, Kevin, and Demi all getting ready to go sing. I guess Cody, Jared, Jake, Derek, Taylor, Megan, Ashley, Miley, Vanessa, Zac, Selena, and Jason already walked out to the audience. I then looked over and saw Mitchie looking at Aaron with a guilty look on her face. I lightly pushed Aaron and he walked over there while I walked over to everybody else.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"Hey dude. What's going on with Aaron?" Joe asked. I shrugged.

"I told him about me having diabetes. Him and Mitchie are making up hopefully." I said. Everybody nodded. I turned around and saw Aaron and Mitchie kissing. I sighed in relief. They pulled back both smiling and Mitchie walked out to the audience and Aaron walked over to us.

"Everything okay?" I asked. Aaron nodded.

"Kylie! Your boyfriend's in the audience!" Andi exclaimed making Kylie blush.

"I do not have a boyfriend!" Kylie said still blushing. She then looked out the curtain and waved to someone. When she turned back around I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? Erick's out there" she said smiling a little. I nodded. Suddenly the producer popped up beside me making me jumped.

"Two minute people!" he said then ran off. I shook my head slightly. That was funny.

"Kylie, your up first." I said. She smiled shyly making me playfully roll my eyes. She was always so shy. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You'll do fine baby girl. Now go knock em' dead" I said. She nodded and walked out onstage.

_Kylie's POV_

I felt my heart racing as I walked out onstage and saw and heard everyone in the audience. But when I looked at Erick, for some reason, all of my fears melted away instantly. I sighed as the music started and I started to sing.

_**Maybe this was meant to be.  
Maybe now it should be me.  
Been dreaming of this forever.  
But I'm feeling so confused.  
Yeah, It's hard to see who's right.  
Is it you or I.  
And I don't know what to do.**_

_**Oooh. We'll stay together always thats the promise we made.  
But suddenly it's not so clear.  
And I'm being pulled both ways.  
And it's ripping my heart, tearing me apart.  
It's impossible to choose.  
What if I don't try,  
What if I do.  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me.  
If I win I'm going to loose.  
How can I learn to live one day with what if.**_

_**ooooh ooh. Things will never be the same. Noo noo, Maybe thats the price of fame. Been waiting for this forever. It's close  
enough for me to touch. But if I don't go for it, I might always regret. But is it worth us breaking up.**_

_**Oooh. We'll stay together always is the promise we made.  
But suddenly it's not so clear.  
And I'm being pulled both ways.  
And it's ripping my heart, tearing me apart.  
It's impossible to choose.  
What if I don't try,  
What if I do.  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me.  
If I win I'm going to loose.  
How can I learn to live with wondering,**_

_**what if I would have tried, I could shine even fly, I don't want to realize after its too late nooo ooh, and see it all pass  
me by, If I could, if I don't, will I ever really know, what the future could hold, before it slips away. Could be the chance  
of a lifetime.**_

_**And it's ripping my heart, tearing me apart, this is all so hard to choose, what if I don't try, what if I do. Every dream  
that I dream, right in front of me. If I win, I'm going to loose. How could I learn to, live wondering what if. I'm never  
going to say, what if.**_

I stopped singing right as the music stopped. I looked out at he audience to see them going wild making smile even bigger.

"Thank you all for coming today. This is a great cause and it means a lot to me, well because two of my family members are affected by diabetes. SO thanks again for coming and supporting them! So now if my two best friends could come out to the stage, we will sing our next song. Girls," I said and looked to the side stage and saw Andi and Kayla come out making the crowd get even louder.

"What's up party people?!" Kayla screamed making me giggle.

"Okay, well this is a personal favorite song of ours, and I have invited a few of our friends to dance with us so boys…" Andi trailed off. I looked around and saw Drew McCartney, Ricky Underwood, and Erick walk out onto the stage with headsets on. Drew went and hugged Kayla and Ricky went to hug Andi while Erick stayed by me. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and then he hugged me making me blush. I heard the crowd start to whisper making me blush harder.

"Let's get this party started!" Drew yelled. Ya him and Kayla were totally made for eachother. I heard the music start so I took that as my cue to start singing and dancing.

**Kylie**

_Kayla_

Andi

_**All**_

_**Uh, i'm hot i'm hot  
Uh, i'm hot i'm hot**_

**You think that i'm a flirt  
The way i work it  
Tight jeans and mini-skirts  
Hair and make-up perfect  
You follow me around, like paparazzi  
You're like a puppy dog  
The way you always howl at me**

During my singing part me and Erick were dancing around, with him acting out everything I said.

_I just like to lick my lips (ahh)  
Turn my head and blow a kiss (ohh yeah)  
I know that you're curious (you're curious)  
Is she cool or just a butt (what what)_

I almost started laughing at the was Kayla was dancing with Drew.

_**Don't you think i'm hot hot  
I'm not afraid to show it  
What you want i got got  
Yeah boy i know you know it  
All my girlies on the block  
We make the traffic stop  
I know what i got got  
Don't you think i'm hot (hot hot)  
Don't you think i'm hot (hot hot)**_

Now we were all dancing with our guys.

You call me on my cell _**(what)**_  
Like you're some player _**(haha)  
**_I got one word for you,  
That word is later _**(yeah)**_  
I know what you want _**(ohh yeah)**_  
You boys are all alike  
You think 'cuz i'm a girl  
I'm automatically your type

**Every single fantasy (uh hu)  
From magazines to mtv (ohh yeah)  
That's what you want me to be (uh uh uh)  
I know you like what you see (you like that)**

_**Don't you think i'm hot hot  
I'm not afraid to show it  
What you want i got got  
Yeah boy i know you know it  
All my girlies on the block  
We make the traffic stop  
I know what i got got  
Don't you think i'm hot  
(just watchin me watch it work it)  
Don't you think i'm hot  
(just watchin me watch it work it)  
**_  
_Work it work it  
Just watchin me work it work it  
Work it runway style  
Uh uh hu uh hu _**(chuckle)**_  
_  
Give a shout out to my crowd (what, oh yeah)  
Every female out and proud (we're proud)  
We know that we rule the world  
So much fun to be a girl (uhh uhh)

_**Don't you think i'm hot hot  
I'm not afraid to show it  
What you want i got got  
Yeah boy i know you know it  
All my girlies on the block  
We make the traffic stop  
I know what i got got  
Don't you think i'm hot  
Don't you think i'm hot**_

_**Don't you think i'm hot hot  
I'm not afraid to show it  
What you want i got got  
Yeah boy i know you know it  
All my girlies on the block  
We make the traffic stop  
I know what i got got  
Don't you think i'm hot (hot hot)  
Don't you think i'm hot (hot hot)**_

All three of us girls finished facing the guys. I smiled at Erick before turning and bowing.

"Thanks guys!" Kayla and Andi yelled before running off the stage with all of the guys. I smiled at the stagehand that walked out with a stool and my guitar. I sat down on the stool and adjusted my microphone so I could sing.

"Okay, im going to slow things down now," I said smiling as some boys yelled 'We love you Kylie'. I giggled a little. "Thanks guys. Okay as I was saying, this is a song I wrote, for someone special," I said looking directly at Erick who was in the audience with Andi, Kayla, Drew, and Ricky. "I hope he can get the message." I said and started playing my guitar and singing.

_**I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place**_

_**And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**_

_**The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**_

_**And it starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**_

_**What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm**_

_**And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**_

_**I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

_**And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight**_

_**Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go**_

_**wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while**_

I smiled a little after I got done. Erick was just staring at me with a blank expression hurting me a little. I shook it off though. "Well this is my last song guys. It's about a little boy that I met, we got really close but, I guess god had a different thing for him to do. He passes away not to long ago. It still hurt me. He was one of my best friends. This song tells my story with him." I said as I felt the tears already well up just thinking about him. Will. One of my best friends. The music started so I started singing.

_**I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves  
It hid the braces on his legs at first**_

_**His smile was as bright as the August sun  
When he looked at me  
As he struggled down the driveway, it almost  
Made me hurt**_

_**Will don't walk too good  
Will don't talk too good  
He won't do the things that the other kids do,  
In our neighborhood**_

_**I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'  
Lost and lookin' all my life  
I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will**_

_**Will's mom had to work two jobs  
We'd watch him when she had to work late  
And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed  
Since I don't know when**_

_**Hey Jude was his favorite song  
At dinner he'd ask to pray  
And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him  
**_

I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks as I put all my emotions into this song.

_**  
I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'  
Lost and lookin' all my life  
I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will**_

_**Before they moved to California  
His mother said, they didn't think he'd live  
And she said each day that I have him, well it's just  
another gift  
And I never got to tell her, that the boy  
Showed me the truth  
In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written  
Me and God love you  
**_

I choked back a sob as the song came to an end.

_**  
I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah that was until...  
I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves**_

As the song came to an end my tears didn't. I never cried a lot for him but now, as I saw everyone else in the audience in almost tears, my heart was clenching painfully. I never knew I could miss anyone this much. I fell to the stage floor in a heap and starting sobbing. I just couldn't take It anymore. After will dying, what happened last night, and Erick's look after I finished singing about him, I just lost it. Through my blurry vision I saw Andi, Ricky, Drew, Kayla, and Erick start running backstage along with everyone else in the audience that I knew. The crowd started to whisper. But I ignored them. Suddenly I felt warm, strong, familiar arms wrap around me and lift me up. I felt myself being walked backstage then set in someone's lap.

"It's going to be okay baby. Will is in a better place. He is out of his pain and suffering. Shh…. It's okay baby" I heard my dad's soft voice say. I nodded against his chest.

I sat there and cried for another ten minutes with my dad holding me, saying comforting words, and stroking my hair. When I had finally calmed down, I felt better. I had finally gotten my emotions out there about Will. Sure I missed him, but my dad was right. He is in a better place. I smiled.

"Thanks daddy!" I said and hugged him. I heard him chuckle.

"Anytime baby. Now come on. Your brother needs to talk to you. He's in his dressing room. I'm going to go watch your mom and Demi perform. Call me if you need me. And tell Aaron he is on in 10" he said then kissed my forehead and got up and helped me up.

"Okay. I love you daddy" I said. He smiled.

"I love you too" he said then hugged me and walked off. I walked into Aaron's room to see him pacing back and forth. I looked around but I didn't see Mitchie anywhere.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked. He stopped pacing a jumped a little.

"You scared me Kyls!" he said. I shrugged.

"Sorry. So what's up? Dad said you need to talk to me" I said walking over to his couch and sitting down on it. He sat down beside me but his leg was jumping up and down which only meant, he's nervous.

"Well… I wrote a song about Mitchie and I don't know if I should sing it." He said looking away from me. I smiled.

"Duh you should sing it! She will love that you wrote a song about her!" I said smiling. He looked at me seriously.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sh'yeah!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Thanks Kyls, you're the best!" he said hugging me. I smiled.

"I know!" I said jokily. He laughed.

"Okay, well lets go out there." He said. I nodded so we both stood up and walked out to the backstage area. "Oh and don't forget we are going to sing our new song today." He said. I nodded.

"Aaron, to the stage!" the manager screamed right in our ears.

"Good luck bro" I said as he ran onstage. I ran out to the audience standing as far away from Erick as I could.

_**Aaron's POV**_

"Hey everyone!" I yelled as my band set up behind me. "I hope your having fun. I know I am" I said and winked at Mitchie who blushed. "So, lets start off with some rockin!" I yelled as my band started to play.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too!  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you!**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
(Tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
(Tired of being what you want me to be) **_

I finished smiling and breathing hard into the microphone.

"That was only the beginning people. So have any of you heard of a song called 'You'll Be Ok?'" I yelled making the crowd yell louder. This was my biggest hit and I loved the dance sequence to it. It let me show off my hip hop dances. "Let's kick it guys!" I said and my band started playing while I got my hat on.

_**(Okay, o-o-okay, okay, o-o-okay)**_

_**I couldn't live without you, no  
Couldn't see myself without you but it's over now  
I'm lost when I'm without you, yeah  
My heart just doesn't beat the same, I ain't got no one to blame  
And when I'm alone, I tell myself, I'll make it on my own**_

_**Like the lyrics of a sad song, mine was feeling so wrong  
If you could only hear the words I say  
When your heart beats beside me  
Without you, I can finally; I just want to hear you say  
That you'll be okay you'll be okay  
(Okay, o-o-okay, okay, o-o-okay)**_

_**If I could turn back to us (Mm, oh)  
Then maybe I could change the way I was  
Just to prove it to us, I can be all the man you need  
And you're still the only woman for me  
And when I'm alone I tell myself, I'll make it on my own**_

_**[You'll Be Ok Lyrics On .com/ ]**_

_**Like the lyrics of a sad song, mine was feeling so wrong  
If you could only hear the words I say (hear the words I say)  
When your heart beats beside me  
Without you, I can finally; I just want to hear you say that (hear you say)  
You'll be okay, Yeah, You'll be okay**_

_**Let me in man (Yo, that you'll be okay)  
I'm here to show you, here to be okay  
She had left me so sick like Ne-Yo say, damn  
Ima need a couple minutes to bounce back  
Love is more important then the money I found that  
But it was too late, baby I know now  
When I saw you standing by the door like go now  
So cold like a snow cloud, so slow merry-go-round  
Hit up an old note now**_

_**And when I'm alone, I tell myself, I'll make it on my own**_

_**Like the lyrics of a sad song, mine was feeling so wrong (sad song, so wrong)  
If you could only hear the words I say (hear the words I say)  
When your heart beats beside me  
Without you, I can finally (finally)  
I just want to hear you say that you'll be okay**_

_**You'll be okay  
Like the lyrics of a sad song, mine was feeling so wrong.  
If you could only hear the words I say (words I say)  
When your heart beats beside me without you, I can finally,  
I just want to hear you say that you'll be okay**_

_**Oh no you'll be okay  
Okay, o-o-okay, tell me you'll be okay, okay, o-o-okay**_

I finished with my head down and the bill of my hat covering my face. I looked up and smiled at the audience. I turned to see my band walking off the stage.

"Okay everyone, only 3 more songs left. First is a duet with my sister. Come on out Kylie!" I yelled. She walked or more like skipped out and hugged me. I laughed.

"Are you guys ready?" she yelled. Everyone screamed louder. I laughed.

"Alright, lets do this!" I yelled right as the music started.

**Aaron**

_Kylie_

_**Both**_

**Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**

**I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down**

_**Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**_

_**Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me**_

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride_

_**Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**_

_**Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah**_

_**Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)**_

_**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**_

_**Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me**_

"Thanks everyone" Kylie said then ran off the stage. I laughed. Someone brought my guitar and stool out so I sat down on it.

"Well these last two songs I wrote for my beautiful girlfriend. I don't know if she wants to go public yet so im not going to say her name but I hope she likes these songs. The first one is 'Fall'. Hope you like it." I said looking directly at Mitchie who I could already see had tears in her eyes.

_**Oh look there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break  
So..**_

_**Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall**_

_**Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go  
Baby, it's okay**_

_**Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall**_

_**Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on  
To me**_

_**Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall**_

I looked at Mitchie and saw that her dad had his arm around her shoulders as she cried. I caught Jason's eye and he smiled silently telling me they were tears of joy. I nodded and looked back at the audience to see Erick and Kylie as far away from each other as they could be. But Ricky and Andi are hugging and Kayla and Drew are hugging. It looked like Erick was tryig to talk to Kylie but she was ignoring him. I sighed.

"Okay this is my last song. It's called 'All About You'. This is for her too" I said and started playing.

_**There's somethin' that  
I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true**_

_**I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love**_

_**And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you**_

_**I know you worry sometimes,  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl**_

_**It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love**_

_**And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to**_

_**Oh girl, I'm all about you  
When i close my eyes i can see you  
It's like your right here  
And this feeling's only gettin' stronger  
You're with me everywhere**_

_**I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love**_

_**And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to**_

_**Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you....**_

I finished and looked around for Mitchie n the audience but I didn't see her. I sighed and mumbled a thank you into the microphone before standing up and turning to walk off the stage but was stopped short as Mitchie came running at me full speed. As she jumped into my arms I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Baby, I thought you didn't want to go public yet." I said looking her straight in the eyes which were currently filled with tears. As I few of them fell I whipped them away.

"I don't care anymore. Those songs were great and I just want to show everyone what you mean to me! I love you!" she said then leaned in a kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed her back the same way. I felt like the rest of the world faded away and it was just us. After a few more minutes I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too" I said making her smile. We walked backstage to see Kylie and Erick having a fight.

_Kylie's POV_

"Why are you ignoring me?" Erick yelled grabbing Kylie's hand and spinning her around to face him.

"Because, last night I thought you liked me! But when I sang that song today… you acted like you didn't even know it was about you! That hurt me a lot Er!" I yelled in his face yanking my hand away and stepping back from him. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Great. Just what I need. To cry over him.

"Kylie, I was just shocked.." he started to say. I scoffed.

"Yea, like I haven't heard that before!" I spat at him and turned to leave.

"It was because I like you too much!" he yelled making me stop dead in my tracks. I spun around to face him.

"Wh-a-at?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"That's why I didn't have any emotion. I have never liked anyone as much as I like you so I was just shocked to see that you wrote a song about me. I really like you. Your amazing, beautiful, have an amazing voice, funny, and your not afraid to show your emotions in front of thousands of people." He said as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away. "You aren't afraid to show your emotions in front of me either." He said making me giggle. He stopped wiping my tears and grabbed both of my hands in his while looking into my eyes. "And you wrote a song about ME. No one has EVER done that before. I just… well… I just don't want to get hurt if this doesn't work out" he said motioning to our hands intertwined. I smiled.

"I wont hurt you. I like YOU to much to hurt you." I said smiling.

"Really? Because I-" I cut him off short by leaning up and kissing him. I pulled back after a few seconds and bit my lip shyly.

"What was that for?" he asked with his eyes closed in a daze. I smiled.

"You talk to much" I said. He laughed a little then opened his eyes and reached up and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Sooo… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded in response making him smile and lean down and kiss me.

_**Nick's POV**_

After a little while, and after everyone had sung, it was time to close the show beforew we went to the meet and greet.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded. We heard the crowd scream louder when the music started. I looked at Aaron and he smiled up at me. We were going to go out first the everyone would join us.

"Lets go" I said. He nodded. We walked out with me singing.

**Aaron**

_Nick_

_**Both**_

Kylie, Andi, Kayla

_Lexi and Demi_

**Joe and Kevin**

_Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
_**When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine**_**  
**_  
_**But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know**_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
_Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine_

_**But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
No no**_

_Two, three, four!_

_**Yeah!  
And you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No  
Yeah  
Woah!  
**_  
**[Oooohhh]**

**So I wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone**  
_**A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
I'll be  
Fine**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I just wanted to say that I do not own any of the people in here except for the ones that I made up! I also own none of the songs!**

**I'll tell you all in the last chapter the names of the songs and who sings them!**

**:)  
**

* * *

We all finished with our hands linked smiling. We thanked the audience and ran backstage to be greeted by everyone! I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I said. Once I had responses from everyone our manager came up and escorted us out to the meet and greet line. As we were walking out there I saw that Kylie and Erick were holding hands. She was also leaning into him slightly. I smiled.

After signing autographs for an hour I got bored. I looked over at Lexi and smiled. The colors of the sunset behind her made her lok even more beautiful. She turned to me and smiled too.

"What?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing. You just look really pretty right now" I said. She smiled and leaned over and kissed me.

"Thanks." She said. I smiled.

After about 3 more hours we finished the meet and greet and everyone was standing in a big group when two producers came over to us.

"Hello, I am Britney Yarchek and this is Tom Franklin. We are producers and we want to produce a movie of one of your concerts. Would that be okay?" she asked us. I looked at everyone to see them smiling and nodding. Well the ones who would sing were.

"Yea that would be great!" Demi said. Britney nodded.

"Okay, when is the next concert?"

"Tomorrow, we start going on tour. Well Aaron, Andi, Kayla, Kylie, Erick, Drew, and Ricky are going. Everyone else will just be with them. So you can come to any of those concerts." I said. They nodded. After getting all of the information everyone went home and packed for the year long tour.

**_5 Weeks Later_**

**_Kylie's POV_**

I smiled as I looked out of the window of the tour bus. We were in our 5th city of the tour, Nashville, Tennessee. It was so pretty. Tonight we would be performing at the Grand Ole Opry. All of us would be the youngest performers there, ever! I sighed. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I looked away from the window when I felt someone start to stroke my cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" Erick asked. I smiled.

"Nothing. Just nervous about tonight." I said. He laughed a little. I felt the bus come to a stop.

"You'll do great. You always do," he said then kissed my forehead. "Now lets go get ready for the show." He said. I nodded.

3 hours later and I was sitting in my outfit for my first performance. I was currently getting my hair done.

After 10 minutes my hair was done so I got up and walked over to the full length mirror. I was wearing pink skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and white converses. My hair was curled and down and was topped with a pink hat. I had on pink eye shadow and lots of eyeliner and mascara. I thought I looked pretty good. I turned around and walked backstage and saw everyone sitting in a big group. I walked over and we started prayers. After prayers Andi and Kayla went onstage. I waited and when they got done with their first song I went up there and joined them.

"Hey everyone! How are you doing?!" I yelled. After letting the screams calm down I heard the music start.

**Kayla**

_Andi_

Kylie

_**All**_

**I could be recognized from a distance  
Yeah, I could be the biggest name on the screen  
Singing and dancing forever  
Signing my name for whoever  
Yeah, it's all in my reach  
Yeah  
**  
_**If I give it all that I got  
I get there to the top  
But I don't even wanna to go  
If I have to go there alone  
So**_

_**Set me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us  
**_  
_If I find the other side of the rainbow  
Will I find that the gold ain't worth any price  
Cause if we ain't there for each other  
Then all I got doesn't matter  
No it won't be right to  
_  
_**Give it all that I got  
And get there to the top  
If you're not up there with me  
There's nothing I wanna see  
So**_

_**Set me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us  
**_  
It doesn't matter where we are  
Or matter how far  
Cause even when we go our separate ways  
We'll be the place  
I believe that I can do it  
But alone I won't get through it  
We know we gotta stick together  
Cause no matter what  
There's no place like us

No, no, no  
No place like us  
No place like us

_**Set me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world (Fly to the end, end of the world)  
Yeah, I can go anywhere (Anywhere)  
But if you're not with me there (With me there)  
It'll never be enough (It'll never be enough)  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us**_

_**No place, no where, no way, no price I'd pay  
There's no place like us  
No where, no way  
There's no place like us**_

We all three finished with our arms linked together smiling.

"Thanks guys! I'll be back later!" I yelled then ran off the stage and straight into Erick's arms.

"I told you that you would do great!" he said then kissed my temple.

"Ha, yea, but I have to go out there by myself later." I said sighing.

"Don't worry. I get to come out there for one of the songs." He said making me smile.

2 weeks ago me and Erick decided to write and sing a song together. Tonight will be the first time for us to sing it because they are filming this concert. Tonight I am going to be singing tons of new songs from my new CD that is about to release. Plus, I will be dancing more.

"Okay" I said. I heard Andi and Kayla finish their set and they ran off the stage and straight into Ricky and Drew's arms. I smiled. I saw Aaron standing over with Mitchie looking really nervous. I looked up at Erick and smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I'll be right back" I said. He nodded so I walked over to Aaron and Mitchie.

"Hey guys, nervous Aaron?" I asked giggling slightly at the way he was jumpy.

"Shuddap! I am up next!" he said. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You are going to do fine bro! Now go! You're on!" I said. He nodded and kissed Mitchie once before running out on stage.

**_AARON'S POV_**

"What's up Nashville?!" I screamed as soon as I was on the stage. "Tonight is an awesome night for everyone backstage and I am glad all of you amazing people are here with us! So tonight I am going to start off with something a little bit new… but first, have any of you heard about my sister's new album that will be releasing this Saturday?!" I asked and everyone yelled in response.

"Well, my CD is going to be coming out a week after hers so go buy both!" I yelled. I turned around from the audience and the lights turned off and I put my hat on as the music started.

_**She, that girl  
(I know it)  
(she, that girl)  
(I know it)**_

_**Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me  
You understand I can only be one person, that's aaron  
I got game, got fame got everything in this world I need**_

_**(it's the girl)I don't know her name  
Cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's**_

_**Just that girl  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
As styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl**_

_**Something happens when you groove  
Earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad I'm looking at you  
Cause she's just that girl**_

_**Crazy heaven put that frame  
You beneath it could change the game  
Its a secret  
What's your name  
That girl**_

_**With me you're a star  
When you move you're off the chart  
If you're ready for my heart  
That girl**_

_**With me you're star  
You don't have to play the part  
You can be just who you are  
Cause you're just that girl**_

_**refrain:  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
As styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl**_

_**refrain2:  
She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That girl  
That girl  
Baby ooohhh  
Just that girl  
(2x)**_

_**Just that picture in my mind I see  
And I can't wait for the day we meet**_

_**It would be so tight  
Baby just you and I  
I wanna give you the world**_

_**Cause you're just that girl  
refrain**_

_**refrain2**_

_**refrain**_

_**She's just that girl (5x)**_

_**My baby knows that she's the one**_

_**She's just that girl (4x)**_

I finished and smiled.

"Thanks everyone! That's a new song. How about another new song?!" I said as the intro began on one of my newest songs.

"Here we go!" I yelled!

_**We've been together for too long  
And we've been through too much  
To have the same conversations  
You seem to like so much**_

_**So you gotta think I'm cheatin  
You don't listen well  
I don't wanna talk girl (no)  
Why dont you just tell me what I,  
What I gotta do, girl, to get through to you  
So, I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you dont know then you have got to**_

_**[chorus]  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal wit it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you**_

_**I don't really know what's with you  
And who's been feedin you lies (iies)  
What is with the constant questions (hmm)  
Girl you really haven't been actin right**_

_**I don't thrive on attention and  
I won't lead me to stray  
How can I make you see  
The fact of the bottom is  
All that I wanna know is what I,**_

_**What I gotta do, girl  
To get through to you so  
I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you don't know then you have got to**_

_**[chorus]  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you**_

_**[bridge]  
Hold on, told you more than once  
And you really gotta understand girl  
That every time that you wanna front  
And you stop to wonder where i am  
I wish you would just stop acting this way  
I wish you just realize that you push me away (Actin the fool)  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, but  
Nobody, nobody but you girl [repeat]**_

_**[chorus]  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you [repeat**_

"Thanks, but now I am going to slow things down a little. Here we go. All of the songs tonight are going to be on the new album. Or at least all the songs until the next time I come on stage" I said then started singing.

_**Under the silver stars  
Right where he broke your heart  
Girl you know I'll give you anything  
I wanna hold your hand  
And say the words he never said  
I'll make you promises you can believe**_

_**Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all the strength you need  
You can come to me**_

_**When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around  
You can come to me  
When you're down baby  
I will be the only  
Come to me**_

_**You can just be yourself  
'Cause I don't want nobody else  
All of your secrets are safe with me [yeahh]  
[For the kind] For the kind of love you can trust  
For more than just a crush  
Baby why don't you just  
Come to me**_

_**Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me**_

_**When I've got you in my arms [got you in my arms]  
Say it's where you wanna be [where you wanna be]  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees**_

_**Promising my heart  
Oh my heart**_

_**Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one [let me be the one]  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me  
Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me**_

_**Whenever you need me [I'm always here]  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me [I'm right here]  
Ohh, I'll be there  
Whenever you need me [Just reach out]  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there**_

"Let's speed things up now. I'm gonna sing three songs straight in a row so get ready" I said as the music started."_**  
**_

_**With one  
Peace stone  
You ain't going nowhere as long as he is the driver  
You can ride with him, but it will never be the same, same, same  
One look at him tells me you want to be taken higher  
See the problem is you wish he could make you feel the way I do**_

_**[Chorus]  
Why waste time when you know I got it?  
Come on baby you know you want it  
You know it's possible to get what you're looking for  
Float him, he can do it  
Like me, I'm gon' prove it  
I got a question can you help me out?  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Else that can make it so hot like me  
Zero  
Take it to the top like me  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Zero**_

_**It ain't a good look, you got me in your caller  
You can rock him, but he'll never feel my space, space, space  
One look at him, tells me he's not the right one for you  
I don't understand why you settle beneath for second place**_

_**[Chorus]  
Why waste time when you know I got it?  
Come on baby you know you want it  
You know it's possible to get what you're looking for  
Float him, he can do it  
Like me, I'm gon' prove it  
I got a question can you help me out?  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Else that can make it so hot like me  
Zero  
Take it to the top like me  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Zero  
[Zero Lyrics On .com/ ]  
There is only one girl that can make you feel right  
That's mean for something dying  
So don't even try to make it work  
Wait until you know I'm the original, nal, nal, nal, nal, nal, nal**_

_**How many people can do it like me?  
Zero  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
There ain't nobody, yeahh  
Else that can make it so hot like me  
Zero  
Take it to the top like me  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Ohhhh  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Else that can make it so hot like me  
Woo  
Zero  
Take it to the top like me  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
There's nobody  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Else that can make it so hot like me  
Woo  
Zero  
Take it to the top like me  
Zero  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody**_

* * *

_**A couple of years.  
And I'm gonna know your name.  
It's like I waited for you forever.  
And I know this might sound insane.  
But it won't be long  
Til' we're gonna take this up.  
What I'm talking about is future love.**_

_**It's so far away.  
And baby you're right next door.  
Got me picturing your face again.  
Something worth waiting for.  
I put all others behind me.  
they don't live up.  
I know what I want, what I need, to the T.**_

_**Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And when they ask me:  
Does it change?  
No it don't change a thing.  
'Cause it's something about the way you love me.  
And it's something about the way you know me.  
That I can't explain enough.**_

_**There's just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.**_

_**Walking hand in hand.  
Going on the second date.  
I can picture what you're wearing.  
And the kiss I can almost taste.  
Thought of all the ways.  
We meet for the very first time.  
I can see the place, feel the love, at first sight.**_

_**Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And when they ask me:  
Does it change?  
No it don't change a thing.  
'Cause it's something about the way you love me.  
And it's something about the way you know me.  
That I can't explain enough.  
There's just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.**_

_**I know, the minute you pull up next to me.  
We standing there like destiny.  
When it feels like you're fighting just to breathe, that's when you know.**_

_**The minute I pull up next to you.  
Suddenly you don't know what to do,  
Everything inside you says that I'm the one.**_

_**Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And when they ask me:  
Does it change?  
No it don't change a thing.  
'Cause it's something about the way you love me.  
And it's something about the way you know me.  
That I can't explain enough. 2x**_

_**There's just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.  
There's just something about a  
future love, future love, future love.**_

_**Future love, yeah.

* * *

  
**_

_**Ohhh  
Woah woah, OH!  
Never can, never can, never can fall [x2]**_

_**[Verse 1:]  
Hold up wait let me tell you something  
You can't say that you don't wanna trust me  
Don't be fake it's not to late to stay  
Baby girl makin a big mistake  
If you think that I'm not down with love then  
I can show you, I can show you something  
Cause I can try to be no other man  
Cause ain't nobody else can do it like I can**_

_**[Bridge:]  
I, I wanna be that guy  
Who can save you from the past you left behind (left be, left behind)  
And I, I want to show you why (show you why)  
Cause I can trust ya (trust ya)  
Love ya (love ya)  
Cause baby just give me a chance**_

_**[Chorus:]  
Every time you fall I won't let you down  
I'll always keep you up you can't hit the ground  
Jump jump, jump jump. Just jump jump, jump jump.  
Come with me, and I will rescue (I will be right there)  
If you need me to catch you (So girl you can't be scared to)  
Jump jump, jump jump. Just jump jump, jump jump.  
(I can be your para, I can be your parachute)**_

_**[Verse 2:]  
You see I f-f-f-f-feel it  
Just in us cause baby I can't take it  
Cause I don't wanna be just a friend  
I'm gonna stick with you until the end  
Feel the rush deep inside you turning  
Out of touch you didn't read the warning  
You may think that this is way too soon  
Why can't you just accept that I love you?**_

_**[Bridge:]  
Cause I, I wanna be that guy  
Who can save you from the past you left behind (left be, left behind)  
And I, I want to show you why (show you why)  
I can trust ya (trust ya)  
I can love ya (love ya)  
Girl you gotta give me a chance yeah**_

_**[Chorus:]  
Every time you fall I won't let you down  
I'll always keep you up, you can't hit the ground  
Jump jump, jump jump. Just jump jump, jump jump.  
Come with me, and I will rescue (I will be right there)  
If you need me to catch you (So girl you can't be scared to)  
Jump jump, jump jump. Just jump jump, jump jump.  
(I can be your para, I can be your parachute)**_

_**Oh oh ohhh (yea, alrite)  
Oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh ohhh (Never can, never can, never can fall [x2])  
Oh oh ohhh (I can be your para, I can be your parachute)**_

_**I can be your parachute  
Baby I can be your parachute, cause you  
Never can, never can, never can fall [x2]  
(I can be your para, I can be your parachute)**_

_**[Chorus:]  
Every time you fall I won't let you down  
I'll always keep you up, you can't hit the ground  
Jump jump, jump jump. Just jump jump, jump jump.  
Come with me, and I will rescue (I will be right there)  
If you need me to catch you (So girl you can't be scared to)  
Jump jump, jump jump. Just jump jump, jump jump.  
(I can be your para, I can be your parachute)**_

_**I can be your parachute  
I can be your parachute, when you  
Jump jump jump jump just jump jump jump jump**_

_**I can be your parachute  
I can be your parachute, when you  
Jump jump jump jump  
(I can be your para, I can be your parachute)**_

"Thanks everyone!" I yelled then ran off the stage. I walked over to Mitchie and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're on sis" I said smirking at a nervous Kylie.

**_KYLIE'S POV_**

I walked onstage feeling the butterflies again.

"Hey everyone! Like my brother said my CD is coming out Saturday so buy it! Okay I will be doing thing like my brothers. Right now I will be singing my new songs but then I will sing some of my old songs when I come back out. Kay? Well this first song is called 'I Don't Think About It'. Enjoy!"

_**I dont think about it  
i dont think about it**_

_**Misunderstood..  
Everybody feels that way sometimes.  
oh-oh-ohh  
I wish i could fit in with all the rest but I..  
Oh-oh-oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say  
Yeah! , Cause**_

_**I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it**_

_**A shooting star twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Near, far i wish that everything would be all right  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Got my own dreams  
Got my own plans  
Gonna get there anyway i can cuz,**_

_**I dont think about it  
I dont think about it**_

_**I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it**_

_**Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say  
Yeah! , Cuz  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it**_

_**I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it**_

_**Think about it.  
Think about it.  
Ohh.. i dont want to think about it  
woahh.. yeahhh..cause im living my life and i dont think about it**_

"This next song is one that I get to dance to so I hope you like it!"

_**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,  
it's so hard to break it,  
and there's no way to fake it.  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
the dreams that I'm dreamin'.  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time.  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
OH!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.**_

_**How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know something x3.**_

_**Tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.  
Tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.**_

_**Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
this life I'm pursuing,  
the odds I'll be loosing.  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
like one in a billion  
one in a zillion.  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to anything,  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
OH!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.**_

_**How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.**_

_**I'm, on my way.  
I know I'm, gonna get there someday.  
It, doesn't help, when you say:  
It won't be easy!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.**_

_**How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3.**_

_**How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby.**_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know x3**_

"The next two are sorta like the last one."

_**You got my eye  
And I'm tryin' to holla at ya  
You're walking by  
And I trip on the furniture  
I'm on my ride down  
Won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake,shake,  
And I'm spinnin'  
It's like a one win race  
Yeah,I'm winnin'  
I'm all dizzy when you're here with me  
So,let's bring the heat**_

_**CHORUS  
Cause' there ain't nothin' to it  
Just gotta do it  
You got to own it,own it  
Move to the beat of  
Your own drum  
When it's hot like that(Burn it up like that)  
Move to the beat of  
Your own drum  
When you got it like that(Yeah,it's hot like that)  
Eh Eh  
Gotta make it say  
Eh Ehhh  
So  
Bang A Drum  
Bang A Drum**_

_**You got me floatin' ten feet  
Off the ground  
It's like whoa  
I'm up  
And I can't come down  
My heart's pumpin'  
And it's workin' overtime  
I got the crazy butterflies  
We're doin' it right  
When we work together  
I'll give up my side  
It don't get better  
If you want my team  
Gotta figure it out  
It's you and me  
No doubt,**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Bang A Drum  
You gotta Bang A Drum  
Turn it up  
Bang A Drum  
Yeah  
Bang A Drum  
Turn it up  
Bang A Drum**_

_**You got my eye  
And I'm tryin' to holla at ya  
You're walking by  
And I trip on the furniture  
I'm on my ride down  
Won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake,shake,  
And I'm spinnin'  
It's like a one win race  
Yeah,I'm winnin'  
I'm all dizzy when you're here with me  
So,let's bring the heat**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Bang A Drum  
Gotta Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum  
Yeah,Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum  
Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum  
Gotta Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum

* * *

  
**_

_**I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a top and I can't lie  
Oh you go to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors  
show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)  
I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts my mind  
That's the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking up  
Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm going down  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me  
(So just leave me, so just leave me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me...**_

"The next song is a little slower, but after that I will be having someone special come up here and sing a duet with me. So here we go with my new single 'Hallelujah Song'."

_**Look at me, can't believe  
I finally made it here  
Feeling like I'm where I belong  
Singing my hallelujah song**_

_**Hard to find, took some time  
But I think that I might be hittin'  
On what's been missing all along  
Singing my hallelujah song**_

_**It's a highway sliding through a Sunday afternoon  
It's a snapshot smiling like we ain't got nothing to lose  
It's the peace in knowing that love is gonna be gone someday  
But you only get more when you give it away  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**It's a sweet pray knowing someones up there hearing you. Define punch lines take a little time, but im getting it. Life is more than just how many breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away. Baby take my breath away.**_

_**Look at me, can't believe  
I finally made it here  
Feeling like I'm where I belong  
Singing my hallelujah song**_

_**Hard to find, took some time  
But I never was by myself  
There were angels helping all along  
Singing my hallelujah song**_

_**My hallelujah  
My hallelujah  
Singing my hallelujah song**_

"Now, here is a special treat for all of you. One of my, friends" I said cringing at the word friends, "Has agreed to sing a few songs with me here and on the album. Here is Erick Sprouse!" I yelled and he ran out on the stage with skinny jeans, white converses, and white shirt with a gray dress shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up. He topped it off with a gray hat. I giggled when he came over and bowed dramatically toward the audience.

"Let's get this started!" he yelled as the music started and we got in our places to sing and dance.

**Erick**

_Kylie_

_**Both**_

**Ooooo  
Oh Oh  
Oh Yeah**

**Ever Try To Reach For Something  
But Its Someone Else's Dream  
Every Step That You Take Forward  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been  
And Then When You Least Expect It  
And You Tried About Everything  
**_**Somebody Hears Your Opinions  
Somebody Cares What You See  
You Woke Me Up  
No Longer Tired  
With You I Feel Inspired  
You Help Me Find My Fire**_

**You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
Let Me See You Do That**

**Oh Trying To Do It Right  
No Rehearsals  
It's Your Life  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Friends  
**

_It's Just This Is Not a Test  
You Put In Work To Be The Best _**(ohhh)**_  
_**(ohhh)**_ It's A Classic Take  
On A Brand New Game  
Before The Needle Drops  
They're Gonna Know Your Name  
__**When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Light  
You're Cold I'll Warm You Up  
(You Up) Your Fire Is Hot Enough (enough) Enough (enough)**__  
_

**You're The New Classic**  
_You're The New PYT_  
**Stands For Pay Young And**  
_Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams_  
_**You Look So Classic Fantastic  
**_**When You're On That Floor**  
**Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)**  
_**Let Me See You Do That**_

_It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised_  
**You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes  
**_**Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth  
Just Classic When Me Met  
**_**Now You Make Me New**

**You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
Taking On The World From The Drivers Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring the beat back once more)  
**

**You're The New Classic**  
_**You're The New PYT**_  
**Cause You're Pay Young And  
**_**Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
**_**(bring it back) (bring it back)  
**_**Let Me See You Do That**_

_**Your The New Classic  
Your The New PYT  
Cause Your Pay Young  
Isn't Take A Chance To Believe In Me  
You're The New Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor (**_**when you're on that floor)**_**  
Bring The Beat Back Once More **_**(bring it back once more)**_**  
Let Me See You Do That**_

We finished with me pressed tightly to his chest and my leg wrapped around his pulling me closer to him.

"I love you" he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too" I said then pulled away so the audience didn't suspect anything.

"Thanks everyone! This next song is called 'Dreaming Under the Same Moon'." I said as the intro started and me and Erick each went to our microphone stands.

**Erick**

_Kylie_

_**Both**_

_Take a chance, a leap of faith  
Leave the nest  
I guess that's how we've learned to fly  
We spread our wings and rode the wind  
You've chased your rainbows  
I've chased mine_

_It's not always easy being this far apart  
But don't you get the feeling  
We're connected at the heart_

_**And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
I'm gonna see you soon  
When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight**_

**Here I am, and there you are  
I admit there are times I wish I was home  
Then I hear your voice on the line  
Makes me realize I'm never alone  
**_**We've been working so hard  
Try to make it all come true  
**_**But what I want for me, well**_**, that's what I want for you  
**_

_**And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
I'm gonna see you soon  
When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight**_

_**And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
I'm gonna see you soon  
When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'**_

_**Under the same stars **_

_Oh, baby, we're dreaming under the same moon tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_**Take a chance, a leap of faith  
Leave the nest, I guess that's how  
Now we're dreaming under the same moon**_

_**Here I am and there you are, I admit there are times  
Now we're dreaming under the same moon**_

We finished and I smiled brightly.

"This last song was written for both of our special someone's," Erick said then winked at me. "It's called 'Right Here, Right Now'. Enjoy" he said then started singing as we danced slowly.

**Yeah, yeah, can you imagine  
What would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then i would thank that star  
That made our wish come true **_(come true)_**, oh yeah  
'cause he knows that where you are  
Is where i should be, too  
**  
CHORUS  
**Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
'cause you mean everything  
Right here, i promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be (to be)  
But right now theres you and me  
**  
_**If this was forever  
What could be better  
We've already provewd it works  
But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours  
A bend in the universe  
Is gonna make everything (everything)  
IN our whole world change  
And you know that where we are (where we are)  
Will never be the same (oh no)  
Oh no**__  
_  
CHORUS  
_**Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
'cause you mean everything  
Right here, i promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be (to be)  
But right now theres you and me  
**_  
_**We know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
So lets make evry second last  
Make it last  
**_  
CHORUS  
**Right here,** _right now_  
**I'm looking at you**  
_And my heart loves the view_  
**'cause you mean everything**  
_**Right here, i promise you somehow  
**_**That tomorrow can wait**  
_For some other day to be (to be)_  
_**But right now theres you and me**_

_**You and me  
You and me, but  
Right now there's you and me**_

We finished looking straight into each other's eyes and I was wrapped tightly in his arms. I smiled at him and started leaning up to kiss him not caring if the whole world knew about us but he pulled back abruptly and put a lot of space in between us. I felt a pang of hurt hit my heart. Was he ashamed to be going out with me? Did he not want people to know because he was ashamed? I don't know, and I don't really wanna find out. I felt tears sting my eyes I tried blinking them away but a few rolled down my cheeks.

"Thank you!" I said hurriedly and ran off the stage. I heard Erick say thank you too and start running after me but I just kept running. I ran by my mom and dad who were sitting with Selena and Jason talking.

"Kyls!" I heard my dad yell but I didn't stop. My tears were falling faster now. I ran past Aaron and Mitchie who were making out again the wall by his dressing room. I could still hear Erick behind me but I still didn't stop. I ran into my dressing room and slammed the door and threw myself on the couch and started to sob. I heard the door open and close softly and I heard someone sit on the floor beside my head. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened out there?" I heard Erick's soft voice ask. I looked up at him with tears still streaming down my face. I felt a rush of anger flow through my veins.

"Are you ashamed of me? Are you ashamed to let everyone know that we are together? That's what it looked like out there" I spat at him.

"No. I am no ashamed of you!" he said but I saw the doubt in his eyes making me sad, angry, and a lot of other things. I shook my head.

"Did you feel sorry for me when you started going out with me?" I whispered. He shook his head but the doubt was still there. I stood up.

"You thought that you could get together with me and I wouldn't care because an older superstar wanted me!" I yelled with angry tears streaming down my face now. He stood up too.

"No that's not it!" he said desperately. I might be able to believe him if their wasn't any doubt in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what is it? You know what, save it. I'm done. We're done!" I screamed then ran out of the room after seeing a tear fall from his eyes. I ran back down the hallway and saw my parents still sitting the way they were when I ran by them. I ran over to them and they looked up and saw me crying hysterically now. They immediately stood up and my dad engulfed me in a tight hug making me cry harder.

"Baby, what happened?" my mom asked rubbing my back.

"M-me and E-er-ic-ick b-br-oke u-up" I said through sobs.

"Baby girl, why?" my dad asked.

"He was doubtful about our relationship. He doesn't want everyone to know that we are going out. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted everyone to know that I loved him but he apparently didn't. I was going to kiss him onstage but he pulled away from me harshly. Then when I asked him if he was ashamed of me, he said no but I saw the doubt in his eyes so I broke up with him" I said.

"I'm so sorry." My mom said.

I shrugged. "It's okay, but I wil probably be writing a whole lot more love songs now. Either that or rock songs" I said giggling making them laugh a little.

"Okay, but Erick probably will be too. You know, for his album." My dad said. I nodded.

"Probably." I said then sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Weeks Later_

_Still Kylie's POV_

Me and Erick still haven't gotten back together. Even after his many attempts. I promised to myself that I wouldn't get back together with him until he proved that he wasn't ashamed to be going out with me. My CD was a great success and so was Aaron's. I have written a lot of love stories and a few rock songs. I have heard Erick writing some really depressing songs in his dressing room, but its his own fault. I am pretty happy right now. Today we are going to play a show in Albuquerque and I am so excited to see Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Chris, Uncle Hayden, Aunt Sadie, Uncle Skyler, and all my nieces and nephews.

As I sat backstage waiting for Aaron to finish his set I sighed and looked at Erick who was sitting in a corner with his head down strumming his guitar. I would be lying if I said I don't miss him. I really do. I have written so many love songs and a few rock songs just to show my feelings for him. I would be performing them tonight. I looked up when Aaron walked offstage signaling that it was my turn. I sighed and stood up and walked over to the full length mirror and looked at my outfit to make sure it was perfect.

I was wearing a lime green shirt, turquoise skinny jeans, lime green converse, and turquoise hat. My makeup is green eyeshadow and a lot of eyeliner and mascara. I sighed and walked off toward backstage and as I was walking out I caught Erick's apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and walked onstage smiling.

"Hey party people!" I yelled looking directly at my family who were sitting in the front rows. I smiled and waved at them. "Tonight I will be singing a few new songs I have written about something that has recently happened in my life. Let's start off with one I like to call 'CrushCrushCrush'. Hit it!" I yelled then turned around as the lights dimmed and the music started.

_**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

_**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

_**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this**_

"Did you like it?" I yelled and got tons of loud screams making me giggle. "This next one is called 'Misery Business' and it is a little different from my usual songs. So please, bear with me." I said as the rock music started.

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

I stopped and looked at the audience who was going wild making me smile even more. "Thanks guys!" I yelled. "This next song is just a goofy one I made up one day when things were awesome." I said looking over to the sidestage to see Erick staring at me. I looked back to the audience and faked a smile. "Let's do this stuff!"

_**When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while I can't let it show  
Dry my tears, dry my tears  
Have no fears, have no fears  
And when I'm, and when I'm backstage feeling down  
Gotta hurry Gotta sing my song  
Gonna shake it off shake it off  
Strike a pose strike a pose  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want Just cuz I want it**_

_**I'm super cool Super hot  
Livin like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl**_

_**When I walk in the room  
Everybody stops  
Camera's flashing People fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair, like my hair  
The clothes I wear, clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know  
What I'm doing next  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Stay home just be by myself  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Walking free Can't you see  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want Just cuz I want it**_

_**I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl**_

_**Wish you could see  
I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go  
And always be myself**_

_**I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Super  
I'm super, super  
I'm super, super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Where ever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super, super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl**_

"Ha-ha" I laughed. "This next song is called 'Low'. I hope you like it."

**Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go**

**Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low**

**No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go**

**Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)**

**I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so…  
So...**

**Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
Cuz what you did was low**

I smiled at the audience.

"Okay guys, my last four songs for right now are also new ones. This first one is called 'Skater Boy'. It's about one of my friends and this actually happened to her. Enjoy." I said as the music started.

_**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.**_

"Okay guys, this is my last song. It's one of my new personal favorites."

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

_**Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

_**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

I stopped as a stangehand came out with my electric guitar. He handed it to me and walked off. After putting on my headset I started talking.

"This song was supposed to never be on a CD but just recently, I decided to put it on my new CD. It's called '4Ever'. Enjoy" I said and started playing.

_**Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care**_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

"This last song is called 'Fences'."

**_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_**

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile

Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

I stopped singing staring directly at Erick. I smiled at the audience, who was going wild.

"Thanks everyone!" I yelled then ran off the stage. I ignored Erick who was trying to talk to me and walked over to Andi, Kayla, Drew, and Ricky.

"Hey guys" I said. They all just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Those songs were awesome!" Ricky yelled making me giggle.

"Thanks." I said.

"Uh, Erick wanted to know if you would listen to the songs he is going to sing tonight?" Drew said uncertainly. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said then walked over to the side of the stage where I could see Erick perfectly.

_ERICK'S POV!_

"Hey everyone," I said to the audience in a monotone voice. "Well I wrote a few songs and I want to dedicate them to someone who means the world to me." I said looking over at Kylie who avoided eye contact. I sighed.

"Well, this song was written about someone that I love so much. I just wanted to say that I would never be ashamed of them or admitting how much I love them. This is for you Kylie" I said and I heard the crowd gasp. I looked at Kylie and she smiled slightly. I was one step closer.

_**We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no**_

_**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me**_

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

_**I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no**_

_**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby**_

_**I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time**_

_**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my,....my baby....**_

_**You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
You will always be my baby**_

I smiled at the audience then at Kylie. She had tears streaming down her face. I sighed.

"This next song is a tear jerker so be prepared" I said smiling slightly.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over  
I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Uhh hey yeaaaaaaaaah!**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**_

_**Ohh ohh!**_

After a few more songs I had finished my set and walked off the stage. Kylie still ignored me, except for the smile she gave me.

_AARON'S POV!_

We finally got done with the concert and we were going to Grandma and Grandpa's before we go back to our house. My parents somehow had a way to where we could stay in Alberquerque for a week before we go to the next city, Houston Texas. And even better thing, Uncle Joe and Kevin still have their house that is right next to ours so I get to se Mitchie a lot.

Right now we are all on the bus on the way to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I couldn't stop bouncing from excitement! I haven't seen them in forever and they get to meet Mitchie! And Uncle Skyler and Uncle Hayden said they would hang out with me.

When we got there I grabbed Mitchie's hand and ran off the bus and into their house. I saw Aunt Chris first. I walked over to her with Mitchie's hand still grasped in mine.

"Aunt Chris!" I yelled and she turned around and gave me a big hug.

"Awe, Aaron! Is this Mitchie?" she asked looking at her. I nodded proudly. She hugged Mitchie.

"It's so nice to meet you. You're all he talks about!" Aunt Chris said making me and Mitchie blush. I rolled my eyes and pulled Mitchie away and went and gave a hug to all my Aunts and Uncles and introduced Mitchie. Finally mom, dad, Kylie, and everyone else came in. It was a party. We all went out to the backyard where there was food and music. I mingled with my family the whole time. It was great!

_THE NXT DAY!_

_KYLIE'S POV!_

I was sitting on the couch with Drew, Ricky, Erick, Kayla, and Andi while my parents and Aaron got ready to go to the doctor's office to get new pods for Aaron and get his checkup. All us kids were currently watching 'Twilight' and I was gushing over Taylor Lautner.

"He's sooooo cute!" I squealed giggling.

"Kylie, we are leaving. Call if you need us." My mom said coming over and giving me a hug. I nodded.

"I will" I said smiling. My dad came over next.

"Don't do anything your Uncle Danger wouldn't" he said referring to Uncle Joe's nickname, danger. I giggled.

"I won't daddy" I said as he kissed my forehead. Aaron came over and ruffled my curly hair and I fake glared at him.

"Bye everyone!" he yelled as he walked out of the house.

After thirty minutes everyone was bored.

"Let's go to the mall!" Kayla exclaimed. Everyone but me agreed.

"I've already seen everything there. I'll just stay here and chill. Try and write some new songs. Ya'll go have fun" I said. They nodded but i saw that Erick was a little more hesitant.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? I've been having a bad feeling all day and I don't feel right leaving you alone." He said softly. I smiled. He was to sweet.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you if something goes wrong. I promise" I said reassuringly. He nodded and left with the others. I sighed and leaned back against the armrest and closed my eyes and felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

I woke up later to a loud noise like something crashing. I sat up with a jolt and looked around. Nothing was in the livingroom so I stood up but not before picking up my phone just incase. I walked slowly toward the kitchen and gasped at what I saw. The window in the door to the backyard was shattered and there was a man standing in the kitchen wearing all black. I reached into my back pocket and hit call so my phone would call the last person I called. I hoped it was someone who was close enough to save me. I looked up at saw the masked man smirking at me and holding a bloody knife. I gasped and realized that Scruffy, our family black lab, was not barking like he usually would. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"what are you doing here?" I asked my voice cracking.

"You see, I never got what I wanted from you. But I am going to get it today" he said advancing on me. I backed up into the wall. I recognized his voice as one of the guys who tried to rape me. I glared as my tears started to fall.

"Why are you after me? What the hell did I ever do to you?!" I screamed. I have no clue who I called and I really don't care who heard me. I was scared shitless.

"You didn't do anything but you're a pretty girl. I like pretty girls" he said reaching forward and throwing me to the linoleum floor. I felt with a thud and hit my head. My vision blurred slightly and my head started throbbing immediately. He sat on top of me and started removing my clothes. All I could do was deal with the pain and cry for my life. When I heard his jeans button pop open I started struggling.

"Noooo! Please, p-please don't!" I screamed making my head throb even worse. He slapped me.

"Shut up bitch! And stop moving! It won't be as bad" he said and I heard the smirk in his voice but I didn't dare look at him to see if it was really there. I kept struggling. I felt something cold touch my wrist so I closed my eyes tight.

"Stop moving!" he screamed and sliced my wrist. I screamed in pain. I was so loud I didn't even hear his jeans being unzipped. While laughing he thrust into me making me scream even louder. While he kept thrusting in and out he was punching and slapping me repeatedly and calling me names. He grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the floor. Hard.

The last thing I heard was his laughing filled with disgusting moans before I blacked out.

* * *

**Hello people! I am so sorry about the wait but here is chapter three! I am working on chapter four as we speak! i love you all! *runs off to finish chapter 4***


	4. Chapter 4

_NICK'S POV!_

As we were sitting in the doctor's office waiting on Aaron's pods I got a bad feeling. Passing it off I sat in silence while Lexi and Aaron carried on a conversation.

"Nick. NICK!" Lexi screamed at me. I jumped and looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"Are you ok? You're kinda distant." She said while Aaron nodded in agreement.

"I have a bad feeling and I don't know why" I admitted. Lexi started rubbing my back.

"What do you think it's about?" she asked. I shrugged. As I opened my mouth to answer, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at the screen. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Kylie.

"Kylie, are you there?" I asked. No answer. I started to get worried now. I heard her heaving breathing. Still I listened.

"_what are you doing here?" _I heard Kylie ask. Who?

"_You see, I never got what I wanted from you. But I am going to get it today" _some guy said. I shuddered. This will not end well. But I was glued to my seat, I couldn't move. I kept listening.

"_Why are you after me? What the hell did I ever do to you?!" _I heard Kylie scream. If she didn't sound so scared, I would get on to her for cussing.

"_You didn't do anything but you're a pretty girl. I like pretty girls" _I heard the guy say then I heard a thud.

"_Noooo! Please, p-please don't!" _I heard Kylie scream.

"_Shut up bitch! And stop moving! It won't be as bad" _the guy said. I swear…

"_Stop moving!" _I heard the guy say before hearing Kylie's pained screams. I listened to that for the next five minutes, still glued, before the line went dead. As soon as it did I was out of my seat with tears in my eyes.

"We have to leave. Now" I said, well more growled.

"What happened? Who was that?" Lexi asked scared. I sighed.

"Someone got into the house. Aparently Kylie was alone. I don't know exactly what happened but I do know she was in pain." I said, my voice cracking a little. Lexi nodded. We ran out of the room, got Aaron's pods, and went straight home. When I got there I got out, not even bothering to close the car door, and ran straight inside and let my tears flow freely at the sight. Laying in the middle of the kitchen floor was an unconscious, bleeding, naked Kylie. There was broken glass everywhere. I ran over to Kylie and sat down beside her and started shaking her.

"Kylie, wake up baby girl! Please wake up! You can't leave me! I need you!" I yelled. I was in hysterics by the time Aaron and Lexi came inside. I heard Lexi gasp and Aaron swear but I was too hysterical to get mad at him. I turned to Lexi.

"Call 911! She's barely breathing she's loosing blood fast! I can't get her to wake up!" I said in one brath. Lexi nodding and I saw the tears streaming down her face. I turned to Aaron as she left the room.

"Go call everyone please." I said. He nodded with a shocked expression on his face and ran out of the room. Lexi came back a few minutes later.

"They are on their way." She said coming and sitting beside me and Kylie. I sighed shakily and nodded.

"How can this happen? Why would anyone want to do this to her?" I asked. Lexi shrugged and let out a sob.

"I don't know." She said. I looked back at Kylie and stroked her bruised cheek. I looked over her whole body and saw she had bruises all over her. I heard the sirens outside but I didn't bother getting up. I noticed Kylie was loosing even more blood now so I quickly took off my shirt and wrapped it tightly around her wrist in hopes to stop the bleeding. It didn't I felt a sob erupt in my throat. If it wasn't for the light movements of her exposed chest I would think she was dead. As the paramedics came and checked her over, me and Lexi stood off to the side crying with each other. I held her to me tightly afraid to let go. Aaron came in a few minutes later, his face red a blotchy. He came over to us and we wrapped him in a hug too.

"Is she going to be ok?" he whispered. I sighed.

"I- I don't realy know buddy" I said choking back another sob. I felt my heart break for the second time that day when Aaron wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and started sobbing. I started swaying back and forth in attempts to calm the distraught boy down. It didn't work. I looked up to see a paramedic walking towards us while the rest wheeled Kylie to the ambulance.

"We are taking her to the hospital. You can meet us there. From what we can see, she was beaten and raped." He said. I let a sob escape my throat. I heard many come from Lexi so I wrapped her in my arms again as the doctor walked off.

"Let's go to the hospital" I whispered to my sobbing family. I felt them both nod against my chest. Aaron looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Wait, where's Scruffy?" he asked. I looked around. I really didn't know. I let go of Lexi and Aaron and walked over to where the window remains were and gasped. There laid Scruffy, dead, with a bloody knife right next to him. I walked back over to my family. I looked at Aaron.

"I'm sorry bud. He's dead" I said. Aaron let out another sob and crumpled to the floor. We had Scruffy his whole life. He was Aaron's best friend. Aside from Kylie. This day sucks. I leaned down next to him.

"I know it's hard buddy but we need to get to the hospital. Okay?" I said. He took a deep breath and nodded. As we started walking to the door it burst open and Kevin, Joe, Demi, Megan, and Derek ran inside.

"Where is she?" Joe yelled. He and Kylie have always been close. I looked at him.

"They took her to the hospital. Whoever did this raped, beat, and cut her wrist." I whispered and I heard all the surprised gasps from them.

"Oh my god!" Demi said loudly. I just nodded.

"Come on, we'll go meet them at the hospital" Lexi said. Everyone agreed.

After ten minutes we all arrived at the hospital. We were met by Jason, Selena, Mitchie, Andi, Ricky, Kayla, Ashley, Jared, Vanessa, and Zac. I saw Erick sitting in a seat by the window and he had silent tears streaming down his face.

"So, what happened? Why is Kylie here?" Selena asked, holding Jason's hand. I looked at Joe. He nodded.

"She was raped and beaten. The bastard also cut her wrist." He said to them. All of the girls started crying, as well as Joe and Kevin. I sighed. I looked back up at Erick who had his face in his hands and I could see his body racking from the sobs he was emitting. I let go of Aaron and Lexi and walked over and sat next to him and put my hand on his back comfortingly.

"Erick, what's wrong man?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. He looked up at me with red and puffy eyes.

"This is all my fault. It's my fault Kylie is in here. Its my fault she ws raped. If I just wouldn't of listened to her and I stayed with her instead of leaving she would be ok right now" he said, more sobs coming out. I leaned over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't you dre say that! This is no where near your fault! God has things happen for a reason. This is just one of the things he needed to happen" I said. I felt Erick nod against my chest but he didn't stop crying.

We sat that way for the next 10 minutes but he never stopped crying so I stood up.

"Erick, she needs you to be strong. Can you do that, for her?" I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled slightly. We walked over to everyone else and Lexi immediately wrapped me in a hug. I looked around and didn't see Aaron anywhere.

"Where's Aaron?" I asked. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Him and Mitchie went for a walk." She said. I nodded and reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Uhm, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas," I heard a very timid voice say. I turned and saw a small nurse standing next to us. I smiled slightly.

"Yes" I asked.

"The doctor would like a word with you, alone" she said eyeing everyone around us. Lexi nodded.

"Ok," she said grabbing my hand. The nurse escorted us to the doctor's office where he was waiting.

"Hello, My name is Dr. Reynolds. I am looking over Kylie's condition. I have some bad news." He said. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "Well, it seems Kylie lost a lot of blood and she hit her head very hard. I'm sorry to say this but she is having breathing problems and she has slipped into a coma" he said. I felt Lexi grip me around the waist tighter and she started sobbing. I wrapped my numb arms around her. "We have put Kylie on life support for now." He said. I nodded numbly.

"Can we see her?" Lexi whispered. Dr. Reynolds nodded and led us outside. We were met by our family and friends.

"So, what's going on?" Kevin asked while holding a crying Taylor. I looked t Dr. Reynolds for help. He explained it to everyone.

Once he was done explaining it, he leds us all to Kylie's room. Me, Lexi, and Aaron were the first ones to walk in. What I saw, broke my heart a little more.

I saw the breathing a feeding tubes that were attached to her small body. She had an IV drip in her arm. She looked pale. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm tightly. I sighed. This is going to be very difficult.

_LEXI'S POV!_

As soon as the doctor told us what was wrong with Kylie, I felt like something else was wrong with her too. I just couldn't figure it out though.

That feeling was even stronger when we walked into Kylie's hospital room. Everyone found a seat around Kylie and we were silent. Me and Nick sat on a chair, me in his lap. That was the same for all of the other adults. All of the kids sat on the floor. Aaron sat against the wall with Mitchie in his lap but he didn't seem to notice her. He was disconnected from the world. I sighed. This was killing everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi's POV!

It was about 5 months later and Kylie was still on life support, in a coma. Nick and Aaron practically never leave her side. I force them to. I just feel like something else is going on with Kylie. I just know she is going to be ok. I guess its just a gut feeling. Me and Nick were sitting in Kylie's hospital room holding each other close while Aaron was asleep on the extra bed. A nurse walked in.

"Uh, Mrs. Jonas. Can I speak to you privately?" she asked glancing at Nick who looked at me with worry filled eyes. I kissed his cheek and stood up and walked out of the room with the nurse.

"Well, we found out what you thought. You know. Something else going on with Kylie." She said. I nodded. "Kylie is pregnant with a boy." She said. I took a sharp intake of breath. I nodded. She walked away. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. MY baby was going to have a baby. I sighed and walked back into the hospital room and saw that Nick was now asleep also. I walked over to kylie, careful of the wires, and pulled back the layers of blankets and lifted up her hospital gown and saw that her stomach had in fact, gotten bigger. I gasped and collapsed to the ground sobbing. I can't believe it! My poor baby.!

"Lexi, baby? What's-? I heard Nick stop his sentence short. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at Kylie. I then cursed because I had forgotten to pull the blankets and gown back into place.

Nick's face had paled dramatically and his hands were curled into fists by his sides. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Nick, calm down." I said but it was no use. He walked over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could. He put a hole in it. Then he started cussing and roughly pulling his hair.

"Nick, please, you're scaring me…" I whimpered, falling to the ground again. I wrapped my arms around my knees and brought them to my chest and sobbed.

_NICK'S POV!_

As soon as those words left Lexi's mouth I stopped what I was doing and cringed. I just scared the love of my life because I was mad at some idiot bastard. I looked at Lexi and saw her sitting on the floor sobbing helplessly. I walked ver and sat down beside her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Please don't cry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just pissed. Its ok. We're gonna get through this together. Kylie will wake up soon. I'll make sure of it." I said in a determined voice.

2 months later, Kylie was still in a coma and she was even bigger. All of our friends know. It killed them too. I mean, it killed me also. Currently, I was sitting in Kylie's hospital room with my guitar while Lexi and Aaron were at home taking showers and stuff like that. I decided to sing the song I always used to sing to Kylie when she was younger to see if it would wake her up.

_I can see it in your eyes  
Tell me what's on your mind  
Don't keep it all inside  
I am here for you  
(I am here for you)  
Did somebody bring you down  
Turn your smile into a frown  
I'll help you work it out  
When the answer's hard to find  
I will give you peace of mind_

_When you need a friend to call  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
I'll miss you candle light  
When your tear drops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
On the darkest night  
I will be the light  
I will be the light  
Do do do do do do_

_You can share your secrets here  
There's no need to be afraid  
My love will never change  
It's unconditional (it's unconditional)  
Knock the door to your heart  
Knocked down and torn apart  
I'll help you make a start  
And build it up again  
Help you shine a light within_

_When you need a friend to call (when you need a friend)  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
I'll miss you candle light (I'll miss you candle light)_

_When your tear drops start to fall (I will dry them)  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
On the darkest night  
I will be the light  
I will be the light  
Do do do do do do_

_Everybody's searching for somebody to believe in  
Everybody needs someone to care  
A shoulder you can cry on  
A love you can rely on  
Reach out and trust me if you can  
Just take my hand_

_When you need a friend to call (anytime you need a friend)  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
I'll miss you candle light (and you can rely on me)  
When your tear drops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
On the darkest night  
I will be the light  
I will be the light  
Do do do do do do_

_No wind  
No rain  
No storm is ever going to stand in my way  
No load is too great  
Hold on  
I'll be there to carry the weight_

_No wind  
No rain  
No storm is ever going to stand in my way  
No load is too great  
Hold on  
I'll be there to carry the weight_

I looked up when I heard a coughing coming from the bed. I saw Kylie trying to breath on her own and struggling because of the breathing tube. I threw my guitar on the floor and ran outside and got a doctor.

Ten minutes later, the tube was out and Kylie was breathing on her own. I sat down beside her on the bed. She wouldn't look at me. I frowned.

"Baby girl?" I asked, reaching over and touching her arm lightly. She pulled it back. I saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Daddy, im not ready to be a mom. I-I…" she stopped her talking short and collapsed onto my chest, uncomfortably because of her very large stomach. I rocked her back and forth.

"I know baby but everyone is here for you. You're not going through this alone" I said. She nodded and placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"Daddy, can I keep him?" she asked. I smiled.

"Of course baby! So do you know what you wanna name them? It's a boy and a girl." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I wanna name him Patrick Nicholas, after you." she said. I smiled.

"Thanks baby." She yawned.

"You should get some sleep baby girl, I'll let everyone see you after you rest. Ok?" I asked stroking her hair as she laid down. She nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. I sat there stroking her hair for a minute when Joe, Demi, Kevin, and Taylor walked in. I smiled brightly at them.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. Joe raised his eyebrow.

"What's up dude? Why are you so happy?" he asked taking a seat in a chair and Demi sat on his lap. I saw Kevin and Taylor do the same.

"Kylie woke up earlier. She is sleeping right now. She already has names for the twins." I said. All of their faces lit up.

"Dude! That's amazing!" Joe exclaimed. I nodded.

We talked for another 45 minutes when Aaron, Mitchie, and Erick walked in. Aaron, his still silent state. Erick, still has that guilty look on his face. And Mitchie, just gave support to both of them. I smiled at them and motioned Aaron over. He came over and sat in the chair beside me.

"Wanna know some good news?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well first off, you're getting a new dog," I said and he smiled slightly. "And secondly, Kylie is ok. She woke up earlier. She is asleep" I said. He smiled fully now.

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded. He looked up at Kylie.

"That's so great!" he exclaimed. I smiled and nodded again. He got up and started dancing around the room. Everyone started laughing but stopped short when we heard a gasp from the bed. I looked over and saw Kylie sitting up, clutching her stomach, with tears rolling down her cheeks. I ran over and grasped one of her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me with a scared expression.

"Daddy, I think it's time." She said. My breath hitched in my throat. I looked over at Kevin and Joe.

"Go get a doctor and call Lexi! Please!" I said panicking. They nodded. Everyone but Aaron left the room. He came over to us.

"What's going on?" he asked taking Kylie's other hand. She looked up at him smiling.

"Nice to se you too bro" she said sarcastically. I smiled slightly.

"Kylie, well, she's going into labor. Buddy, go outside with everyone else. I'll come get you later." I said. He nodded, leaned down and kissed Kylie's forehead and walked out, just as the doctor walked in.

"Well Kylie, you are already 10 cm. dilated. Your water must have broke while you were still in the coma. If you will give me a few minutes to get everything set up, we ill get your son into the world." She said. Kylie nodded. Then a nurse walked in.

"Well, considering you are only seven months pregnant, there might be some things wrong with your son. After he is born, we are going to keep him here for a little while just to make sure everything is ok" she said. Kylie nodded and winced. I stroked her hair.

"It's going to be ok." I said. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Where's mom? I want you both in here" she said. I shrugged.

"She will be here soon." I said and right on cue, Lexi ran in. She came over and hugged Kylie.

"I'm so glad your ok baby" she said. Kylie smiled.

"I just want this to be over. It hurts" she whimpered. My heart broke. The doctor came over and prepared Kylie to push.

"Push on your next contraction!" he said. Soon, she was pushing.

_KYLIE'S POV!_

Oh my god! It hurts like hell. I pushed on every contraction for about 5 minutes when my baby was out.

"It's a boy!" the little nurse exclaimed! I smiled and I sighed in relief and slumped against my pillows when he was out. I smiled slightly when the doctor placed my baby in my arms.

"Do you know what you want to name them?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Patrick Nicholas." I said smiling down on them. I heard the doctor write the names down.

"Well, as of right now, he seems to be fine but we are going to keep him here for a few more days just to be sure" she said then walked out of the room. I bit my lip.

"Mom, dad?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"Is it ok to love him?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Of course baby girl" my mom said.

"Can you go get everyone from the waiting room. Especially Erick. I need to talk to him" I said. They nodded and walked out while holding hands. I looked back down at my baby and saw Patrick looking up at me with my own brown eyes. Yea, my blue had faded out a lot. I smiled.

"Hi baby boy. I'm your momma." I said and felt tears roll down my cheeks. He looked up at me with curiosity dancing in his eyes. I smiled.

"You're so adorable…" I whispered. He yawned making me giggle. I looked up when i heard the door open, Erick walking in. he came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"He's beautiful Kylie." He whispered. I nodded.

"Wanna hold him?" I asked. He nodded and I handed him Patrick. I smiled when I saw his eyes soften again.

"Hey little one…" he whispered. He put one of his fingers in Patrick's little hand and he gripped it, looking at it in curiosity. I giggled. Erick looked up at me. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. I bit my lip.

"Uhm, Erick. Can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I realized something. In any minute, you could lose something you love, I don't wanna lose you" I said looking straight into his eyes. He smiled a little. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you" I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_A Month Later!_

_Kylie's POV!_

Patrick is now one month old. I have recovered from everything and my life is going good. I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself. Me and Erick are still together and I love him more and more each day. He really loves Patrick too. Everyone does. The press doesn't know about him yet. I am planning to go on the Ellen Degneras Show with the and talk about everything. Hopefully my fan don't hate me. My parents are also very supportive. Its great. Me, Erick, Aaron, Mitchie, Andi, Kayla, Drew, and Ricky have started recording a new album and its gonna have all of us on there. Its so much fun! The girls are recording some songs, the boys are recording some songs, and then we are recording some songs together. My dad, Uncle Joe, Uncle Kevin, and my mom are going to be our producer.

Today is one of the recording days in L.A. We are here because we decided to postpone the tour for a little while. We were all sitting in the limo on the way to the recording studio. Patrick sits in his carseats asleep. I smile.

"So, what songs do we wanna record today?" Mitchie asked from beside Aaron. I shrugged.

"I wanna try 'Fly Away', and 'One World' for us today," Andi said. I nodded.

"Ok," I said then turned to the boys.

"What about yall?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Erm, 'I'll Be', and 'Trouble'" ricky said. I nodded.

"Now what about all of us?' Aaron asked. I smiled.

"'No Air', 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You', and 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo'!" all of us girls yelled at once making me giggle. The boys groaned. They didn't like singing the love songs, ALL THE TIME, like we make them. The adults laughed.

When we arrived at the studio and I got Patrick's car seat. I smiled at him but frowned when I saw all the paparazzi outside the studio. I groaned when they started taking pictures. I took Patrick out of his carseat and held him close to me as he woke up. I tried walking threw the paparazzi fast but it didn't block out the questions.

_Are those your kids Kylie?_

_Did Erick knock you up?_

_Are they diseased?_

_Did you adopt them?_

As soon as I got into the building I sighed in relief. Everyone soon followed. I handed Patrick to my mom and walked into the recording booth and put on the headphones. I looked out the window and saw that my Uncle Joe was holding Aaron in a headlock. I giggled. Soon enough, the girls came into the recording booth too. The boys stood outside. First we sang, 'Fly Away'.

**Kylie**

_Mitchie_

Andi

_Kayla_

_**All**_

_We're standing on the edge of something  
Do we stay or do we run  
It's obvious that everything's changed_

My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game

**Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
Or it may have another plan**

_**Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away  
**_  
_We've never felt this place before  
Wondering if anymore  
We can find in us what it takes  
_  
It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith

**'Cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan  
**  
_**Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away  
**_  
_It's yes, it's no  
We stay, we go  
Feels like we're questioning everything, yeah  
We run, we fall, but through it all (through it all)  
We never thought we would break  
We never thought we would break_

**Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away**

_**Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away**_

I smiled.

"That's was great girls!" my Uncle Kevin said to us. I smiled again.

"Ready for 'One World' now," my dad said. I nodded as the music started.

We sang and then walked out so the boys could sing. I stood by my dad as they did.

"Ok guys. We'll start with 'I'll Be'." My Uncle Joe said. They all nodded.

**(Ok people, Ricky and Drew are only backup, the main boy singers are Aaron and Erick!)**

**Aaron**

_Erick_

_**All**_

_Drew and Ricky_

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
**_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
_**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
**_I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_  
(Chorus:)  
_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**_  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
_**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
**_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
_  
_**(Chorus)**_

**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
**_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_**(Chorus)**_

"That was awesome!" I squealed as the guys blushed.

"All right, next song, 'Trouble'. Go!" my mom said. This is my favorite song by them so I paid full attention.

**I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl**

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean dang  
What's not to adore?  
_  
**I've been playing too much games  
I, I've been listening to jazz**  
_I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad_  
**And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear  
**  
_**And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh**_

_**I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't**_

_**Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not  
**_  
_I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about_

**But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice**

**I've been playing too much games  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
**_I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad_  
**And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear**

_**And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh**_

_**I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't**_

_**Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not**_

_**And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh**_

I smiled as they finished. Erick looked up at me and mouthed, 'I love you'. I smiled even bigger and ran into the studio and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." I whispered. Suddenly, everyone came inside the booth and I puled away from Erick, ready to sing.

"What song is first?" My uncle Kevin asked. I looked at everyone else. Kayla smirked.

"No air!" all the girls screamed as the guys groaned. Uncle Kevin smiled.

"Ok, lets go.." he said and the music started.

**Erick**

_Kylie_

_**Both**_

Aaron

_Mitchie_

_Both_

**(RICKY, DREW, KAYLA, AND ANDI ARE BACKUP VOCALS FOR MOST SONGS!)**

_**All**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
_  
**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**  
_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**_  
_[Chorus:]_  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**_

_[Chorus x2]_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_

I stopped singing, while breathing really hard. That takes a lot out of you. I smiled at everyone who was also smiling.

"Wanna do fun song now?" Andi asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Dad, Gitchi GItchi Goo now!" I said giggling at the name.

**Aaron**

_Mitchie_

_**Kylie**_

Erick

**Boys**

_Girls_

_**All**_

**Bow, chicka, bow-wow**  
_That's what my baby says_  
Mow, mow, mow  
_**And my heart starts pumpin'**_  
**Chicka, chicka, chew-op**  
_**Never gonna stop  
**__**Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you**_

**I said a...  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow**  
_That's what my baby says_  
**Mow, mow, mow**  
_And my heart starts pumpin'_  
**Chicka, chicka, chew-op**  
_Never gonna stop_  
_**Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you**_

_**Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you**_

We were all laughing by the time we got done singing.

"That was great!" my giggling mom told us. I giggled again.

"What next?" Uncle Joe said laughing also.

"I can't take my eyes off of you," I said as Kayla, Ricky, Andi, and Drew went into the other booth since they were only backup vocal for this song. Only the four people still in my recording booth wrote it. Uncle Joe nodded.

**Erick**

_Kylie_

_**Both**_

Aaron

_Mitchie_

_Both_

_**All**_

**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

_**All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true**_

Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

_Oh, right here is right where we belong  
_

_You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

Can't take my eyes off of you  
_**Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play**_  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_**Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
**__**And I never ever felt this way  
**_  
_**Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
**_  
_**Chorus**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you**_

"Great work today guys! Let's go get some lunch!" My dad said. We all left very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt butterflies fill my stomach as I stood backstage of the Ellen Degeneras show. I was about to go talk about Patrick. Good thing; my parents and Aaron will be out there with me. Bad thing; Erick won't be. But at least he will be watching from his house.

"You're on in 2!" the stage director told me. I nodded and walked over to my family and saw that Aaron was holding Patrick, making faces at him.

"OK dad, Aaron, we're on in two, let's get ready" I told them. They both nodded so we all went to the side of the stage; well, as soon as my mom joined us.

"And now," I heard Ellen say from the stage, "We welcome a young lady and her family. She has an inspiring story. Please welcome KYLIE JONAS and her family, NICK JONAS, ALEXIS JONAS, and AARON JONAS!"

_Here goes nothing._

I walked out on stage and hugged Ellen then sat down. Aaron sat down beside me, still holding Patrick and my parents sat on the little couch beside us.

"Hey Ellen!" I said when she sat down. She smiled at me.

"Hello Jonas family. So how have you been?" we wall replied good at the same time.

"Now I understand that you have a story to tell us… First, let's find out who these adorable kids are and whose they are." She said. I nodded and turned to Aaron.

"Well, this is Patrick Nicholas Jonas," I started off saying. I took a deep breath. "and he is mine." I said and heard the gasps and whispers from the audience.

"So he's your child?" Ellen asked. I nodded. "How did that happen? You're only thirteen." She said. I took another deep breath.

"Well, I was… raped." I said. I heard a collective gasp from the audience.

"Oh my… I am very sorry to hear that." She said. I nodded.

"Well, I'm over it. I had at least 7 months to get over it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"Well after I was raped, he beat me, whoever it was. He hit my head against the floor, slit my wrists, kicked, slapped and punched me. I lost a lot of blood so I went into a coma for about, 7 months. I apparently went into premature labor cause as soon as I woke up, I had Patrick." I explained. Ellen nodded, then turned to the camera smiling.

"And there you have it America. The story straight from the bravest girl I have ever met. Kylie Jonas," she said pointing at me. I smiled.

"When we come back, Aaron Jonas will be performing a new song just for us." She said. I looked up at Aaron in surprise. He nodded at me, before looking at the now awake Patrick. I smiled down at him.

"Stay tuned!" Ellen said.

"And we're out! Great job guys!" the stage director told us, then walked off.

"I'm gonna go set up. Take Patrick." Aaron said. I nodded and took Patrick from him.

About ten minutes later, Ellen came back onstage.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"And we're back! And now, here is Aaron Jonas with his new song, When I'm With You." Ellen said. I heard Aaron start playing the guitar so I turned around and saw that it was just him, no band.

_I saw you walk into the room,_

_Thought and tried to talk to you,_

_Baby I'm ever glad that you wanted me too,_

_It's been two years to the day I saw your pretty face,_

_I know I don't' see you muc but that's gonna change,_

_Cause I'm coming back to show you that I'm keeping the promise that I made,_

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count,_

_Cause I miss you whenever your not around,_

_And when I kiss you I'll still get butterflies,_

_Years from now,_

_I'll make every second count when im with you,_

_Yea._

_We're gonna have our ups and downs,_

_But we're gonna work them out,_

_Baby I'm ever glad we got this,_

_For now._

_Still I'm lying here tonight,_

_Wishing I was by your side._

_Because when your not here it just doesn't feel right,_

_So I'm coming back to show that im keeping the promise that I made,_

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count,_

_Cause I miss you whenever your not around,_

_And when I kiss you I'll still get butterflies,_

_Years from now,_

_I'll make every second count when im with you,_

_Whatever it takes,_

_Im not gonna break the promise I made,_

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count,_

_Cause I miss you whenever your not around,_

_And when I kiss you I'll still get butterflies,_

_Years from now,_

_When I'm with you yea nah_

_When I'm with you yea nah_

_Nah na na nah nah when I'm with you._


	8. Chapter 8

_Aaron's POV!_

"1, 2, 3, 4…" I counted in everyone as I sat behind the drums at one of our concerts.

Every since Kylie told the world about Patrick, she has gotten even more attention than she used to. She's trying her hardest to get Patrick out of the lime light but its not working. They are even more famous than we are.

After going on the Ellen Show, we went back on tour. But now, its just me, Kylie, Erick, and Mitchie. Drew, Kayla, Ricky, and Andi all decided to spend time with their families.

"Thanks everyone!" Mitchie said as we stopped singing. I smiled at how adorable she was.

"Now, me and Mitchie just recently wrote a song together and we want you to hear it. It's called, 'It's Alright, It's OK.' We hope you like it." Kylie said, then nodded at me and Erick, who was playing guitar.

**Kylie**

_Mitchie_

_**Both**_

**You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late**  
_To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

**No looking back  
I wont regret, no**  
_I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

[Chorus]  
_**It's Alright,**_ _OK_  
_**I'm so much better without you**_  
**I won't be sorry**  
**Alright,** _Ok_  
_**So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
**_**Alright**, _Ok_  
_**I'm so much better without you**_  
_I won't be sorry_

**You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
**_Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
_**But now I see things clear**

[Chorus]

_Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
_**Just save them for someone in need  
**_It's Way to late  
__**I'm closing the door**_

[Chorus]

_It's alright_, **OK  
Alright**, _OK_  
_We know you  
_**No matter what you say**

_It's alright_, **OK**  
**Alright**, _OK_  
**Without you  
**_I won't be sorry_

The applause got super loud as soon as they got done singing.

"Since the girls got to sing a song, I think it's only fair for the boys to sing, don't you think so?" Erick said. All of the girls in the audience yelled really loud. He turned to me and nodded. Looking to my left, I saw my dad and uncles walk onstage. I stood up from the drums as my dad sat down there. Walking to the microphone set up in the middle of the stage, a stage hand came out with my electric guitar. I got it situated. I looked around again and saw my uncle Kevin and the base guitar and my uncle Joe with his tambourine. They each had a microphone.

"Let's do this!" I yelled making everyone yell again.

**Aaron**

_Erick_

_**Both**_

Nick, Kevin, Joe

"_I need a __kick drum__," _Erick sang, and my dad started playing.  
"_A guitar now,_" Now I started playing  
"And a bass line," Now Uncle Kevin.  
_And imma show you how,_

_How to rock  
How to dance  
How to get down,  
And all I need is a piano in my track now__**  
**_  
_**Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up**_  
(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

_**Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop**_  
(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

_Can you hear me_ (hey)  
**Do you feel it** (hey)  
_If you with me_ (oh)  
**1-2-3**

**Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever**

_Of all the stars are in the skies at night  
You got to ask one thing to shine quite as bright_

_**Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up**_  
(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

_**Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
**_(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

**Can you hear me** (hey)  
_Do you feel it_ (hey)  
**If you with me** (oh)  
_1-2-3_

_**Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever**_

"Woooooooo!" my Uncle Joe said. I laughed.

"Well, bow that we have all of the new songs out of the way," Kylie started, waiting until my Uncle's and dad walked off the stage to continue, "Let's kick the old songs!" she screamed. I heard the audience scream even louder. I smiled at them. Right as it got quiet, girls in the front row screamed out, 'We love you Aaron!' making me blush like mad.

Gaining a little confidence, I winked at them, and said, "I love you too!" making them squeal. I laughed.

After singing our old songs, and closing the concert we all went to the meet and greet. After lining up, Mitchie, Me, Kylie, then Erick, Big Rob let everyone in.

After signing hundreds of pictures, we only had about four people left. The first three passed through quickly.

The last person was a young girl, no older than 5, being dragged by her older brother, who looked to be Erick's age. When she reached the table, Mitchie signed her picture then passed it to me.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" I asked her. Finally looking her over, I noticed something, off about her. She seemed to be afraid of her older brother. And she had a bruise on her cheek, in the shape of a hand mark. Her big green eyes showed fear.

"Kayleigh…" she whispered softly. I felt my heart melt.

"Well, Kayleigh… that's a beautiful name. Is that your older brother?" I asked motioning to the guy who was staring at Kylie, who seemed to be flinching away from him. I looked back to the little girl. She nodded.

"Yea, but he has to act like my dad because my parents aren't here anymore…" she whispered and I could see the tears in her eyes. My heart melted again.

"I'm sorry sweetie…" I said. She shrugged.

"Josh said its because I was a bad girl. And that's also why he punishes me…" she said avoiding josh's gaze. I looked at Mitchie and saw her eyes filed with tears. She must sense the same thing as me. Walking around the table, I wrapped the little girl in a hug.

"No sweetie. Its not the reason. And what do you mean he punishes you?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her big green eyes again.

"He hits me." She whispered. I felt fury run through me. I looked up at Josh who was standing over me and Kayleigh. I let go of her and stood up too.

"You abuse your little sister?!" I yelled catching the attention of everyone. He shrugged.

"The brat deserves it. She ruined our family. And what's it to you? All you are is a stupid cookie cut popstar!" he whispered. I don't really know. It's not really any of my business. But there's just something about Kayleigh. It's like she was sent to me for a reason.

"I can't believe you. That sweet innocent little girl would never harm a fly!" I yelled. He shrugged, walked by me while brushing my shoulder harshly and walked over to Kayleigh. He grabbed her arm very hard and I could already see the bruises start to form on her olive skin.

"Come on you brat! We're leaving!" he said dragging her away from me. I looked at her longingly. Well it was longingly until he shoved her hard, making her fall. Then it was just fury. But before I could do anything, Erick got him.

"What the heck is your problem?!" he yelled, running over and tackling him.

"First you undress my girlfriend with your eyes and try and molest her, then you abuse your little sister!" I looked over in shock at Kylie who avoided my gaze. I looked back at Erick and Josh and saw the Big Rob was now holding Josh. I ran over to Kayleigh and picked her up, inspecting her to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" I asked. She nodded but I could see the hurt, fear, and tears in her eyes. I sighed and brought her into a hug. We sat that way for a good ten minutes, her crying and shaking uncontrollably, and me trying to calm her down, when the cops showed up and handcuffed Josh.

"You have the right to remain silent…" they started off saying but I tuned them out, turning my attention back to the shaking girl in my arms. Trying to calm her down, I ran my hands threw her long dark brown hair. Looking up, I saw Erick holding Kylie closely and I saw Mitchie standing off with my parents and she was holding Patrick. I got her attention and she smiled softly at me. I smiled back, slightly.

"This isn't over! I will be back and I'll get you Jonas! And that little brat too!" Josh yelled toward me. I held Kayleigh tighter. Looking up, I saw Josh and the cops leave and I felt some relief flow through me.

"It's ok. He's gone. You're safe now…" I whispered to Kayleigh. She only nodded against my chest to show she heard me. I looked up once again when I felt a presence near me. It was my dad.

"Son, you have to let her go. The foster home people are here to get her…" before I knew what was happening, Kayleigh was taken away from me by a big guy. She was struggling against him and she was reaching out for me. I felt tears come to y eyes at the broken look in hers. Standing up quickly, I turned to my dad.

"Dad, you can't let them take her. Please. I have no clue what it is, but I feel like God sent Kayleigh to me for a reason. Dad please. I need her. She needs me.." I said, letting a few of my tears fall. He bit his lip.

"Son…" he started. I shook my head.

"Please! Dad! She was sent to me for a reason! Please! I can't let anything happen to her! I barely know her but dad… you have to understand. Please? I'll adopt her. Please." I pleaded. My dad closed his eyes, sighed, but eventually nodded.

"Ok, she can come with us. But, we'll have to talk about everything later." He said. I nodded, smiling. He smiled back and walked over to the foster home people. Trying not to look that way, I walked over to Mitchie and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey..." I whispered.

"Hey, what was that? You and that little girl, became… I don't know how to put it." She said. I nodded.

"I feel like she was sent to me for a reason. My dad is gonna let her come with us. I can't let anything happen to her. I might adopt her. If my dad let's me.' I said. Mitchie nodded, smiling.

"I'm proud of you babe." She said turning and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"Get a room!" Erick yelled. I laughed and pulled away from Mitchie and hugged her tightly. We hugged for a few more minutes. But I pulled away when I felt someone wrap their arms around my legs. I looked down and saw Kayleigh with her head buried between my legs. I looked at Mitchie apologetically, to which she just shrugged and kissed my cheek before letting me go. I turned around, leaned down, and picked up Kayleigh, noticing how light she is.

"Hey baby girl," I said, not noticing how easy it was for me to call her these things. She smiled slightly at me.

"Do I get to stay with you Aaron?" she asked in her voice that made me melt. I pushed her bangs out of her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you do..." I said kissing her forehead. I turned to Mitchie smiling.

"Mitchie, this is Kayleigh. Kayleigh, this is Mitchie." I said. Kayleigh smiled at her and waved.

"Hey there little one." Mitchie said, waving back. I smiled. My girls.

"Aaron! Mitchie!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw that my mom was the only person over there now.

"Ma'am?"

"Time to go! Gotta get to the next city across country in three days!" she said. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said to Mitchie. She nodded. Using my free hand, I held Mitchie's hand and we walked outside. But I stopped when I saw the paparazzi. I then remember Kayleigh. She was looking at them confused. I sighed and kept walking.

_Aaron, who is that you're carrying?_

_We didn't know you were pregnant Mitchie._

_Wow. Both Jonas kids getting it on. I thought they were pure._

At the last comment, I lost it. Whipping around, I turned to the papz.

"Shut up! She's not my kid! Stay in your own business! I don't care if it's your job or not! Your job is to take stupid pictures of me, not get into my life! So back off!" I yelled to the now silent paparazzi. I heard a small whimper and I looked down and saw Kayleigh with her head buried in my chest. I felt guilt wash over me.

"Let's just go.." Mitchie whispered. I nodded and we walked to the bus and got on. As soon as we got on the bus, it started moving. I sat down in an armchair and laid Kayleigh down on my chest. I started stroking her hair and she was asleep within minutes. I smiled at how cute she looked.

"Aaron?" I heard someone say. Snapping out of it, I looked up and saw Kylie, Mitchie, and Erick all sitting on the couch.

"Yea?" I asked. Kylie smiled.

"What's the deal with her?" she asked motioning to Kayleigh. I smiled.

"You mean Kayleigh?" I asked. She shrugged and nodded.

"Well, I feel like she was sent to me for a reason. I don't know how to explain it. But when they were going to take her from me, I felt my heart break. But I convinced dad to let her come with us. I kind of asked him if I could adopt her." I said.

"I'm proud of you. You stood up for a little girl that you barely know." Erick said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He shrugged.

"So, where's Patrick?" I asked.

"He's asleep in mine and Erick's room. Speaking of, it's almost two in the morning. Let's go to bed." She said. Erick nodded. They stood up hand in hand. Kylie came over and kissed my forehead like she does every night.

"Night baby brother. Sleep well. And watch her." She said pointing at Kayleigh, who was stirring in her sleep. I nodded.

"I will." She nodded and walked out of the room and into her's and Erick's room. I turned to Mitchie, to see that she had fallen asleep on the couch she was on. I smiled and shifted Kayleigh to where I could pick her up. I stood up, walking over to Mitchie, covered her with a blanket, and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I said then walked to the back room, past Kylie and Erick's room and to mine and Mitchie's room. It included and double bed, bunk beds, two dressers, a shower, and two closets. I smiled and walked over and laid Kayleigh on the bed softly. I walked over to my dresser and got out my pajama pants and my smallest t-shirt and shorts. I walked back over to the bed and saw Kayleigh sitting up looking around wide eyed. I sat down beside her and she instantly curled up against me making me smile.

"Why did you wake up sweetie?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know.. I'm tired." She said, showing how tired she was with a yawn making me chuckle.

"Well here. Let's get you into more comfy clothes, then we'll sleep. How about that?" I asked and pushed her nags out of her eyes. She nodded. I stood up and started helping her change into my t-shirt. As she was taking her shirt off, I couldn't help but notice the large bruises on her stomach, making me cringe. Before I said anything, I quickly put my shirt over her head. It fell to her knees but she looked adorable. She pulled off her pants and slid on my shorts. I helped her tie the waist band but they were still a little to big. I smiled anyway.

"Ok, lemme change, then we can sleep." I said. I walked into the bathroom, changed quickly and walked out and saw Kayleigh laying under the sheets, trying to stay awake.

I smiled and crawled in bed with her. She instantly laid her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Night sweetheart." I said.

"Night A-a-ron.." she said inbetween a yawn. I smiled for like the hundredth time that night, kissed the top of her head, and slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_STILL AARON'S POV!_

I woke up the next morning to see Kayleigh still sleeping. Smiling, I got out of the bed carefully and I walked into the livingroom area of the bus. I saw everyone awake. Mitchie was at the table in the kitchen eating cereal, Erick was feeding Patrick and Kylie was sitting beside him. I smiled at everyone, walked over, and sat by Mitchie and kissed her cheek.

"Morning baby." I said. She smiled.

"Morning, where's Kayleigh?" she asked. I smiled at my girlfriends sudden interest in the little girl.

"She's asleep, or was." I said as I looked up and saw Kayleigh walking through the doorway, still wearing my clothes. I smiled at her.

"Awe, she looks adorable." Mitchie whispered. I nodded.

"Morning Kayleigh!" Erick said. Kayleigh looked up at him alarmed, before running over to me and into my arms. I looked at Erick and saw his confused face.

"You're the same age as you know who and you look kinda like him…" I said. He nodded in understanding. Looking down at the little girl in my arms, I smiled.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Wanna go watch some TV?" Mitchie asked her. Kayleigh looked at her skeptically before nodding slowly. Mitchie held her arms out to pick Kayleigh up, but Kayleigh clung to me tightly. I looked at my in apology. She shrugged.

"I guess I'll come too." I said. We walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Mitchie turned the TV on and the very first thing I saw was a picture of me.

"Turn it up please…" I said. She obliged.

_Looks like there's yet another addition, to the Jonas family. _The reporter said. _Aaron Jonas was seen walking out of the concert hall in Chicago yesterday with Mitchie Dolley. But he was also seen with a young girl. He was seen to be holding her tightly. Sources say that she is a fan of Jonas and something bad happened at the meet and greet. After the concert, our reporter Matt, was lucky enough to get an interview with Nick Jonas. Here's the clip of the interview._

"_so Nick," Matt started, "Who is this mysterious child?"_

"_Well, she is a little girl in need of help so we are going to help." Nick explained. Matt nodded._

"_Well it seems like something more to your son."_

"_We're just helping her. No strings attached." Nick said._

"_well there you have it. Straight from Nick Jonas himself."_

_Well it seems like Nick set our story straight. But I can't help but feel that Aaron wants this little girl to be more. Nick says they're just helping her, but that's not what I get from the look in Aaron's eyes. Could it be that the youngest Jonas wants to be a father when he is just a kid himself? We hope to get an answer to that soon. Back to you Robert._

I felt tears come to my eyes from the interview. How can my dad say that?! Does that mean he's not going to let me adopt her? I bit my lip.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said standing up and handing Kayleigh over to Mitchie.

"Kayleigh, stay here with Mitchie. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to her. She nodded and I leaned down, kissed her forehead, kissed Mitchie's cheek, and walked off and got in the shower.

I took a 15 minute shower, trying to clear my head. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and looked into the steam filled mirror. That reported is right. I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm still a kid. I let out a big sigh, right as I felt the bus come to a stop. Great. Now I get to talk to my dad. I sighed again and put on my clothes. I took my time walking out of the bathroom. I started tidying up my room but suddenly stopped as I heard something I never wanted to hear.

_Kayleigh screaming my name in what sounded like pain._

Throwing open the door, I ran out of my room and into the livingroom and gasped at what I saw. Erick was laying on the floor in shock, Mitchie was standing in shock, my mom was holding a scared Kylie, Uncle Kevin was squatted beside Erick, Uncle Joe was holding a crying Patrick, and my dad was holding a screaming Kayleigh.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" I yelled. Only Mitchie's attention turned to me. She walked over quickly.

"Erick was playing with Kylie acting like he was going to hit her. I don't know what happened. I guess Kayleigh thought he was aiming toward her because she started screaming. Kylie freaked out and accidentally pushed down an in shock Erick. That's when everyone showed up. Kayleigh's screams made Patrick start crying. Your mom went to Kylie and your dad picked up Kayleigh which made her freak out even more. She started screaming your name and that's when you ran in…" she whispered her voice cracking. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. It's ok." I said. She nodded. I walked slowly toward my dad and Kayleigh.

"Dad… let me see her." I said. He nodded and passed her to me. Seeing it was me, she instantly calmed down making everyone sigh in relief. I started rocking back and forth.

"Calm down baby girl. I got you." I whispered. Eventually she stopped shaking. I looked up at everyone.

"We're good." I said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. I stayed where I was and my mom and dad came and sat on both sides of me.

"Ok Aaron. We need to talk about this now." My dad said. I nodded.

"Kayleigh, will you go play with Mitchie?" I asked her. She nodded and ran off to find Mitchie. I sighed and sat down in a chair across from my parents.

"Ok.. Let's talk." I said. My mom nodded.

"Aaron, I know you feel like she was sent to you for a reason. I can see that. But are you ready for the responsibility of a daughter?" she asked. I sighed and thought for a few minutes.

"Yes. I know this is going to sound corny but, now that's she's in my life, I can't see it without her. And I really do think that I'm ready to take on this responsibility. I just can't live without her now." I said. They both nodded.

"Ok, we'll go through with it. We'll be here for you too. Any time you need us. We're going to let you adopt her." My dad said. I smiled and jumped up and hugged them both.

"Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled. After a few minutes I pulled back and sat down.

"Ok, you need to make sure it's ok with her though." My mom said. I nodded.

"Kayleigh!" I yelled. She came into the room a few seconds later. She walked over to me and sat in my lap.

"How would you feel if I became your daddy?" I asked, smiling like an idiot. She smiled at me.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Will you let me adopt you?" I asked her. She nodded furiously and hugged my neck. I hugged her back. I looked at my parents who looked at me with only a look a son would know. I nodded and pulled Kayleigh away from me.

"Ok Kayleigh. I need to talk to you, ok. First of all, this is my mom and dad." I said, motioning to them. She smiled and waved at them. Then she looked at me.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked. I looked at my parents and they were smiling and nodding. I looked back at Kayleigh and nodded.

"Yes. Grandma and Grandpa." I said. She nodded.

"Ok, baby. First of all, baby girl, Erick won't hurt you. He wants to be your friend. Ok?" I said. She nodded, smiling making me smile.

"Ok, next, we need to know a little bit more about you. First of all, what's your last name?" I asked. She sat for a moment, remembering.

"Greene." She said. I nodded. Kayleigh Greene.

"Ok, what's your middle name?" I asked. Again, she thought.

"Amanda." She said. I nodded again. Kayleigh Amanda Greene. Soon to be Kayleigh Amanda Jonas.

"How old are you sweet heart?" my dad asked. She looked at him and held up 4 fingers.

"I'm four but I'll be 5 soon." She said. I smiled.

"So, you're in preschool?" I asked. She nodded at me.

"That's weird." I heard my mom say. I looked at her.

"What's weird?" I asked her.

"Kayleigh can talk so well for a four year old." She said. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yea, but oh well." I said hugging Kayleigh close and tickling her making her giggle. She had the most adorable laugh. I chuckled.

"Now, we're at a stop for a few hours… What do you say we go shopping for her? Get her some clothes?" my mom asked. I hesitated but nodded anyway.

"Let's go." I said.

After gathering everyone, not including Uncle Joe and Uncle Kevin, who stayed to watch Patrick, we went to the mall. We managed to get through the paparazzi fine, but it's the fans that got to us.

"OMG! I love you Erick!" girls were screaming.

"Ah! The Jonas'! I think I'm going to faint!"

"Mitchie! You're my idol!"

But my absolute favorite was, "Who's the cutie Aaron is holding?"

Finally getting security, we got away from the fans and went to the stores. First, we went to Justice. The torture zone. The girls went crazy looking for things for Kayleigh. Me and Erick sat on one of the benches, me holding a hyper Kayleigh.

"Hey Aaron? What size does she wear?" Mitchie asked me. I shrugged.

"Well then she has to try on the clothes," she said. I nodded and let go of Kayleigh who help Mitchie's hand. My eyes widened as I remembered the bruises. Jumping up I ran over and blocked Kylie from taking Kayleigh into the dressing room.

"Uhm, I'll help her." I said. Kylie looked at me confused.

"I have it. I have a son. I think I'm good." She said trying to get around me but I wouldn't let her.

"No, let me do it. Like you said, a son. You must be exhausted. Go sit with Erick." I said faking a chuckle nervously. She glared at me.

"Ok, what's really going on?" she asked. I sighed and looked around to make sure no one could hear.

"She has bruises all over her from Josh and I didn't want you to see. You would make a big deal over it." I said. Her face softened.

"Awe. Aaron, I promise, she's ok with me. I'm her aunt after all. I think she is safe with me. Don't worry. I'll bring her out after she's tried on everything. If it makes you feel better, you can come in there with us?" she said. I shook my head.

"No. you take her. I'm good. But I'm approving the clothes. Ok?" I said. Kylie giggled and nodded. She walked Kayleigh into the dressing room and I walked over to Erick who was sitting there playing with a toy microphone.

"Dude. What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm bored." He said. I nodded and sat down.

"So man, how is Kayleigh?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"She's good. I talked to her earlier, she is gonna try and open up to you. She was just scared." I said. He nodded. I leaned back and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up about fifth teen minutes later to someone pulling on my skinny jeans. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw a smiling Kayleigh. I smiled back and picked her up. I looked around and saw everyone, including Erick, over by the bathing suits. I walked over to them with Kayleigh in my arms.

"Hey… my daughter is not wearing that!" I yelled catching everyone's attention. I was currently looking at a white bikini with the word Justice all over it.

"Calm down sweetie. It's just a bathing suit. Plus she's four. Who is gonna hit on her?" my mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"Perverts." I whispered. I then turned to Kylie who was looking at some other bathing suits.

"Kylie, she can't wear that." I whispered harshly. She looked at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The bruises. They didn't look like they were gonna heal quickly either." I admitted sadly. She nodded in understanding and picked up a one piece bathing suit. It was black with pink and green polka dots all over it. I approved.

"Ok, I think we're done here." Kylie said. Everyone agreed. We went and paid and walked out of the store, getting looks and giggles from fans. I rolled my eyes.

"Where to next?" my dad asked. I smirked.

"I want hear to have skinny jeans, converse, and vans." I said. My dad nodded, smirking also.

"To Journey's!" he said. Everyone laughed at him, even Kayleigh.

"Grandpa silly." She said. I nodded and chuckled.

"yea baby, grandpa very silly." I said. My dad glared at me but I could tell he thought it was cute too.

We stumbled upon a Journey's store after much looking. We walked inside and I set Kayleigh down on the ground and she ran over to Erick and hugged is legs.

"Aweee." All the girls said in unision. I chuckled at Erick's shocked look. He soon got over the shock and he picked Kayleigh up and threw her over his shoulder, her giggling the whole time. While she was occupied with that, I walked over to Mitchie and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you babe." I said kissing her neck softly. She shrugged.

"It's ok. I know you want the best for Kayleigh and that's gonna take some time. Just don't forget about me." She said jokingly. I smiled against her skin.

"Never." I whispered. "Wanna help me get her some Vans and Converse?" I asked. She nodded. We walked over and picked out the size she would need. We got her every color converse known to man. Gray, black, white, pink, lime green, baby blue, navy blue, yellow, orange, red, and brown. Every single color. We got her black and white checkered vans and the rainbow colored checkered Vans. While we were looking at skinny jeans, Kayleigh came over to us.

"Aaron?" she asked in her small and soft voice. I got down so I was eye level with her.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Who sings the song playing?" she asked. Listening carefully, I recognized the song as 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. They are my good friends.

"Paramore. Why sweetie?"

"Because I like it. I was just wondering." She said. I nodded and leaned down and picked her up.

"Well, I have their CD's. we can listen to them any time you want to. Ok?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Ok, well I think we're almost done here. Where do you want to go next?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Anywhere." She said. I chuckled and nodded. I kissed her temple and set her down. She ran off somewhere. Who knows where. Trying to keep my eye on her, I saw that she ran to my dad. Smiling I turned back to Mitchie who was looking at the skinny jeans. I saw that she had picked out about 5 pairs. 1 regular denim, red ones, gray ones, black ones, andwhite ones. We can come get more if she needs them.

"Ok, I think we're done here." I said to Mitchie. She nodded and we went to the checkout counter. On the way there, some shirts caught my attention. Walking over, I saw that they were perfect so I picked out 3 of them in the smallest size they had.

We finally checked out and we all left the store. I was once again holding Kayleigh. I just couldn't seem to put her down. She didn't seem to mind either.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Kylie asked while holding Erick's hand and carrying shopping bags. I shrugged and looked at everyone else who also shrugged.

"Can we go to that place?" Kayleigh asked pointing at a Claire's store. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead not bothering to see the flash in the distance.

"Of course we can sweet heart. Guys, lets go." I said. Everyone nodded and we walked into the store. Kayleigh went straight to the sunglasses when I set her down. I followed her and took out my phone.

"Kayleigh, make a funny face." I said as she put on Shutter Shades, a lime green pair. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. I walked over and put on a pair of bright blue shutter shades and we took pictures together. One of them where I was kissing her forehead, and another where she was kissing my cheek. I then took one of me kissing her nose and her giggling when I did it. It was adorable. Its my new wallpaper on my phone. I couldn't resist; I decided to buy both pairs of shutter shades. Kayleigh picked out a regular pair of sunglasses. Then we walked over to where everyone else was.

"What were yall doing over there?" my mom asked. I chuckled.

"We were taking pictures." I said showing her my wallpaper. She smiled lovingly.

"That's adorable." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, is there anything else you need from here because everyone is getting hungry…" my dad said trailing off as he looked over to the side of the store. I followed his gaze and gasped at what I saw. Kayleigh and Mitchie were taking pictures in the mirror together. They were both wearing tutu's and tiaras. It was probably the cutest thing ever.

"Aweee." I heard Kylie yell from across the store, earning a glare from the clerk. Kylie ignored it making me laugh.

Eventually, we left the store and went to the food court. After eating, we decided to go to the local park since we still had three hours to kill before we absolutely had to leave.

I got on the slides and swings with Kayleigh. It was pretty fun. Kylie just so happened to have her camera so we took tons of pictures. My favorites were ones of me and Mitchie kissing while leaning on a tree, me holding Erick bridal style and him kissing my cheek while I was holding him making me laugh during the picture, one where Kylie was on my back and we were both smiling into the camera, one where my dad had me in a headlock, one where me and my mom were just hugging, and one of me and Kayleigh, I was holding her and she was kissing my nose and I was laughing when she did it. It was like she was really my daughter.

Kylie got tons of goofy pictures too. One was of me chasing Erick around for no apparent reason. And one of my favorites, was when I ran up behind Mitchie and picked her up and spun her around. She had a huge smile on her face and I was whispering in her ear while I twirled her. It was probably the best day of my life.

After leaving the park, we listened to Paramore all the way home in the limo. Kayleigh loved them. It made my heart melt to see her smile all the time. We got back to the busses and we unloaded everything onto the kid's bus. The parents went to their bus, and then we were on the road again. as we drove, me, Mitchie, and kayleigh put her new clothes up in mine and Mitchie's room. We got to the last bag and I got Kayleigh to sit on the bed.

"Ok baby girl, while we were out, I got you a few things." I said handing her the bag. She opened n and looked at the contents and gasped.

There were three t-shits in there. One had 'Paramore' written on the front and in lighter text behind it, it said 'Riot!' the title of their hit CD. On the back it had the names of the songs off of the CD all over it.

One had H2O on the front, just like Hayley's shirt.

The last one had a picture of the band on it and on the back it said 'Crushcrushcrush!' and under that it said, 'Paramore!'

"Thank you soooo much Aaron!" she said hugging me. I smiled.

"No problem." I said. She pulled back from the hug and yawned.

"I think someone needs a napppp…" I said. She shook her head.

"I don't want a nap." She said stubbornly. I smirked.

"Ok, well, then let's just go watch some TV. How's that sound?" I asked her. She nodded so I walked over to her and picked her up and walked out to the living room area and sat on the couch with Kayleigh in my lap and turned on the TV. I got situated. I leaned against the arm rest and laid down. Kayleigh laid down on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her back and with the other arm I reached up and stroked her hair. She was asleep within minutes. After I felt her breathing even out, I soon fell asleep too.

_THE NEXT DAY_

_ERICK'S POV!_

We stopped to get gas so I got out and stretched my legs a little. When we were ready to get back on the road because it started to rain, I walked on the bus and stopped short at what I saw. Kylie was curled up on the couch looking out the window at the rain, with tears streaming down her face. In her hand was a letter. At the end of the couch, both of the twins were fast asleep.

"Kylie, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. Without looking at me she answered.

"The guy that raped me, he's battling for custody of Patrick. He's got a lawyer and everything. I'm going to lose my son now."


	10. Chapter 10

_TWO MONTH'S LATER!_

_AARON'S POV_

After everyone found out about the rapist battling for custody of Patrick, things went a little haywire. It's like no one could calm down. There's a trial in two days for Patrick.

Kayleigh is still with us. She is still as adorable as ever though. She hasn't changed any. Except she is now five. A day after the custody trial, we have to go to one to get Josh sent to jail. I will make sure he doesn't hurt my baby girl anymore. The adoption is still in the works though.

Another good thing is that me and Kylie had our birthdays. I am now a teenager; 13. and kylie is 14. Finally.

Right now, we are backstage, warming up for our concert. We are currently in San Diego. What Kayleigh doesn't know, is I have a surprise for her. Ever since that day in Journey's, she is obsessed with Paramore. She loves them. I have flown them in to meet her and be our opening act. No one but me, my parents, and the band knows. It's awesome. Right as I was about to go find Kayleigh before the show, I saw Hayley and the boys walk through the backstage door.

"Hayley!" I yelled. She looked up at me and smiled and waved. I ran over and hugged her.

"Aaron!" she said hugging me back.

"How have you been?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Same old same old. What about you? Who's this little girl that's all over the news?" she asked. I smiled just at the mention of her.

I told her the whole story. Start to finish. She smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you. So, she's our biggest fan?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh yea. She knows every song. Every word. Every note. And she's 4, well, now 5." I said. Hayley smiled.

"Well I wanna meet her!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"Ok, let me go find her!" I said. She nodded. I turned around and ran around trying to find her. She was no where to be found. I felt panic rise in me. Where is she?

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh, Sweetheart!" I yelled. I heard a muffled response. I walked towards it. It was behind my dressing room door. I walked in there and saw Kayleigh sitting on the couch, crying. I ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked her, rocking back and forth trying to get her to calm down.

"I- i- I- thought I saw j-j-josh so I came in here to l-l-look for you but you weren't h-here. I thought you left me." She said, sobbing at the end. I just hugged her tighter.

"Baby girl, never. I will never leave you. I promise. We're in this till the end. Ok sweetheart?" I asked her. She nodded against my chest. I pulled her away and wiped her tears.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded again. I smiled and kissed her nose and forehead softly.

"Good, now come on. I have a surprise for you." I said. She smiled and stood up. It was the first time all day I looked at her attire really. She was wearing her white skinny jeans, black converse, and her Hayley H2O shirt, as she called it. She couldn't look any cuter.

"Ok." She said. I leaned down and picked her up and carried her out of the room and to where I knew Hayley and the boys would be. When Kayleigh saw them, I was scared she stopped breathing. I whipped my head towards her and saw her shocked expression. I smiled.

"Yo Hayley!" I yelled. Hayley turned around and smiled at Kayleigh. She walked over, without the guys right now.

"Hi." She said to Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh, this is Hayley from Paramore. Hayley, this is Kayleigh." I said.

"Hi Kayleigh. Love the outfit." She complimented her. I heard Kayleigh gulp, and I chuckled.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"Sweetheart its ok to talk to her." I said to Kayleigh. She nodded so I kissed her temple and set her down with Hayley.

"Well I need to finish warming up. I'll come get you before the concert starts." I told Hayley. She nodded and took Kayleigh's hand and led her to the couch and sat down with her.

I smiled and walked off in search of Mitchie. Not finding her close by, I went up to Kylie and Erick who were warming up their vocals.

"Have you guys seen Mitchie?" I asked.

"Yea, she was walking around looking for you. Said she had something important to tell you." Kylie said. I nodded in thanks and walked off again.

I finally found Mitchie looking in my dressing room. Walking in there, I made myself shown.

"Hey babe." I said. Mitchie whipped around and I saw the tears in her eyes. She bit her lip.

"Hey Aaron." She said in a voice that was nervous? Scared? I don't know.

"What's wrong?" I asked just sensing something bad was going to happen.

"Erm, well…" she started by hesitated.

"Just say it Mitch."

"I think we should break up." At those 6 words, my heart stopped momentarily. I felt the tears sting in my eyes.

"W-what?" I stuttered out. She nodded.

"We never see each other anymore. We barely talk. Can we be friends though?" she asked. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"You said you understood about Kayleigh! You're just jealous because you aren't the only girl in my life anymore! Please, don't do this. I need you. I love you." I said, but I don't know if I could believe myself.

"Yes Aaron, I'm jealous of a 5 year old. I just need time to clear my head. To see if it's worth it." She said, walking out of the room. I let my tears fall, and I crumpled to the floor crying. I sat in there for a good ten minutes, sobbing.

"Aaron! Where are you? Kayleigh is looking for you!" I heard Kylie's voice yell. I tried to calm down, but It wouldn't work. Finally, Kylie walked through the door and immediately took my into her arms.

"Awe, Aaron. What happened?" she asked me. I shuddered at the memory.

"Mi-mitchie b-broke up with m-me." I said through sobs.

"Aaron.. Aaron Nicholas look at me." She said. I looked up at her, with silent tears running down my face. She wiped them away.

"Aaron, if Mitchie doesn't want you in her life, then you don't NEED her in your life. Kayleigh is the only girl you need now, ok?" she said. I nodded. She was right. I don't need Mitchie. I have Kayleigh, Kylie, and my mom.

"You're right. Thanks Kylie. You're the best." I told her, while standing up. She also stood.

"Oh, I know. Now go find Kayleigh." She said, shoving me out of the room. I smiled at the mention of Kayleigh. While looking for her, I passed Mitchie. I only glared at her. She looked away from me in shame. I ignored it though. I finally found Kayleigh. She was walking around singing. She had a pretty good voice.

"Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that will never change…" she sang. My eyes widened. My sweet little girl just said whore. Running over to her, I picked her up and sat her on my knee. She looked at me innocently.

"Baby, don't ever say whore again. ok?" I asked her. She nodded innocently.

"Ok, daddy." She said and I froze. She called me daddy. I felt tears of happiness fill my eyes.

"You called me daddy." I whispered. She nodded hesitantly.

"Is that ok? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she said looking away from me. I smiled and hugged her close to me.

"No baby girl. It's fine. I'm so glad you called me daddy. I love you sweetheart." I said into her hair.

"I love you too daddy." She whispered making me smile. I stood up and picked her up and walked over to where everyone was getting ready for prayer. I stood on the other side of the circle, away from Mitchie, earning confused looks from everyone. Because me and Mitchie used to always stand together during prayer. I ignored the looks.

After prayer, Paramore went behind the stage, and started the concert. I sat on the couch with Kayleigh. Kylie and Erick were sitting on the couch opposite of me, with Patrick.

"Daddy," Kayleigh said. I looked down at her, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Kylie and Erick's heads whip my way.

"Yea baby?" I asked her in response.

"What's gonna happen to Josh?" she whispered brokenly. I hugged her tight. I know that he hurt her, but she would always love him. He's her brother.

"Awe, baby girl. Well, Josh is going to go to jail for a long time because he hurt you. Don't worry about him, ok sweetie?" I asked her. She nodded against my chest.

"Aaron Nicholas…" I heard a very stern voice from behind me say. Looking backwards, I saw my mom.

"Yea?" I asked.

"What was with you and Mitchie today?" she asked, coming and sitting beside me. Kayleigh moved to her arms.

"She broke up with me." I said annoyed. My mom nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby boy." She said. I shrugged.

"I'm ok. Kylie helped me." I said smiling over at Kylie. She smiled back.

"That's good. Well, you better go get ready. I'll take care of Kayleigh." She said. I nodded. Kayleigh looked at me wither big green eyes.

"I'll be back when we get done with our first set, ok baby girl?" she nodded.

"Ok, daddy." She said making my mom smile. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her nose, which made her giggle. I smiled again, and walked off, over to Kylie, Erick, and Mitchie. Ignoring Mitchie, I acknowledged the others.

"What song are we opening up with again?" I asked.

"I can't take my eyes off of you." Mitchie said, bitterly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sounds, great." I said sarcastically.

"Ready guys?" our stagehand asked. We nodded. As soon as Paramore came off of the stage, we walked over and got on the risers.

"Remember, we changed the parts up." Erick said. We all nodded in response.

The music started and I heard the crowd go wild. The risers started rising and Kylie and Erick started singing their part.

**Aaron**

_Mitchie_

_**Both**_

Erick

**Kylie**

_Both_

_**All**_

**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**

As soon as we got on the stage, I noticed this girl in the front row. Right when I saw her, butterflies entered my stomach. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And she seemed to be my age. She had the brightest blue eyes ever! She had long, luscious, curly, brunette hair that fell to mid back. She was petite. Her smile was really bright. Her skin, I could tell, was a dark complexion. Probably the darkest I have ever seen. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

_**All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along**_

By the time the chorus started, the risers were all the way down so we were free to walk around.

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true**_

I walked over to the side of the stage where the girl was. I sang directly to her. There was just something about her that drew me in. like when I first me Kayleigh. It was weird, in a good way. Soon, Kylie joined me on this side of the stage. She noticed the girl I was staring at and she winked at her. The girl got the message and blushed, and so did i. I guess it was girl talk.

Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

**Oh, right here is right where we belong**

_You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

By this part of the song, I'd loosened up more. When I sang this part, I kept pointing at the blue eyed beauty in the first row. She would blush and then squeal with her friends. I smirked. Making a girl blush had never felt so good.

_**Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play**_  
**Can't take my eyes off of you  
**_**Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
**__**And I never ever felt this way  
**_  
_**Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see**_

When we sang this part, I leaned down and reached my hand out to the girl. She reached up and grabbed my hand too. I winked at her and let go of her hand. I walked away smiling as I heard her friends squeal.

_**  
**_  
_**Chorus**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you**_

We finished singing and I was breathing hard. I don't think I've ever put that much soul into one song before.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!" Kylie yelled into her microphone. I smiled at the fans yelling. I kept glancing over at the girl. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"I know I'm doing great!" I said smiling. Kylie rolled her eyes at me, playfully.

"Why don't we get on to our next song then?" Erick said, laughing. I nodded.

Next we sang, 'No Air.' It was awesome. We sang a few more songs as a band and then Erick and Kylie went backstage to get ready for their set. Me and Mitchie had to sing one of our song together.

"Well everyone," Mitchie started off awkwardly. "Me and Aaron have to sing one of our songs and then I'll leave and let Aaron take over." She said. We nodded at the band behind us and the music started.

**Aaron**

_Mitchie_

_**Both**_

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**  
_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_ **yeah!!  
**_To all the possibilities_  
**I know** _that something has changed_  
_**Never felt this way**_  
_And right here tonight_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**_  
**Now who'd of ever thought that**  
_**We'd both be here tonight  
**__And the world looks so much brighter_  
_With you by my side_  
_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**__I know it for real_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
**_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_  
_The start of something new_  
_**Start of something new**_

Throughout the whole song, I kept staring at the blue eyed girl. That song, fit.

Mitchie walked offstage and I was left alone. I smiled at everyone.

"Well hello everyone. This first song is for someone, she is beautiful. I can tell that she is inside and out. I don't know her personally, but you just might. Let me hear you scream!" I said winking and smiling. The music started, so I started singing and dancing around the stage,

**Saw you from a distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face**

**In a sea of people  
There is only you  
I never knew what the song was about  
But suddenly now I do**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**I see the sparkle of a million flashlights  
A wonderwall of stars  
But the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can**

I walked over and reached my hand out to her again. but this time when she touched my hand, she put something in it. Smiling, I put it in my skinny jeans pocket.

**  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**Saw you from the distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hands  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Thanks everyone!" I said as the applause and screams got louder. The stage hand came out with a stool and my acoustic guitar. I took both and sat down on the stool.

"So, I'm sure you've seen the pictures everywhere recently of me and a little girl." I said. On the screen behind me, pictures of me and Kayleigh showed up. I smiled at the memories.

"Well that little girl means the world to me. She is my everything. I don't know what I would do without this little girl. I'll soon be telling everyone the story of her and stuff like that. All I'm going to tel you now is her name is Kayleigh. But, we were sitting in the car the other day and the radio was up really loud. A song came on and she instantly fell in love with it. She asked me if I would sing it for her. So that is exactly what I'm going to do. This song is called 'No Boundaries' by Kris Allen. I'm going to do a cover of it. I hope you enjoy it. This is for you sweetheart." I said looking over to the side of the stage. I saw Kayleigh there so I smiled at her and blew her a kiss. She giggled. I turned back to the front of the stage and started playing. Soon, my band started playing with me.

**Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want, but how long can you wait?  
Every moment last forever.  
When you feel you've lost your way.**

**What if my chances were already gone?  
I started believing that I could be wrong.  
But you give me one good reason.  
To fight and never walk away.**

**So here I am, still holding on**

**With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing.**

**Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries.  
There are no boundaries.**

**I fought to the limit, to stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets?  
Don't know where the future's heading  
But nothing's gonna bring me down  
I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line  
I risked being safe but I always knew why  
I always knew why**

**So here I am, still holding on**

**With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing**

**Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can**

**You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you  
And your dreams**

**With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe**

**Yeah, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries**

**With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes**

**There are no boundaries.  
There are no boundaries.  
There are no boundaries.**

"This little girl has showed me that there are no boundaries. I used to think the only important thing was music. That's what would get me by. But then Kayleigh showed up in my life. She showed me that it wasn't the only thing. So thank you for listening. And remember, there are no boundaries." I said, smiling. I got up and walked off of the stage and Erick and Kylie walked on. I smiled at everyone, but I didn't see Mitchie or Kayleigh anywhere. Not thinking anything bad of it, I walked into my dressing room and changed. I walked back out and heard muffled voices coming from Mitchie's dressing room. I walked over and cracked the door open. I almost gasped out loud at what I saw.


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie had Kayleigh gripped tightly in her arms and she was in her face. Kayleigh had tears running down her face. I was about to go get Kayleigh and tell Mitchie off, but Mitchie started talking.

"Listen here you little brat! Aaron is MINE! Back off you twit. He doesn't want you. He never did. He just feels sorry for you. So go back to where you came from. No one here wants you!" she whisper yelled to Kayleigh. She let go of Kayleigh and Kayleigh turned and ran toward the door. As she ran past me, I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She struggled for a second but finally calmed down after a few minutes.

"She baby girl. It's alright. Don't listen to ANYTHING she told you. None of it's true. I want you here baby. You're my world. I love you so much sweetheart. Ok?" I told her, while rocking back and forth. She nodded against my chest but her sobs didn't subside. I sighed and stood up, picking her up. I walked into Mitchie's dressing room to see her standing there like nothing happened.

"Hey Aaron. Hi Kayleigh." She said. I tolled my eyes at her fake sweetness.

"Oh shut the heck up Mitchie. I just saw what you did to Kayleigh. I'm not stupid. And everyone wants her here! And you know it! No one wants you here because all you are is a stuck up, whiny, itch bay! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for everyone else! You wouldn't be famous if it weren't for me, Kylie, and Erick! Because no one likes you! You're another Britney freaking Spears! So shut the heck up and leave if you don't like what has to happen in life! No one wants you here! Get it?!" I yelled at her, furiously. Kayleigh only cried more. Mitchie was silent.

"You can either leave or finishup these last two shows, I could care less. But if you decide to stay, I swear, if you come within 10 feet of me or Kayleigh, I will personally make your life living hell. Got it?" I asked angrily. She nodded.

"It's your choice. Stay, or go. Just leave me and Kayleigh alone." I said then started to walk out of the room.

"You will pay for this Jonas." Mitchie told me angrily. I whipped around to look at her. Feeling Kayleigh sob into my chest made my hear break all over again.

"You know Bitchie," I said changing her name, she glared. "I don't think I'll ever regret this. Nice knowing you." I said then walked out.

"Come on baby girl, calm down. You're ok now. I've got you." I whispered sweetly. But she wouldn't stop crying. My heart was breaking even more each second. I walked to the couches where everyone was but Erick, Kylie, Uncle Joe and Uncle Kevin, because they went home. The Paramore band was on one of the couches and my parents were on the other one. Kayleigh still hadn't stopped crying. Once I reached the couches, I stood by the one that my parents were sitting on, and I rocked back and forth slowly but Kayleigh would not stop freaking crying.

"What happened to her?" my mom asked exasperated.

"Mitchie.." I growled. I looked over and saw everyone looking at me confused.

"Mitchie was yelling at her, telling her no one wanted her here and that I didn't love her. She won't stop crying. I've been trying to get her to stop for a long time. And I took care of Mitchie. Just to tell you, I kinda of called her a bad word and I'm ready for any punishment you want to give me." I said.

"We're not going to punish you. But what exactly did you say to Mitchie, because she looks really mad." My dad said pointing behind me. I turned and saw Mitchie pacing angrily. I shrugged.

"Told her off. Called her the next Britney Spears. Told her she wouldn't be famous if it weren't for me, Erick, and Kylie. I also told her that no one wanted her here. Then she told me I would regret it, and I called her Bitchie instead of Mitchie." I said in one breath. My dad laughed at the Bitchie part. My mom hit him.

"Well, just as long as she doesn't try and do anything, I guess its ok. But you need to get Kayleigh to calm down. She's going to make herself sick." My mom said. I nodded and once again, tried ot get Kayleigh to calm down.

"Kayleigh, sweetheart, calm down…" I said to her. But that only made her sob louder. She fisted my vintage t-shirt in her hands and clung to me making my heart break for abut the 5th time in the last ten minutes.

"Daddy, don't leave me… please don't leave me." She sobbed. My heart broke for the 6th time. I sat down on the floor and sat Kayleigh in my lap.

"Baby girl I would never leave you. NEVER. You're my world. My life. I would never leave you. Come on sweetie, calm down." I told her. She just sobbed again. I have no clue what else Mitchie said to her, but I'll kill her. From the stage, I heard Erick and Kylie introducing for me and Mitchie to come back. I but my lip and stood up and handed Kayleigh over to my mom. She immediately started kicking.

"Daddy! Don't leave me!" she screamed. 7th time. I bit my lip.

"I have to go sweetheart. I'll be right back though. Stay with grandma and grandpa. Ok sweetheart?" I said to her. I moved the bangs out of her eyes, careful to dodge her kicking feet.

"No! Daddy!" she screamed at me. 8th time. I kissed her forehead quickly, frowned at her, then turned and walked toward the stage.

"Come on Kayleigh. Calm down for grandma." I heard my mom say to her.

"No! I want my daddy! Daddy! Don't leave! Please!" came her pleas. 9th time. I ignored the voices inside my head, telling me to turn around and walked onstage and straight to my microphone. I looked over at the girl and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her slightly, making her frown.

"Well, let's sing our last song of the night!" Kylie said looking over at me. I gave her a look that told her I would tell her later. She nodded.

The music began, and we began to sing our last song, 'Wild at Heart.' I wasn't really putting my soul into it, so Erick helped me sing my parts. Halfway through the song, when it wasn't my turn to sing, I heard a commotion coming from the side of the stage. I looked over and saw my mom holding a still crying Kayleigh back. I could clearly hear their words.

"Kayleigh no…" my mom said pulling Kayleigh back.

"No, I want daddy!" Kayleigh yelled and broke free from my mom's grasp. She ran towards me. I started backing up trying to act like nothing was going on as my dad ran on stage after Kayleigh. I looked over to see Mitchie smirking and Erick and Kylie looking at us confused, and still singing. I shrugged and kept backing up and tried singing, at the same time. Apparently, Kayleigh was really fast because she caught up to me and she jumped on me, still sobbing, making me fall backwards onto the stage. The crowd gasped and all of the music stopped. Everyone on the stage crowded around us and I took Kayleigh into my arms tightly. I glared up at Mitchie.

"What the heck did you do to make her this bad?" I whisper yelled, not caring that my microphone was still on.

"Oh, you know. I just talked to her. Josh's methods really worked." She said smirking. I gasped.

"You hit Kayleigh?!" I yelled, making the audience gasp again. Mitchie looked around wide eyed then looked back at me.

"Shut up Aaron!" she said kicking me in the side, hard. I groaned.

"Back off Mitchie! Leave him alone!" kylie yelled at her. Mitchie turned to her smirking.

"What are you going to do about it princess?" Mitchie said to her. Kylie glared at her, then lunged for her, but Erick held her back.

"No! Let me at her! I'll rip out her extentions!" Kylie yelled making the audience laugh. I turned my attention back to Kayleigh, ignoring the searing pain in my side.

"Are you ok baby girl?" I asked. She shook her head no. I felt fury run through me. I hate Bitchie.

"What did she do to you sweetheart?" I asked her.

"S-she s-slapped me and th-threw m-me into the w-w-wall. And she ki-kicked me, and sh-she s-scratched me. Daddy it hurts…" she whimpered into my chest. I felt angry tears enter my eyes.

I glared up at Mitchie.

"Leave…" I growled. She looked down at me.

"And why would I do that? You told me I had a choice. I choose to stay with you and Kayleigh…" she said smirking. I stood up with Kayleigh in my arms.

"Well I'm taking that choice back. You either leave now or I call the cops and report you for abuse. That's the only choice you get." I said furiously. I'm glad the audience heard that.

"I'm so not scared of you. And who would want to abuse this sweet little child anyway?" Mitchie asked, stroking Kayleigh's cheek, making Kayleigh flinch. Before I could move away, Mitchie was suddenly grabbed from behind. I looked up and saw that cops. I looked around confused. Who called the cops?

"We got a call from Dillian Lautner. She was here for the concert and she knew something was wrong when she went backstage to find her dad. She called us as soon as she heard, uh, Aaron yelling at Mitchie." The big cop holding Mitchie back said. I blushed. Whoever this Dillian girl is, she's my hero.

"Mitchie Dolley, you have a right to remain silent…" the cop read off her rights as he handcuffed her and started to drag her away.

"This is not over JONAS! I will be back!" she yelled making me cringe. I had a horrible headache right now. This was all to much for me.

"Well everyone! Sorry about this! Thanks for coming! We'll have to cancel the meet and greet for now! Sorry! Thanks again! we love you all!" Kylie yelled into the microphone. I hurried off the stage, not being able to handle it anymore. I walked over to one of the couches and laid a still crying, but not sobbing, Kayleigh down on it.

"Kayleigh, where did she do all of this stuff to you?" I asked, letting my own tears fall. I was so mad, angry, and betrayed that I couldn't handle it.

"She slapped me everywhere. When she threw me into the wall, I hit the back of my head and my back. Then she scratched my back really hard, then kicked my back, where she scratched me. It hurts really bad daddy." She said. I gaped at her. Mitchie could of given my little girl a concussion. Head trauma, anything!

"Baby girl, I'm sorry I wasn't in there. Do you feel sleepy?" I asked, knowing if she went to sleep, she just might, not wake up. She nodded and I saw her eyes droop.

"Yea, daddy. I am." She said closing her eyes slightly.

"You can't fall asleep. Whatever you do! Don't fall asleep!" I told her. She nodded and forced her eyes open. I looked around and didn't see anyone out here. Damn it. I turned back to Kayleigh.

"Just stay with me baby. I'm going to get the pain to go away. Can you sit up for me?" I asked. She nodded and sat up. I got behind her and lifted her shirt up slightly. I saw where the scratches and kick marks were. I chocked back a sob.

"Ok, baby, I know it hurts, I'll make it better." I said. I then felt really dizzy. My head started to hurt even worse, and my side was killing me. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming toward me.

It was everyone from the stage. Including Taylor Lautner? And the blue eyed girl? I think I'm going insane.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled but then gasped in pain as my head hurt even worse. They ran over quickly.

"What bud? What's wrong?" my dad asked and my mom cared for Kayleigh.

"Call an ambulance. Kayleigh hit her head against the wall because of Mitchie. And I think I'm going to-" I said but stopped short as my head throbbed again. I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them back up, everything was fuzzy. I saw my dad standing there. He put his hand on my forehead because I started sweating so much.

"Aaron, what are you going to do?" he asked me. I reached over and grabbed his hand tightly.

"I-i-" I said, but couldn't finish because my world started going black. The last thing I heard was sirens, my dad's frantic voice, Kayleigh crying, and people screaming. Then everything went black; I slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

_STILL AARON'S POV!_

_THE NEXT DAY!_

I woke up with a pounding headache the next day. Looking around, I saw that I was in a hospital room. Only two people were in there with me. Taylor Lautner, and- I gasped. The girl from the concert.

"Who are you?" I directed towards her, my voice scratchy. She came over and sat beside me on my bed and stroked my dark hair, that looked like my Uncle Joe's now.

"I'm Dillian Lautner. The girl from the concert. Front row." She said. I nodded slowly. She smiled at me.

"After you went backstage, I followed you. But I also went to find my dad." She said pointing at Taylor. I nodded again. "I saw you standing outside of Mitchie's dressing room and when I saw Kayleigh run out crying, I knew something was wrong so I called the cops. Then I went back to my seat. You came back out, and then everything went downhill." She said. I nodded.

Feeling confident, I spoke, "You know, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you before." I told her, then blushed. She smiled at me.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I smiled but then frowned.

"Where's Kayleigh?" I asked, panicking. She was always with me. And now she wasn't. Dillian looked at me skeptically.

"She's in critical condition. Everything Mitchie did, its horrible." She said, letting tears fall. I wiped them away. She smiled slightly at me.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

"Mitchie broke one of your ribs when she kicked you. You apparently hit your head when Kayleigh knocked you down, that's why you passed out. You're getting out of the hospital in an hour. They canceled the rest of your tour. For yours and Kayleigh's sake." She told me. I nodded.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

For another hour, me and Dillian talked and got to know each other. She is amazing. We exchanged numbers. Too soon, a nurse walked in.

"You're free to go Aaron." She said. I smiled at her and stood up. I smiled at Dillian.

"Wanna come?" I asked her. She nodded. We walked out of the room and she took me to Kayleigh's room. When we walked in, I stopped breathing. On the bed, Kayleigh was laying there, she had a bandage wrapped around her stomach from what I could see. She had an IV in her arm. She had a heart moniter hooked up to her too. I sighed shakily and walked over and sat beside her on the bed. I looked up at Kylie who was in here too.

"Has she woken up?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yea, she has a few times. She always asks for you when she does." She told me. I nodded. Dillian sat down in the chair beside Kylie. I turned back to Kayleigh and stroked her hair.

"Hey baby girl, wake up. Wake up sweetheart." I said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. In her sleep, her nose scrunched up and she looked adorable. I sighed when she didn't wake up. I looked down at my hands and felt tears sting my eyes. I feel horrible about this.

"Daddy…" I heard a small voice say. I looked up and saw Kayleigh looking at me with her big green eyes. I smiled at her.

"Hey baby. How ya feeling?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just my back hurts. Daddy, when can I leave? I don't like it here." She said, and whimpered towards the end. I got closer to her and hugged her. I felt her tears soak through my shirt. I looked up at Kylie.

"Tonight" she mouthed. I nodded.

"Shhhh, baby. It's alright. I'm here now. Nothing's gonna happen." I whispered in her ear. I heard the door open so I looked up and saw Jason and Selena standing there. I held Kayleigh tighter, being careful of her back.

"Aaron, we did not come to hurt anyone." Selena said. I nodded but didn't loosen my hold on Kayleigh.

"We are very sorry for what Mitchie did. We never thought she would do something like this. We just found out yesterday, but she had a crack problem. When she did all of this stuff, she was high. And no, I'm not defending her. But we just wanted to come and say we are terribly sorry and that we sent Mitchie to rehab. And if there's anything we can do, you let us know." Jason said. I nodded.

"Thank you." They nodded and left. I turned back to Kayleigh and rested my head in her hair and laid a kiss there. I heard her even breathing so I laid back on the bed with her in my arms, her asleep on my chest. I stroked her hair and stared at the ceiling.

"A little bit longer sweet girl. A little bit longer." I whispered, then fell asleep with her.

I was woken up a few hours later by someone shaking me. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was my dad.

"Come on, we're going home." He said smiling. I smiled back and got up. I looked down to see Kayleigh still sleeping so I leaned down and picked her up. In her sleep, he wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and followed my dad out of the hospital. When we got outside, we were mobbed by paparazzi.

_What happened at the concert?_

_Awe, poor Kayleigh. Mitchie has gone bad!_

_Aaron, when will you tell us about Kayleigh?_

We ignored them and got into the SUV. I felt bad, but I had to wake up Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh sweetheart, you need to wake up." I said, shaking her lightly. She woke up a few minutes later with confusion in her eyes.

"We're going home. Like, home home. Not the bus." I said. She nodded and buckled up, then curled up beside me.

"I love you daddy." She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"I love you too princess."

After driving for about an hour, we got out and got on our private jet. We flew to Albuquerque. But Erick got on a different plane and went home, to L.A. when we got home, my mom, Kylie, and Kayleigh took the twins inside while me and my dad got all of the luggage. After carrying it inside, we put it in everyone's room. Me and my dad then had to decide which room would be Kayleigh's. we picked the one right next to mine, with the adjoining bathroom connecting it to my room. That way it's easier for me to get to her. Kylie's room was on the other side of the hallway, and then Patrick's room was beside hers. Since it was only about five, since Kayleigh got released early, me and Kylie decided to take Kayleigh and Patrick on a walk. Kylie put Patrick in the stroller, and I picked Kayleigh up. I just loved holding her.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" we yelled and then left. We walked through the neighborhood and Kayleigh was smiling the whole time. I guess she feels better.

"Wanna go meet your cousins?" I asked Kayleigh. She nodded. We walked down to another street, to my aunt and uncle's house. Chris and Trevor. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was answered by Lillian. She squealed and hugged us!

"Awe! Yall are so grown up! I haven't seen yall in a year! Come in come in!" she said ushering us in. I felt Kayleigh burry her head in the crook of my neck in shyness making me smile. We went inside and walked into the livingroom. I saw Aunt Chris and Uncle Trevor sitting on the couch, and beside them was Shane. They all looked up at once and gasped when they saw us.

"Aaron! Kylie!" Aunt Chris exclaimed, standing up and running over to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Uncle Trevor asked, following Chris. We shrugged.

"We came home, and brought the kids on a walk. We missed you so we decided to come over. We're going to grandma and grandpa's next." Kylie said. Chris nodded and looked at the twins.

"Can I hold Patrick?" she asked Kylie. Kylie nodded, smiling. Chris picked Patrick up and held him close.

"He's so cute." She whispered. Shane then came over to me.

"And who's this little cutie right here?" he asked tickling Kayleigh's side. She flinched and grasped onto me tighter. I looked at him apologetically.

"This is Kayleigh Amanda, soon to be Jonas." I said. I got confused looks from everyone. I sighed. And told them Kayleigh's story, start to finish.

"Awe, poor thing." Lily said. I nodded and turned to Kayleigh and kissed the top of her head.

"Kayleigh, sweetie…" I said. She looked up at me. I heard Chris gasp. Must be her eye color.

"Yea daddy?" she asked me softly. I kissed her forehead.

"You can talk to them you know. They're your family." I said to her. She nodded slowly and turned to Shane who was still standing by me. She smiled at him slightly and waved. He smiled back and waved at her. She giggled.

After talking for about an hour. We decided to go to Grandma and Grandpa's.

"Bye everyone." I said. They all said bye. Kayleigh, who was standing beside me holding my hand, ran over and hugged Shane. They had become really close in one hour. He hugged her back, and then we left.

We walked down only a few houses. Kayleigh pulled on my arm and looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. I smiled down at her and leaned down and picked her up.

"You, my brother, are weak." Kylie said. I just shrugged.

"Maybe I like being weak." I whispered and she laughed. We walked up to the door and knocked.

_WITH TROYELLA!_

_TROY'S POV!_

"Troy…" Gabriella said to me, giggling. I smirked against her neck. I was currently blowing raspberries on her neck. Lets just say, Gabi's ticklish.

I heard the doorbell ring but ignored it.

"Troy, that was the doorbell. Go answer it." Gabi said pushing me away from her. I fake glared at her.

"Fine but later, you're mine." I told her. She smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now go!" she said pushing me that way.

"I'm going woman!" I said laughing. I walked to the front door and opened it. I gasped at what I saw.

"Oh my god…"


	13. Chapter 13

_STILL TROY'S POV!_

"Kylie, Aaron? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, ushering them inside.

"We came home. Wanted to see everyone…" Aaron said trailing off. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" I said hugging them both. But I was careful of the little girl in Aaron's arms. When I pulled back, I got down to Patrick's level.

"Hey Patrick," I said kissing his cheek. He yawned in his sleep and I chuckled. I stood back up.

"So, how's-" I started to ask but got cut off by Gabi.

"Troy who was at the door?" she asked walking in. I motioned to Kylie and Aaron.

"Ahh!" Gabi yelled, making the twins stir, and the little girl in Aaron's arms flinch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabi asked, hugging them both, then kissing Patrick and looking at the little girl confused.

"We came home. Wanted to see everyone." Kylie said. Gabi nodded.

"Well don't just sit there! Come sit!" she said. Aaron and Kylie followed us to the livingroom and we all sat down. Gabi sat down next to Kylie, holding Patrick, and I sat down b Aaron.

"Uh, Aaron, who's this cutie?" I asked, pointing to the little girl. He smiled at kissed her forehead.

"This is Kayleigh Amanda, soon to be Jonas." He said. Kayleigh lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at me with beautiful green eyes, smiled, and waved.

"She's adorable." I said. Aaron nodded.

"So, what's she doing with you?" Gabi asked. I told them the story; once again, start to finish. They nodded.

"I'm proud of you." I said I him. He nodded in thanks.

We talked for a good two ours, getting caught up on everything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kayleigh yawn. Aaron kissed her temple.

"Well, I guess we better be getting home. Its getting dark anyway." Aaron said. I nodded. We all stood up and walked to the door.

"Be careful." Gabi said hugging them.

"We will." They answered at the exact same time. I smiled.

"Ok, get your mother to call us tomorrow." I told them. They smiled and nodded. After saying goodbye again, they left.

"They're such good kids." Gabi said. I nodded.

"Well, they are being raised in a great family." I said. She nodded.

_AARON'S POV!_

"So Kayleigh, like them?" I asked the tired little girl. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, they're nice." She said. I nodded.

"That they are." I said.

"So, Kayleigh, are you sleeping with your daddy tonight or in your own room?" Kylie asked. I looked at Kayleigh.

"With daddy." She said. I smiled at her.

"Fine with me." I told her. She laid her head back on my shoulder and I laid my head on top of hers.

After about five more minutes of walking, we were back at home. We walked inside and saw our parents making out on the couch.

"Get a room!" me and Kylie yelled at the same time. They pulled away from each other quickly and blushed.

"Go to your room if you don't wanna see it!" my dad said. My mom blushed harder.

"That's where I was going." Kylie said, taking Patrick out of the stroller, and walking out of the room giggling. I smiled.

"I'm going to give Kayleigh a bath. Where's the medicine?" I asked my mom. She pointed to the kitchen.

"It's on the kitchen counter." She said. I thanked her, and walked to the kitchen, got the medicine for Kayleigh's back, and walked upstairs and into mine and Kayleigh's adjoining bathroom. I set her on the counter.

"Ok baby, do you want to sleep in your monkey pajamas or some of my clothes?" I asked her.

"Your clothes." She said. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get you some." I told her. She nodded. I walked to my room, grabbed a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt and walked back in the bathroom. She was still sitting on the counter. I smiled at her and walked to her room and got her some panties. Looking around her room, I decided that we needed to paint and get her some things. I walked back into the bathroom.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I turned on the ath and let it fill up while I got her undressed. I helped her get out of her shirt carefully, because of the scratches on her back. Doctors said she'll probably have scars.

I walked over to the tub and felt the water. When I felt satisfied with the temperature, I picked Kayleigh up and set her in the tub. She hissed out in pain.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"That water, on the scratches." She told me, her voice cracking. I felt my heart break a little.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It will go away." I said, kissing her temple. She nodded.

She took a quick bath, said she wanted to sleep. After helping her get dressed and putting the medicine on her scratches, we got into my bed. We sat there for a little while, her laying on my chest and me stroking her wet hair softly, when the door to my room opened and my parents walked in.

"Hey, how you both feeling?" my dad asked, coming over and sitting by Kayleigh and tickling her, making her giggle. I smiled.

"I'm fine. When I bathed her, the water stung the scratches." I told them both. My mom nodded.

"Oh, well it will go away." She said hugging me. I nodded.

"Hey, tomorrow, can we go shopping and get stuff to decorate her room? Paint? Bedspreads? Dressers? Stuff like that." I asked my parents.

"Sure. I don't see why not." My mom said kissing my head. I smiled.

"Can I have a Paramore room?" Kayleigh asked me. I hesitated. I've never said no to her.

"No…" I said. She frowned. "But you can put posters of them everywhere. How does that sound?" I asked. She smiled.

"Good! Thank you daddy!" she said hugging me. I smiled at her.

"Well, if we're going to be doing that all day, then we need to get a good nights sleep." My dad said. I nodded.

"Night baby boy." My mom said kissing my forehead, then leaning over and kissing Kayleigh's cheek. My dad leaned down and kissed Kayleigh's forhead then ruffled my hair.

"Night you too. Call us if you need us." They said then walked out.

"Ready for bed?" I asked Kayleigh. She nodded and yawned.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked in a whisper. I smiled and nodded.

"_I don't want another pretty, I don't want just any one to hold, I don't want my love to go to waist, I want you and your beautiful soul…" _I sang softly. I heard her breathing even out. I kissed her head and fell asleep myself.

I woke up the next morning to a loud noise coming from downstairs. Jumping up, I looked over and saw that Kayleigh wasn't in bed anymore. I ran downstairs and saw my dad standing in the kitchen, just as confused as me, and my mom was holding Kayleigh behind her protectively, and Kylie was standing by Patrick. I looked around the kitchen and saw the window was smashed.

"What happened?" I asked making my presence known. Everyone turned to look at me. Kayleigh tried running toward me but my mom wouldn't let her.

"Why can't-" I started to ask but stopped short as I saw all the glass on the ground.

"What happened?" my dad repeated my question for me.

"I don't know. Me and Kylie were making breakfast and all of a sudden someone shot through the window. There's glass everywhere." My mom explained. I nodded slowly. I heard a sound from outside and my eyes widened when I realized it was a gun. My dad heard it too.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled. Everyone hit the floor and another shot was made through the window, making more glass fly everywhere. I heard a whimper coming from across the kitchen and I looked up and saw my mom holding Kayleigh tightly. I sighed. My dad turned to me.

"Go call the police, quietly." He told me. I nodded and got up and walked into the livingroom. I quickly called the police, and walked back into the kitchen and got down by my dad.

"They're coming." I told him. We waited a few minutes and two more shots were made and two more whimpers were emitted from Kayleigh. Suddenly, out front door opened and the police came in quietly. My dad stood up and so did I.

"We came in the front door with no sirens because we knew they would leave." The officer said. "Two men are arresting the people as we speak." We nodded. I looked over and saw my mom cleaning up the glass. Kayleigh, being very careful, ran over to me and hugged my legs. I leaned down and picked her up and walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch with Kayleigh in my lap.

"Morning baby girl. Sleep ok?" I asked her. She nodded while smiling.

"Yea daddy, I did! I came down here with Grandma this morning. We were gonna make pancakes. But then someone came and shot through the window…" she said trailing off with a scowl on her face. I laughed.

"Well, they're mean. What do you say, we skip the pancakes today, and have some tomorrow before we go to the court house?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okie dokie daddy!" she said. I smiled at her.

"Let's go get ready to go shopping, what do you say?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically. She got off my lap and started running.

"I'll race you daddy!" she screamed behind her. I quickly stood up and ran after her.

"You're cheating!" I yelled while laughing. She was already halfway up the stairs.

"Aaron Nicholas! No running in the house!" my mom yelled at me. I smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, but ran the rest of the way. I found Kayleigh sitting on my bed when I got upstairs. I smirked and tackled her to the bed, not hard, and started tickling her.

"D-dad-dy! St-top!" she yelled through giggles. I smiled.

"Ok, fine." I said and got off of her. She smiled and giggled again.

"Ok, baby, I have to go get in the shower. Are you going to stay in here or go downstairs?" I asked. She sat there for a minute.

"I'll go downstairs." She said. I nodded, stood, kissed the top of her head, and walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and walked into my room and got dressed in gray skinny jeans, a black v cut shirt, and my black converse. I dried my dark brown, almost black, hair and didn't bother straightening it. I smiled and walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting on the couch with Kayleigh. She was sitting in between his legs, holding a guitar, and he was teaching her. I smiled.

"How cute." I heard a voice say. Turning, I saw Kylie standing beside me. I smiled at her.

"I know… Kylie?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Yea?"

"Thanks." I said to her.

"For what?"

"Giving Kayleigh a chance." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"No problem. I love her. She's so adorable and fun to be around. I'm glad you did what you did." She told me. I smiled at her, and hugged her. My mom came around the corner.

"Ok, everyone is ready but Kayleigh. So whenever you get her ready, we can go." My mom said to me. I nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Sorry to break this up, but Kayleigh, we need to get you ready." I told her. She nodded and turned and hugged my dad.

"Thank you Grandpa." She said. He smiled at me.

"Its no problem Kayl. Now go get ready." He said. She smiled and nodded and got up. I walked with her upstairs, into her room, and to her closet.

"What do you want to wear sweetheart?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"My jean skinny's, lime green converse, and my hot pink tank top over my lime green tank top." She said. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said. I helped her get dressed. Then she say in front of her mirror and I did her hair. I pulled it half up, half down, and put a lime green bow in it. She went to brush her teeth when I was done. She finished and we walked downstairs.

We all left and went to the mall. We went to a store where you can get decorations first.

"Ok, what kind of room do you want?" I asked Kayleigh, who I was holding. She shrugged.

"Can we just look?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded. We started walking around and she saw one.

"I like that blanket!" she said pointing to a tye dye comforter. I smiled and nodded.

"I do too. Ok, we'll get that. What color sheets do you want?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"Orange!" she said. I smiled at her.

"Ok then!" I said then got bright orange sheets. I walked over to my mom and dad and handed them what we picked up. They smiled.

"Looks good. Now go get her, rugs, pillows, mirrors, whatever." My dad said. I nodded and walked off, still holding Kayleigh. We walked over to the pillows. I remember what my dad told me to get and got an idea.

"Let's go get a buggy." I said walking to the front of the store, dodging oncoming fans. I set Kayleigh in the seat in the buggy, then pushed it back to the pillows.

"Wanna just get a lot of different colored ones?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked up two main pillows; they were orange. I then picked up smaller, fluffier ones. One lime green, one hot pink, one bright yellow, and one light purple, and one baby blue one. I threw them in the buggy.

"Good?" I asked her. She nodded. We then walked to the rugs and go her a bright orange rug. After getting her a mirror with a tye dye trimming, we found her a lamp. It was orange, no surprise, and it had beads hanging on it. We also got her a memory board. We left that store, having everything we needed. We then walked to a furniture store. We got her a white dresser, white bed post, mattress, a white desk, and a white nightstand. We then walked to an appliance store and got her a flat screen tv that can hang on the wall. We also got her a stereo, and an I-POD touch and an I-Home.

The next store that we went to was a music store. It had Paramore stuff everywhere! We bought her posters of Paramore, as I promised.

The last store we went to was a hardware store. There, we got orange paint.

We walked around the mall for a little bit and we walked by a Pet Shop. I walked up to the window and saw the most adorable Husky ever. I turned to my parents with a pleading look.

"We never did get a new dog…" I said. they sighed but gave in. I ran into the store excited. We got the husky, I named him Cody. After getting all of the pet supply needs, we left.

When we got home, me and my dad painted her room and let it dry. Then we moved the furniture in. then set up her bed. Then put the posters and memory board up, where she immediately put the pictures from Claire's and the park. We then set up her stereo and put her TV on her wall. By the time we were through with that, it was eight at night. Time for Kayleigh's bath.

"Come on baby girl, bath time." I said to her. She nodded.

I bathed her again quickly and dressed her in my clothes. I then took her into her room. This would be the first time she would be sleeping without me. She looked kinda of scared.

"Baby, I'm right through those doors if you need me. Ok?" I asked her. She nodded. I kissed her forehead and turned her light off and went through the bathroom and turned the light off.

"Daddy!" I heard her frantic voice yell. Walking back through the bathroom, I looked at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Can you leave the bathroom light on, I don't like being alone in the dark…" she said. I smiled.

"Sure princess." I said turning it back on.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Ok, night baby girl." I said then turned around.

"I love you daddy!" she said. I smiled and turned back around.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." I said to her. She nodded. I walked into my room, turned the light off, and laid down in bed and waited. Knowing she would be coming in my room. After about 5 minutes, she came running in crying. She immediately clung onto me.

"Shhh, baby. Its ok." I whispered to her.

"Daddy, I don't like the dark." She whispered. I kissed her head.

"Its fine baby girl. You can sleep with me." I said.

"Thank you." She whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Night. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too daddy…" she said. after a good ten minutes, I heard her even breathing.

That night, I went to bed thinking of what the next two days would bring us.


	14. Chapter 14

_KYLIE'S POV!_

_THE NEXT DAY!_

I sat in the lobby of the courtroom, nervous as ever. I looked up at Kayleigh and Aaron. They are like, the cutest father/daughter couple.

Kayleigh is dressed in a baby blue sundress. It looks so great against her tan skin. I looked beside me, at Patrick. They looked so content just sitting here, staring at everything. I smiled slightly. Butterflies entered my stomach again as I thought of what we were here for. What's going to happen if my rapist gets custody of him? I would be lost. I heard my phone beep, signaling I had a new text. I reached over to my purse and pulled my phone out. I unlocked it, and read it.

**Be there in about 2 seconds.**

**I love you babe.**

**Xx Erick**

I smiled. Yes, Erick, Dylan, and Debby were flying in just to be here with me. I sat there for a few minutes, wringing my hands, and biting my lip. I heard the bell jungle, signaling someone had entered the lobby. I looked up and saw Debby and Dylan, but no Erick. I sighed and looked down again. I looked up when I heard Kayleigh squeal. I smiled at the sight.

Erick had Kayleigh thrown over his shoulder and he was spinning her around. After a few seconds, Aaron demanded for Erick to put Kayleigh down because of her back. I giggled. I got up and walked over to Dylan and Debby.

"Thanks for coming Mr. and Mrs. Sprouse." I said to them, they smiled.

"It's no problem. We wanted to be her for support." Debby said. I smiled in thanks. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and saw Erick standing there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erick's parents go over to my parents, and they walked into the courtroom.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered, making me blush. I kissed him.

"Hello to you too." I murmured against his lips. He smiled against the kiss and turned me around in his arms, and deepened the kiss by running his tongue over my lip. I opened my mouth slowly, still hesitant of kissing like this.

"HEY NOW! Keep it PG! Little child in the room!" Aaron yelled. I giggled and pulled away from Erick and stuck my tongue out at Aaron.

"Meanie." I said to him. He only smiled, but grimaced as one of the twins started yelling. Spinning around, I gasped.

Standing there, holding Patrick, was my _rapist._

"PUT MY SON DOWN!" I yelled, catching his attention. He looked up at me smirking.

"Now now little lady. He's my son." He said to me. I shuddered.

"Maybe you should put him down, and leave, and go screw yourself." Erick growled. I glared at the man.

"Actually no. after this trial, this kid will be mine, and you will never see him again." he said. I walked up to him and got in his face.

"Give me my son first of all," I said taking Patrick away from him, making him instantly calm down.

"Second of all. I will do everything in my power to get you arrested. You will NOT get my son. You might as well leave now you bastard." I whispered furiously and venomously. He stepped back and smirked.

"What ever you say sweet heart." He said leaning down and kissing me. Before I could do anything, Erick tackled him, and I saw Aaron join in too.

"BASTARD!" Erick yelled, punching him over and over again. cops ran out of the courtroom and broke up the fight. The rapist was bruised badly. I looked over and saw both Aaron and Erick struggling to get out of the cops grasp.

"Let me at him! I'll rip his balls off!" he snarled. I felt someone cling to my leg. I looked down and saw that it was Kayleigh. I stroked her hair and she smiled at me slightly. I heard the court room door open again, and I looked up. Out came my parents, Erick's parents, and the judge.

"What in the world is going on here?!" I my dad yelled, mostly to Aaron, who was still lunging at the rapist.

"He picked up Patrick without even asking! Then he said that Kylie would never see the twins again because he was going to take them. Then he kissed Kylie!" Erick yelled, furiously. I nodded.

"Well, it looks like our trial is already closed." The judge said. I smiled slightly.

"Really? You believe me?" I asked. He nodded, smiling.

"I know for a fact that you would never willingly sleep with someone like him. Plus, the doctors told us everything." He said smiling. I smiled back at him. He nodded at one of the cops who walked over and handcuffed the rapist.

"You are under arrest for rape of a minor. You will be sentenced to 30 years, to life…" he said walking off. I smiled, tears of happiness falling down my face. My mom came over and took Patrick from me and I fell to the floor, sobbing with happiness, and a little violation.

"Let me go." I heard Erick tell the cop. After a few seconds, I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's over baby. You and Patrick are safe now." He said to me. I nodded.

"I know!" I said, happily. Everyone was smiling.

_AARON' POV!_

_LATER THAT DAY!_

After everyone went home at the end of Patrick's trial, we were just lazy around the house. Our parents allowed Erick to stay with us, because we have to go to L.A. in about a week for premieres and stuff like that. All of us kids, including Kayleigh who was in my lap, were sitting in the livingroom watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I set Kayleigh down on the couch and walked over and opened the door.

"Telegram for Aaron Jonas." The man said. I nodded and took it.

"Thanks." I said. he nodded and walked off. I close the front door and stood in the hallway opening the letter. I didn't recognize the name on the front. I felt butterflies fill my stomach for some odd reason though.

Opening it, I whisper read it.

_Dear Aaron,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that the adoption of Kayleigh Amanda Greene has been finalized. She is now, Kayleigh Amanda Jonas. You are now the proud parent of her. Congratulations. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact us._

_Sincerely,_

_The Adoption Agency._

By the end, I was speechless. Kayleigh was officially mine. I smiled.

"YES!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone came running in at once, even Cody.

"What is it buddy?" my mom asked. I smiled.

"Its final!" I yelled running over and picking up a confused Kayleigh, and spinning her around.

"What's final?" Kylie asked. I stopped spinning Kayleigh and kissed her whole face making her giggle.

"The adoption! Kayleigh is officially, Kayleigh Amanda Jonas!" I said. everyone broke out into cheers.

"Really?" Kayleigh asked me. I nodded.

"Really baby. I'm officially your daddy." I told her. She smiled and threw her arms around me n a tight hug.

"I love you daddy." She said. I hugged her back.

"I love you too sweetheart."


	15. Chapter 15

_AARON'S POV!_

_1 WEEK LATER!_

I smiled. This last week has been awesome! The next day, after the twins trial, we went to Josh's. he got arrested! Woop! Me and Kayleigh have gotten even closer. As of right now, we are in L.A. today, me and Kayleigh are going on the Ellen show. We are finally going to talk about her. Right after that, we have an interview with Ryan Seacrest! That dude is awesome!

"Kayleigh, you ready sweetheart?" I asked as we were told we have two minutes. She nodded. I looked over her outfit. Her shirt had a picture of Paramore on it, and on the back it said 'Crushcrushcrush'. She was wearing her red skinny jeans and white converse. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had in a red bow. She looked adorable. I noticed that we were matching sort of. Not in like, same colors and stuff, but in like same style.

I was wearing a black shirt that said 'Honor Society' in their Font on the front. On the back it said, 'See U In the Dark' in paint lettering. Paint was splattered everywhere. It was cool. I was wearing white skinny jeans and gray converse. My hair was left natural; curly. Like my uncle Joe's.

Kayleigh nodded. The stage director lead us onto the stage where Kayleigh clung to my leg. I leaned down and picked her up. She immediately buried her face in my neck. I hugged Ellen and then sat down on the couch with Kayleigh still hiding her face in my neck.

"And we're back with Aaron Jonas and the cutie Kayleigh." Ellen said. I smiled.

"Hi Ellen." I said to her. She smiled.

"So, how's it going?" she asked me. I smiled and laughed, knowing she was really wanting to asked about Kayleigh.

"Ellen, just ask about Kayleigh already." I told her. She laughed.

"Fine, so, who's Kayleigh and what's her story?"

"This is Kayleigh Amanda Jonas. She is 5 years old. She is my daughter." I said and the audience gasped and broke out into whispers.

"But, how?" Ellen asked, even she was speechless, which was really surprising. I sighed.

"Well, she's adopted." I said. Everyone calmed down at that. I felt Kayleigh peek out from her hiding spot. Looking over, I saw her looking around with curiosity in her big green eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead and heard a chorus of 'awe's' coming from the audience. I blushed.

"OK, we now know who she is, but how and why did you adopt her?" Ellen said.

"Well, she came to my concert in San Diego. When we were at the meet and greet, she was the last person to show up. There was just something about her. Like she was sent to me for a reason. We found out that her brother used to abuse her because her parents died and he says that it was her fault. We got him arrested. She was going to go to the foster care but, I didn't want her to. I convinced my dad to let her come home with us. She did. But we lived in the bus because we were still on tour. We went shopping and stuff like that. I'm sure you say the pictures that were all over the internet… anyway, after that we went on tour and she went with us. She was like my daughter already. I talked to my dad and he let me adopt her. The adoption was just finalized one week ago." I said. everyone in the audience was 'awing' throughout the whole story.

"That is such a touching story. Well at your last concert, you sang the song 'No Boundaries' for Kayleigh. Because she was your inspiration?" Ellen said. I nodded.

"Yes, Kayleigh has showed me that life really does have no boundaries and everything does happen for a reason." I said. once again, an 'awe' was heard from the crowd. I smiled at them. Kayleigh lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked around.

"Hi Kaleigh." Ellen said. Kayleigh looked at her and smiled slightly.

"She's adorable." Ellen told me. I smiled and nodded. I turned my head and kissed Kayleigh's temple.

"So, let's take some questions from the audience." Ellen said. I nodded enthusiastically. This is always my favorite part. Ellen pointed to a girl in the middle row.

"Hi." I said to her. She gulped, visibly. I smiled.

"Hi Aaron. I'm a big fan. Ok, my question is, are you still going out with Mitchie?" I took a sharp intake of breath just from someone saying her name.

"No, I am not going out with _Mitchie." _I said her name with venom in my voice. The girl nodded, and sat down.

"Speaking of Mitchie," Ellen started off. I shuddered. Oh no. "What happened at your last concert?"

"Erm, well… Mitchie broke up with my right before we went onstage. Then after we got offstage, she took Kayleigh into her dressing room and she…" I took a deep breath. "She hit her, slapped her, kicked her, scratched her, and threw her into a wall. So I went off on her. Kayleigh wouldn't stop crying. I finally handed her to my mom because I had to get onstage. Kayleigh was screaming for me not to leave her. It broke my heart. But I ignored it and walked onstage. Kayleigh ran up there right in the middle of the song. She tackled me. The song stopped and everyone in the audience heard what we were saying. I told Mitchie off, once again. suddenly, the cops showed up. Said someone called them saying something was wrong. It was my friend Dillian Lautner who called them. Mitchie got arrested. My and Kayleigh both passed out. I hit my head when Kayleigh tackled me and it was Mitchie's fault for Kayleigh…" I said trailing off and kissing the top of Kayleigh's head and I felt her start to shake. She hated hearing about that. I held her a little closer to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ellen said sadly.

"It's fine. We're over it." I said. she nodded.

After taking a few more questions from the audience, the show was over, so me and Kayleigh left and went to the studio for Ryan Seacrest. Having Big Rob pull the SUV in front of the studio, I saw all the fans. Looking at my watch, I saw that I had about 30 minutes to kill. I got out of the SUV, got Kayleigh out and closed the door. I turned around and smiled at all of the screaming fans. I held Kayleigh sloe, and walked over to one side of the line and saw a big group of girls, all wearing t-shirts with my face on it.

"That's flattering." I said to them. One girl actually fainted. I felt my eyes widen.

"Is she ok?" I asked the girl who seemed to be the calmest. She nodded.

"She's fine. Hi Kayleigh." She said. Kayleigh lifted her head off of my shoulder, yawning, making the girl giggle.

"Hi…" Kayleigh whispered softly.

"Can I get a picture with both of you?" the fan asked me. I nodded and leaned in. I told Kayleigh to make a funny face without the fan hearing. The girl took the picture and looked at it and laughed.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked showing me the picture. I laughed when I looked at it too. Kayleigh had her tongue stuck out and she seemed to be trying to touch her nose with it. I was making a fish face.

"Having some fun." I said. she smiled at me.

"Well can I get a picture of you guys just smiling?" she asked sweetly. I nodded. We took the picture, she thanked us, and I walked off.

After mingling with the fans for a little while, me and Kayleigh went inside.

"Aaron! My man!" I heard Ryan say. Looking up, I saw him motioning for me to come into the booth. I walked in there while stil holding Kayleigh. He smiled at her.

"I guess you're Kayleigh. I'm Ryan." He said. Kayleigh waved at him.

"Quite huh? Well that's fine. Lets get started." He said. I nodded. We went and sat down. I put on my earphones and put some on Kayleigh. I sat her down in a chair in front of a microphone. I sat down right beside her.

"And we're on air with Aaron Jonas!" Ryan said.

"Hey everyone!" I said into the microphone.

"And joining him is Kayleigh. Hello Kayleigh." He said to her.

"Hi!" she said brightly. I sat there shocked for a second. She usually never speaks like that unless its to me, my parents, Kylie, or Erick. Weird… I got over my shock soon though.

"So Kayleigh, I hear you like Paramore. Am I correct?"

"Yessir!" she said. ryan smiled at her.

'Well then we're going to play this song just for you, and be back in a minute to talk about Aaron's new album." Ryan said, switching on 'Misery Business.'

"So Aaron, how have you been?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I've been good. Been recording, spending time with family and friends. Taking a little break. How have you been?" I asked him he shrugged.

"I've been good too." He said. I nodded.

We talked for a few minutes then he put us back on air.

"And we're back! So Aaron. Tell us about your new album. What's your favorite song and why?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"My favorite song as of right now would have to be… These are the Days, because it just describes my life as of right now." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, so just tell us about the whole album in general. Like, the genres, about some of the songs…" he said. I nodded.

"This will probably be my best album. Its got pop, R&B, rock, soul, and a few slow songs. It has one country song on there that me and my sister wrote. It will be on both of our albums. Now as for the songs, you'll just have to wait on those." I said smirking. He laughed.

"Now surely you can give us a little taste of what we're getting. Just about, 3 songs. Come on Aaron. Only three." He said. I smiled.

"Come on daddy!" Kayleigh insisted. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, but, I'll sing one whole song and half of a two." I said. Ryan agreed to that and got someone to bring me a guitar.

"To all of you people listening, this song is called, For You I Will." I said then started playing. I hear the screams of fans outside the window making me smile.

**Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have**

Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you

Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter from all of the clutter in my head  
?Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes like a water bed

Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage, I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall

Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood, yeah I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah

That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you, yeah

Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

"Wow! That was awesome!" Ryan said. I smiled in thanks.

"Half a song next?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically.

I smiled at him and started playing softly, "This is one of my favorites, Time of My Life. Enjoy."

**I've been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something  
I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it  
Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn**

And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

"That one was probably THE MOST original song ever. In a good way." He said. I smiled and strummed my guitar softly.

"OK, well, this next song was written about this one girl… She knows who she is… I hope." I said chuckling nervously and playing.

**Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

"And those are the only sneek peeks you're getting! Want his album, but it one week from tomorrow! Thanks so much for being on the show Aaron. It was a real pleasure!" Ryan said. I nodded.

"It was so much fun! I'd like to come back more often!" I said smiling. Ryan nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Kayleigh!"

"Nice meeting you too.." she said in her shy voice again. I smiled at her.

After saying our goodbyes, Ryan switched to a commercial. We talked for a few more minutes when there was a big commotion outside. Looking out there, from the window me and Kayleigh were beside, I saw a guy aiming a gun right at Kayleigh. Gasping when he pulled the trigger, I jumped in front of Kayleigh right as I heard the gunshot. It shot straight through the window. I felt a white hot burning in my stomach. Looking down, I saw blood gushing out from it. I already felt dizzy. I was never one for blood anyway. I felt the bullet inside of my skin, buried deep in my tissue. I groaned.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I heard Ryan scream. I put my hands over my stomach, wincing as it stung. I laid down, right beside a crying Kayleigh. I looked up at her through my fuzzy vision. Feeling my life start to crash down on me, I reached up and stroked her cheek, ignoring the pain that had spread throughout my body.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered. I reached up and kissed her forehead. She cried harder. I closed my eyes, wincing as I felt pressure on my stomach. Looking up, I saw a frantic Ryan with his hands on my stomach.

"You're going to be ok man. Just stay with me." He said. I nodded slightly. My whole body burned now. It hurt like crap. I felt m senses start to shut down slowly. My vision got even more blurry. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

Right before I let my body completely give out, I heard Kayleigh whisper, 'Daddy, don't leave me. I love you.'


	16. Chapter 16

_NICK'S POV!_

_AT THE HOSPITAL!_

After receiving the news that Aaron got shot, we rushed to the hospital. When we got there, they had no news on him because he was still in surgery. We waited in the waiting room. It was agonizing. While waiting, Ryan Seacrest came in holding a sobbing Kayleigh. I immediately stood up and went over to them, taking Kayleigh away from him, and letting her cry into my shirt. I looked at Ryan and he looked distraught.

"What happened exactly?" I asked him. He sighed and told me what happened. I nodded slowly. My son put his life in danger for the little girl in my arms. I felt pride swell in my chest. I looked down and Ryan and saw that he had blood all over his hands and on the end of his shirt.

"Why don't you go home, freshen up, and get some rest? We'll call you when we hear something." I told him. He nodded, thanked me, and left. I walked back over to where Lexi was sitting in a chair with silent tears running down her face. Looking across the waiting room, I saw a crying Kylie wrapped up in Erick's arms, Patrick asleep in the stroller beside them. Joe, Demi, and Megan were sitting in the far corner of the waiting room. I saw a tear roll down Joe's cheek but he wiped it away quickly, not wanting to be seen crying. In chairs a few seats down from us, Kevin was holding Derek, who seemed to be crying softly, and Taylor was rubbing his back. My parents sat in the corner opposite of Joe's family. My mom was crying and my dad was trying to calm her down. I looked at Frankie. His girlfriend was holding him closely as he cried. Him and Aaron had always been pretty close.

"it's like you getting shot all over again…" Lexi whispered to me. I nodded and wrapped a free arm around her, careful of the now sleeping Kayleigh.

"Don't worry. Aaron would never think of leaving Kayleigh. Or Dillian. Or all of his friends and family. He's a fighter." I said. she nodded against my chest.

"I'm going to go call my parents. I'll be back in a second." Lexi, said kissing my cheek and standing up and walking out of the waiting room. I sighed and looked down at the little girl in my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Aaron. We need you. Kayleigh needs you…" I whispered. Suddenly the doors to the waiting room opened up and Taylor and Dillian ran in. they came over to me.

"How is he?" Taylor asked. I shrugged.

"We don't know yet." I said. they sighed and sat down beside me. Now all we do is hope, and wait.

_LEXI'S POV!_

_OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL!_

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my parents number, trying to control my crying. As soon as they answered, I felt a sob ready to erupt from my throat.

**Troy**

_Lexi_

"**Hello**?"

"_Daddy…" _i said, my voice cracking.

"**Lexi, baby, we just found out. We're on our way up there now. Chris and Hayden are coming too."**

"_Daddy, I need you right now. Please hurry."_ I whispered brokenly.

"**We're on our way baby girl. Just hang in there for me. We should be there in about an hour. Ok? Just hang in there."**

"_Ok, meet us at the hospital." _After saying goodbye, I hung up and looked up at the dark sky. It was going to rain…

"Lord, please don't let anything happen to my little boy. I need him. Let him survive this. Please" I begged. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, and the sobs wracked through my body. I fell to the ground in a heap.

I know I satthere for a good 20 minutes, just crying.

"Lexi…" I heard a voice say. Looking up, I saw that it was Joe.

"Hey." I said. he came over and wrapped me in a brotherly hug. We have been close ever since me and Nick got together 16 years ago.

"Its going to be ok Lexi. He's strong." He said. I nodded against his chest.

"Its just… I feel like its Nick all over again." I confessed. I felt him nod. He laid his head on top of mine.

"I know. That's the first thing I thought of when I heard about it." He told me. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, flashes going off in the distance. Thinking it was lightning, joe spoke up.

"Oh! The reason I came out here was to tell you that the doctors are going to tell us about Aaron now." He said. I nodded. We stood up and he put an arm around my shoulder and leaned his forehead against mine.

"He's going to be ok." He told me. I nodded and we walked inside. As soon as we got to the second floor, I walked to Nick's side. He wasn't holding Kayleigh anymore; Taylor was. I sighed and looked at the doctor.

"Well, do you know if Aaron has been eating right lately?" he asked. I kind of looked at him. Yes. I'm pretty sure.

"I think he has…" Nick answered. I agreed.

"Well, apparently, he hasn't. and he hasn't been using his pods either. I'm sorry to say this but, Aaron has slipped into a diabetic coma…" he said. everyone gasped.

"But, how?!" I yelled.

"Well, he hasn't been getting any insulin and with the kind of diabetes he has, its crucial for him to have insulin everyday. What didn't make the matters better, he lost a lot of blood. His surgery was a success, we got the bullet out with no problem. He had some damaged tissue, but if he takes it easy, it will get better. But as for right now, there's no telling when, or if, he'll wake up." He said, smiled sadly, and walked off. I sighed.

"Let' go see him…" Nick whispered. I nodded numbly. We walked to Aaron's room and walked in. I gasped. Aaron had an oxygen mask on, an IV in his arm which was delivering him insulin, a heart monitor hooke dup to him with a steady beat. What the worst part was, was only the slight rising and falling of his chest. He was barely breathing. He had no shirt on, so you could clearly see the big bandage on his stomach. It broke my heart. Everyone scattered throughout the room just absorbed in their own thoughts.

About thirty minutes later, the only people left in the room were me and Nick, Kayleigh, Taylor, Dillian, Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Kylie, and Erick. Nick's parents took Patrick with them. I was about to fall asleep when my dad, mom, sister, and brother walked in.

"Hey." My dad whispered. I ran over and threw my arms around him and immediately broke down into sobs. He just held me and whispered comforting words to me while everyone else, greeted Nick, Kylie, and everyone else.

After me crying for about ten minutes, I pulled away from my dad's chest. He wiped away my tears.

"Thanks for coming daddy." I said. he shrugged.

"It's no problem baby." He said, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. I smiled slightly and went to greet everyone else. After telling them what was wrong with Aaron, they just sat around with us. Hayden met Kayleigh when she woke up, they hit it off.

_1 MONTH LATER! _

_AARON'S POV!_

_In his coma; his thoughts._

"_**Kayleigh?" I yelled. I heard her whimpers but I just couldn't find her. Looking around everywhere, I finally found her. Someone was aiming a gun at her. **_

"_**KAYLEIGH!" I screamed. It was no use. She couldn't hear me. I tried running to her, but my feet were glued to the ground. I heard the person cock the gun. Looking up, I saw Kayleigh's eyes wide. She was in shock. I felt my heart rate speed up very quickly. It sounded like a hummingbird.**_

_**The person pulled the trigger, and I felt my heart stop.**_

"_**KAYLEIGH!"**_

_OUTSIDE OF THE COMA!_

_NICK'S POV!_

I was sitting in Aaron's room, watching Kayleigh sit beside him and talk to him. But he wouldn't respond. It killed me to see her so sad. I looked up when the door opened and Kylie and Lexi walked in.

"Hey." I said to them. Lexi kissed me.

"Hi." She said. Joe and Kevin came in a few minutes later. We sat around and talked for a while when Aaron's heart monitor started beeping wildly. Jumping up, I picked Kayleigh up and handed her to Kylie.

As soon as the monitor started beeping wildly, it stopped.

"No. NO!" I yelled. I felt tears sting my eyes. "No…" I whimpered.


	17. Chapter 17

_STILL NICK'S POV!_

I looked around at everyone else and they looked like they had seen a ghost. Especially Lexi. Hearing the beeping again, I sighed in relief and turned around and saw Aaron breathing in shaky breaths.

His eyes suddenly opened and he started thrashing around.

"Kylie! Get Kayleigh out of here!" I yelled. She did as I said and ran out of the room with Kayleigh. Everyone else ran over to Aaron's bed. He was looking around wide eyed, like he was looking for someone. Or something.

"Aaron. You have to calm down." I said. he looked at me and shook his head, his tears falling fast. He was still breathing shakily.

"He's having a panic attack!" Joe yelled. I nodded and grabbed Aaron's face, forcing him to look at me.

"Son, you have to calm down. You're going to pass out again if you don't." he started shaking his head again, his tears falling even faster, he started sobbing too. He was getting enough air as it was, now he could barely breathe.

"SON! CALM DOWN! IF YOU PASS OUT AGAIN, YOU MIGHT NOT WAKE UP!" I yelled letting my tears fall. Aaron looked at me, his eyes still wide, and his body still wracking with sobs.

"Please, calm down. We need you to stay alive. Kayleigh needs you right now." I said. at the mention of Kayleigh's name, his heart monitor sped up again and he started thrashing again, trying to get out of my hold. I was so confused. Wait. _Kayleigh._

"Son, you want to see Kayleigh?" I asked him. He nodded frantically. I turned to Kevin, who was closest to me.

"Go get Kayleigh, would you?" I asked him. He nodded and ran out of the room, coming back seconds later with Kayleigh in his arms.

"DADDY!" she yelled when she saw him sitting up. I saw Aaron's eyes light up and he calmed down a little bit.

"Kayleigh…" I heard him breathe out slowly. As if he didn't believe his own words. I smiled. Kevin set Kayleigh down and she ran over and jumped on Aaron's bed and hugged him tightly. He groaned so I reached over and pulled Kayleigh off of him. When I did, he got a crazy look in his eyes. Sighing, I turned to Kayleigh.

"We can't sit on daddy, ok?" I told her. She nodded, reaching out for Aaron. He took her carefully, and set her beside him and hugged her.

"I-I'm going to get a doctor…" Lexi said then ran out of the room. I sighed and sat in the chair beside Aaron's bed. Joe and Kevin came over to me.

"Dude, we are gonna get home. We'll call everyone and tell them that he's awake. See you later." Joe said. I nodded at them and looked back at Aaron and Kayleigh. Aaron was holding her very tight. I need to find out what made him like that. A doctor walked in a few minutes later, with a hesitant Lexi behind him. I picked Kayleigh up off of the bed for him. Once again, Aaron got the crazed look in his eyes.

"Kayleigh…" he said hoarsely. I sighed but didn't let Kayleigh get back on the bed. Aaron's heart monitor started speeding up again, and the doctor noticed.

"Why is he having a panic attack?" he asked. I shrugged. As soon as the doctor finished checking over Aaron, I set Kayleigh back on the bed and his heart went back to normal speed. Weird… the doctor left a few minutes later.

"Ok, Aaron, what was that?" I asked the boy who was sitting with his face buried in Kayleigh's hair and her was holding her, REALLY TIGHT!

"Well… Erm, I had a dream. Well nightmare while I was in the coma." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"What was it about?" Lexi asked, sitting on the side of Aaron that wasn't occupied. I sat at the end of his bed.

"Well, Kayleigh, she got… s-s-shot." He said, starting to cry. I felt my heart break. I hated seeing him like this. Lexi immediately hugged him.

"I was right there! I couldn't get to her…" he whispered. I sucked in my breath.

"Aaron, it was just a dream. You're ok. Kayleigh is right here. Don't worry my sweet boy." Lexi said to him. Aaron nodded.

"Ok." Was all he said, before turning to Kayleigh, who was trying not to fall asleep. He smiled at her, and laid her on his chest, where she immediately laid her head.

"Go to sleep sweet girl." He whispered, kissing her head. She nodded and fell asleep.

"Dad, how did the CD sales go?" Aaron asked me.

"You're number one. Already gone platinum." I said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?!" he asked. I nodded.

"I've never gone platinum before…" he whispered to himself.

"Well you have now. Congratulations buddy." I said smiling.

"Thanks dad. I couldn't of done it without you, mom, Kylie, Kayleigh, everyone. Thanks."

"It's no problem at all."

_2 Weeks Later_

_AARON'S POV!_

I was released about one week ago. I was so glad too.

The doctors said I wasn't allowed to sing for another week. So it would be this week! Yes! Right now, we are in Albuquerque. My parents have something important to tell us. Walking into the livingroom, holding Kayleigh, even though I wasn't supposed to, I sat down by Kylie.

"Well, we know it's the summer so we aren't home schooling you guys but, since we are taking a year long break, no tours… we're enrolling you guys in school." I stared at my dad in shock.

"WHAT!" Kylie yelled. My parents nodded.

"You guys will be starting school in August." My mom said. I sat there, my mouth wide open.

"How- WHY!?" I said.

"Because you need to be with kids your own age. It will be good for you. Be able to stay out of the limelight for a little while. Kayleigh will be in kindergarten." My dad said. I sighed.

"But dad, you can't just make us stop singing!" I said. He nodded.

"I know. We will be doing some shows here and there, but no big things." He said. I nodded.

"But, the fans…" Kylie said. My dad nodded.

"The principal knows. If there is to be any trouble, you're supposed to tell him. Kylie, you're going to 9th grade and Aaron is in 8th grade. You're going to be in the same school too. East High." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Where's Kayleigh going to be going?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kylie roll hers.

"You're always so worried about Kayleigh." She snapped. I glared at her.

"She's my daughter!" I snapped right back. Girls and their mood swings.

"Well Aaron, newsflash, I have a kid and you don't see me worrying about him all the freaking time!" she yelled, making me flinch. Kylie has never yelled at me.

"He's not even one yet! He can't do anything besides, eat, sleep, and poop!" I yelled right back.

"Your point being?! Usually, when kids are younger, they need more attention!" I glared at her.

"What is you freaking problem?!" I yelled, mad now. She rolled her eyes.

"You're my problem! Ever since Kayleigh came into your life, it's like you shoved me out of it!" she yelled back, tears falling down her face. I felt guilty. I also felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Kylie…" I started softly, but she wouldn't let me talk.

"We used to be best friends! We used to do everything together! What happened to that Aaron?" she said, voice cracking, a sob erupting from her throat. I bit my lip, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Kylie I-" I tried again, but once again she cut me off.

"No! Forget it! Just, just leave me alone!" she said, running up the stairs to her room. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. I stood up and set Kayleigh in my dads lap, feeling the tears start to slip out of my eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." I said, and then walked out of the house.

_Kylie's POV!_

I threw myself onto my bed, sobbing.

I can't believe I said those things to Aaron. I'm so stupid. I didn't even mean half of them.

I groaned. My brother hates me now. I looked over Patrick, sleeping peacefully in his crib. I sighed and stood up, ready to go apologize to Aaron, when I heard the front door open, and then shut loudly.

I was about to go see who walked out, and apologize to Aaron, when my phone rang. Walking over I saw that it was Erick calling. I sighed and answered it, not realizing my voice gave it away that I was crying.

**Erick**

_Kylie_

"_Hello?" _I answered, my voice cracking.

"**Hey babe… What's wrong?"**

"_Me and Aaron got into our first fight ever."_

"**Babe, I am sooooo sorry. What was it about?"**

"_My dad's enrolling us into school. So that already pissed me off. But then, all Aaron was worried about was Kayleigh and I just went off on him. I told him that ever since Kayleigh came into his life, he pushed me out of it."_

"**Well, do you really feel that way?" **I thought for a second about that. Yes, I felt that way.

"_Well, yeah. It's like he never has time for me anymore."_

"**Well, here's what you need to do. Hang up, and go talk to him." **I smiled slightly.

"_Thanks Erick. I'll call you later."_

"**You better."**

"_Ha, bye baby, I love you."_

"**I love you too."**

After hanging up, I checked on Patrick one more time, and then ran downstairs to see Aaron no where in sight.

"Where's Aaron?" I asked my parents.

"He went for a walk." My mom said. I nodded and ran out of the house looking for my brother.

_AARON'S POV!_

I sighed, my tears falling freely, as I walked around my neighborhood.

How did I not see this? I have been pushing her away. I'm the worst brother ever! I looked up when I heard commotion coming from in front of me.

Great. Paparazzi. They noticed me, and started taking a lot of pictures. I looked down.

_Aaron, where's Kayleigh?_

_Why are you crying man?_

_Uh oh…_

_Aaron, you ok sweetheart? _My favorite pap, Brenda, asked. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yea, its just something in my life. No big deal." I told her. She nodded. I heard someone screaming my name from a distance. Turning around, I saw Kylie coming toward me. I instantly felt anger, sadness, and guilt run through me at once. I turned back around and tried to walk through the paparazzi and away from Kylie. But I couldn't get through.

"Please, guys, let me through." I whimpered. I couldn't handle talking to Kylie right now. As soon as they moved out of my way, Kylie had grabbed my arm.

"Aaron I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Kylie said to me. I looked away from her.

"Why are you talking to me? You made it very clear earlier that you DIDN'T WANT to talk to me." I said, harshly. After recoiling, she nodded.

"I know but, I didn't mean it. Kayleigh is my niece, I care about her but… you have been pushing me away." She whispered. I pulled my arm away from her.

"I'm sorry I'm worried about my daughter." I snapped. Again, she recoiled before speaking.

"Aaron, you know I didn't mean it like that!" she said desperately. I believed her, but I was just mad right now.

"Well that's what it sure sounded like! She's my daughter Kylie! I can't help but be worried all the time!" I yelled. She glared at me.

"I understand that! But having a daughter doesn't give you a reason to push everyone else away!" she told me harshly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Kylie! I'm sorry ok?! But you don't know what its like to have a daughter who used to be abused, knowing that her abuser could come back any moment! You have no idea how I feel about it! I just, I couldn't stand it if she got hurt!" I yelled, whimpering the last part. Not caring that the paparazzi were filming, I fell to the ground, sobbing. I was immediately pulled into Kylie's arms. I buried my face on her shoulder, and I heard the whispers of people passing by, and of the paparazzi. Its not everyday you see a Rockstar break down crying.

"Aaron, its going to be ok. Kayleigh is safe now. Do you think anyone will let anything happen to that sweet little girl? If you keep her with you all the time, how will she develop socially? She needs to be away from you sometimes. Even if you both don't want to be away from each other. Its good for both of you. Just calm down." She whispered to me. I nodded and took deep breaths. After a few minutes, I had calmed down. I looked up and saw that the paparazzi had left. I sighed. That will be all over the news tomorrow. Oh well.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away. What do you say, we spend tomorrow together? Just the two of us?" I asked. She shook her head in a no fashion.

"Can't, you have a charity concert for diabetes, remember?" she said. I nodded.

"What about the next day?"

"I think we are just having a hang out day. So yea, that'll work." She said smiling. I hugged her.

"I love you big sis." I told her. I could practically feel her smile.

"I love you too little brother."


	18. Chapter 18

_TWO DAYS LATER!_

The charity concert was a big hit! We made 5,000 dollars! And that's just from people paying to get in!

I woke up today, to someone throwing up in my bathroom. My eyes widening, I threw my covers off of me as soon as I realized Kayleigh wasn't in bed with me anymore. I quickly ran into the bathroom and dropped down beside her. I pulled her hair out of her face, as she kept throwing up.

After a few minutes, her spells stopped so I helped her stand up, walk over to the sink, and rinse her mouth out and brush her teeth. I walked her back to her bed and looked at her. Her face was very pale, she was clammy as mess too. I put my hand on her forehead and gasped. She was burning up.

"Stay right here. I will be right back." I told her. She nodded and rolled over, closing her eyes. I ran out of her room and downstairs, almost running into my mom.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as I looked through the first aid cabinet in the kitchen.

"Kayleigh is throwing up and she has a fever." I murmured. She understood and walked upstairs. I finally found the thermometer and I ran back upstairs and saw my mom sitting with Kayleigh, stroking her hair. I walked over to Kayleigh's side and made her sit up.

Once the thermometer beeped, signaling it had her temperature, I took it out of her mouth and gasped at the number on the small screen. 102. 5.

"Mom, what do we do?" I asked, as I looked down at the now sleeping Kayleigh.

"For now, we let her sleep. When she wakes up we'll see how she feels. Just keep a close eye on her. But first, go check your levels." My mom told me then walked out of my room.

I walked into my bathroom and checked my levels, and after making sure Kayleigh was still asleep, I walked down the hallway to Kylie's room. After walking in, I felt bad for her. Patrick was crying and she was trying to get him to stop. She looked exhausted. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I've got him. You lay down." I told her, she nodded and handed me Patrick and walked over to her bed.

I stood there just rocking Patrick for a few minutes until they calmed down and was asleep again. I set him in his crib and walked over and sat on Kylie's bed, feeling guilty.

"Kylie…" I started. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I had to cancel the plans we made to do something together today?" I asked. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I would probably hit you and ask you why." She said slowly. I nodded.

"I have to cancel out plans for today, don't hit me!" I said quickly. When I didn't feel her hit me, I opened my eyes and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Because, Kayleigh is throwing up and she's running a high temperature. I don't want to cancel but…" I said. Kylie nodded, I saw understanding in her eyes.

"That's fine. Kayleigh is sick. She needs you. I think I am to tired to do anything today anyway. Come get me if you need me." She said yawning. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep Kyls." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. I walked out of her room and back to Kayleigh's room to see her still asleep. I laid down on the bed beside her, and instantly fell asleep.

It was now about six o'clock at night. Kylie has been sleeping all day. I walked by her room today and heard her like, groaning in pain but I didn't go in there, knowing it was her time of month. Kayleigh has woken up throwing up a lot today. I was currently sitting with her in her room, trying to get her to eat some crackers. She has been drinking a lot of Sprite today, but she can't keep it down.

"Come on baby girl. You need to eat something if you wanna get better." I told her. She nodded and was able to eat about five crackers, before claiming she was full.

I sat there holding her for about a half an hour. After convincing myself she could keep the crackers down, I let her go to sleep. I then walked downstairs and started talking to my dad about the school stuff.

_KYLIE'S POV!_

I groaned and held my stomach in pain. I have been having horrible cramps all day. They will not go away. My mom had taken care of Patrick because I couldn't even get out of bed my stomach hurt so freaking bad! I laid back down and tried to think of happy things. Like Erick was coming tomorrow to visit for about a week. Not helping… I groaned to myself again. I jumped slightly when my phone rang. I reached over and answered it, not looking to see who it was.

**ERICK  
**_Kylie_

"_Hello?" _I answered, groaning in pain again.

"**What's wrong baby girl?" **came Erick's sweet voice, making me smile, but grimace a few seconds later.

"_I have been having horrible stomach cramps all day"_

"**I'm sorry sweet girl. When I get there tomorrow, I'll make it all better. I promise."**

"_You're so sweet."_

"**I know."**

"_Cocky."_

"**But you love me."**

"_That I do."_

"**That's good. You sound tired…"**

"_I'm exhausted. Patrick kept waking me up and I haven't been able to sleep all day today because of the cramps."_

"**Awe, I'm sorry baby. Maybe you should try and go to sleep now…"**

"_I wouldn't be able to if I tried." _I said, then sneezed and groaned and coughed.

"**Baby, I think you're getting sick."**

"_Ugh, I hate being sick…" _I whined.

"**Don't worry babe, I'll be there tomorrow and I'll make it all better, I promise. But for now, hang up with me, and get some rest. Ok babe?"**

"_Ok, bye. I love you. See you tomorrow." _After saying goodbye, he hung up and so did I. I laid down, and my dad came in a few minutes later and sat beside me on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged, coughed, sneezed, and groaned.

"Sick." I whimpered. He gathered me in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. Maybe its just a cold. You'll feel better in no time." He told me. I hope so.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I started to shake my head, but then I knew what I wanted.

"Can you get me a drink? And can you hand me Ralphie?" I asked. He nodded, got up, and handed me my faithful Ralphie. He then walked out of the room to get my drink.

You see, Ralphie is a duck. Not a real duck. He's a stuffed animal. I have had him since I was born. He's been through everything with me. Potty training, my first steps, everything.

I smiled at my dad as he brought me my drink. He set it on my nightstand.

"Thanks daddy. Will you stay here with me?" I asked. I felt like a little kid again, needing her daddy all the time. He smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. I smiled and got an idea.

"Actually, can we go downstairs and get everyone to watch the home movies?" I asked. His face brightened up. He nodded enthusiastically and helped me out of bed, me still holding Ralphie. We walked downstairs to see everyone already in the living room. Aaron was sitting on the couch, a sleepy looking Kayleigh across from him, and he was playing his guitar for her. Mom was sitting in the chair, watching them with a smile on her face. Patrick was asleep in his playpen. Me and my dad announced ourselves.

"Hey!" my dad said, everyone turned to look at us. I smiled.

"How you feeling Kyls?" Aaron asked. I shrugged.

"Sick. But I wanted to come down here." I said, he nodded and pat the space beside him on the couch. It was vacant because Kayleigh had gotten down to sit on the floor in front of Aaron. I have no clue why though. I walked over and sat beside him, curling up to him and laying my head on his shoulder, his arm going around my shoulders.

"Kylie wanted to watch some home movies." My dad said, walking over to our movies and putting in a home movie. As soon as it started, I was absorbed. It was me, taking my first steps.

"I remember that day! It was the day right before you guys went on tour!" My mom said, directing it to my dad, as soon as the video ended. My dad put in another one, one of Aaron as a baby.

"Daddy! Is that you?" Kayleigh asked.

"Yea baby, that's me!" Aaron said.

Halfway through the third home movie, I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_STILL KYLIE'S POV!  
_

I woke up the next morning to someone kissing my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Erick sitting there smiling.

"Hey…" I whispered, still a little tired and weak from yesterday. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"How you feeling? You feel a little warm." He said. I shrugged.

"I feel better. My stomach is still cramping. But it should go away." I said. he nodded.

"Oh, guess what!" he said. I smiled.

"What?"

"I brought your brother a surprise." He said and I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hang on you'll see." He said.

"DILLIAN!" I heard my brother yell. I giggled.

"What a nice friend you are." I said to Erick. He nodded.

"I know." He said, and laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately snuggled up to him. After a few minutes, we were both asleep.

_AARON'S POV!_

I woke up to…- my eyes widened and shot open. Dillian was in front of me, kissing me. I can't believe it. Before I could kiss back, she pulled away, smiling. No, we are NOT DATING, just- best friends.

"Dillian!" I yelled, throwing my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you so much Aar!" she said to me, and I felt my heart flutter happily.

"I missed you too Dills, so, so much." I whispered. I suddenly felt a surge of confidence.

"Dillian, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. I felt her freeze and I pulled away from her, not looking her in the eyes. She lifted my chin up, and made me look into her eyes.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend!" she said. I sighed happily, and leaned forward and kissed her softly, but pulled back when I heard a groan from beside me.

"Daddy…" a sleepy Kayleigh said. I sent an apologetic look to a totally understanding Dillian. I looked at Kayleigh softly and brushed her hair out of her eyes, feeling that her forehead was still hot.

"I don't feel good." She whimpered. I immediately gathered her tightly in my arms.

"I'm sorry baby… what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My tummy hurts. And I feel sick." She whispered. I hated it when she was like this. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry, look you stay here with Dillian, and I'll go get you and drink and some medicine." I told her. She nodded. I stood up, with her still in my arms, and set her beside Dillian, who wrapped her arms around her and rocked back and forth. I kissed them both on the forehead and walked out of the room and downstairs, seeing my mom and dad feeding Patrick.

"Hey." I said, walking over to the fridge and getting out a drink for Kayleigh.

"Morning, like your surprise?" my dad asked smirking. I nodded.

"Yeah… I loved it." I said, sighing dreamily.

"Someone has a new girlfriend…" my mom said. I nodded.

"That I do. Hey, where's some medicine I can give Kayleigh?" I asked. My mom looked at me sadly.

"She still doesn't feel good?" she asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"No, she woke up and told me that her stomach hurts and she feels like she is going to throw up." I said, both of my parents nodding sadly.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor." My dad said, making me wince. Kayleigh HATES doctors. She said so after she got out of the hospital.

"I don't know…" I said hesitantly. My dad gave me a weird look.

"She-" I started to say but was cut off by Dillian yelling for me.

"AARON!" she yelled, frantically? Oh no.

"Be right back." I told my parents, running upstairs, and into my room. I didn't see Dillian or Kayleigh in there. I panicked slightly, until I heard a noise from the bathroom. Running in there, I gasped at the sight. Dillian sat on the floor, a not moving Kayleigh in her arms.

"What happened?" I asked, running over to them. Dillian looked at me, worry in her blue eyes.

"She ran out of your room and came in here. I walked in a she was throwing up. I held her hair back and when she got done, she stood up, but then she fainted. That's when I called you." She told me. I nodded and took Kayleigh from her.

"Kayleigh… Wake up baby girl." I said, tapping her lightly on the cheek. She groaned, and shifted. Finally, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" I smiled slightly.

"It's me baby. You're ok." I whispered soothingly. She closed her eyes, and laid her head on my chest. I looked at Dillian and she had a look of relief on her face. I smiled at her. She smiled back and my heart fluttered. I seriously think I am in love with this girl. My eyes widened slightly at the though and I hurriedly looked back at Kayleigh. She was slowly falling asleep in my arms. I sat there for a few minutes, watching her. She never fell asleep so I picked her up and held my hand out to Dillian, who took it. I smiled and pulled her up and walked her into Kayleigh's room. I laid Kayleigh down on her bed and wrapped my arm around Dillian.

"Daddy, will you sing to me?" Kayleigh asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

_Cause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind, cause I won't live to see another day, I swear its true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, impossible to find._

I stopped singing and saw that Kayleigh was fast asleep. I looked at Dillian and started walking backwards with her, towards my room. She giggled when we fell on my bed. I smiled and kissed her nose. She scrunched it up, still giggling.

"You're so adorable," I whispered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She blushed. I smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're here." I told her. She smiled at me.

"So am I." and then she kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss, and kissed her back. I laid her back on the bed and hovered over her, still connected at the lips. Right as I was about to deepen the kiss, my door flew open. I pulled away from Dillian, who whined, and looked at my door to see Erick there, covering his eyes.

"Dude! What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to see Kayleigh and she's usually with you…" he said, uncovering his eyes.

"Well, she's in her room. She's probably asleep. She's sick." I told him. He nodded sadly.

"That sucks. So is Kylie." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it does suck. Now go find your girlfriend. I'm trying to spend time with MINE." I said, smirking at him. He winked and walked out of the room. I looked back at Dillian, smirking.

"Now where were we?" I asked. She smiled and leaned up, catching my lips in hers.


	20. Chapter 20

_KYLIE'S POV!_

_2 MONTHS LATER!_

_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!_

I sighed in frustration as my alarm clock went off. Big red numbers flashed in my face; 6:00! I growled at the stupid thing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I looked over at the sleeping Erick. Yes, he was visiting this week. So was Dillian. They got here yesterday. Of course it would be the day before Aaron, Kayleigh, and I started school.

I sighed again, and stood up checking on Patrick. I saw him looking up at me, about to cry. I quickly picked him up.

"Hey baby boy. I won't see you all day. I have to go to school." I told him. He looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Ewick!" he said. my eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, unintentionally. I felt happy tears come to my eyes. I heard my bed creek, so I looked over and saw Erick sitting up, looking around, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I smiled a watery smile.

"He said his first word." I said. he smiled and got up and walked over to me and took Patrick from me.

"Way to go little man! What was it?" he asked. I smirked slightly.

"It was Erick." His eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded proudly.

"That's so amazing!" he said. I nodded.

"Will you watch him? Or try and get him back to sleep? I have to go take a shower for my first day of school!" I said. he smiled, nodded, and kissed my cheek. I walked into my bathroom and got in the shower.

After my shower, I dried and straightened my hair. I put on my outfit which consisted of a dark blue sundress from Aeropastale', and my navy converse. I walked back to my room and saw Erick asleep with an asleep Patrick on his chest. I smiled and walked to my vanity mirror, and did my makeup. I grabbed my bag, then walked over and kissed Patrick on his head.

"Bye baby boy." I whispered. I kissed Erick on the lips.

"See you later babe." I said. he mumbled something incoherent. I giggled and then walked out into the hallway to see Aaron walking out of Kayleigh's room towards me.

"Hey bro!" I said, startling him. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Can you go pick out an outfit for her? Please? She will not listen to me." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I said, him smiling in thanks. I walked into Kayleigh's room.

"Hey, need help?" I asked. She nodded. I walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes.

"Wanna wear a Paramore shirt?" I asked. She nodded. I pulled out an outfit.

"How's this?" I asked. It was her shirt with the picture of Paramore on it, her red skinny jeans, and her black and white checkered vans.

She nodded enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Ok, get dressed and I'll do your hair." I said. she nodded and got dressed quickly. I then did her hair. She had recently gotten it cut somewhat like Hayley Williams, from Paramore. She has side bangs and layers. Its cute. I straightened it for her. She looked adorable.

"Ok, you look good. Get your bag and we'll go downstairs." I said, she smiled. She grabbed her bag, and we walked downstairs. My parents were sitting at the bar in the kitchen, Aaron was asleep on the couch, and Cody was laying beside Aaron. I giggled and walked into the kitchen. We ate a quick breakfast, then we were off. All three of us got in the limo.

"Ready for high school?" I asked Aaron. He shook his head no.

"Me neither…" I said. I haven't heard good things about middle school. Kinda scary.

We soon arrived at Kayleigh's school. Kids immediately crowded around the limo.

"Kayleigh, be good today. Ok? Grandpa is going to pick you up later." Aaron said, Kayleigh nodded. After a quick goodbye, Kayleigh got out of the car with Big Rob leading her to the school. I turned to Aaron and it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"Uhm, Aaron… you ok?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My baby is in kindergarten. I feel like I'm in a movie." He said chuckling. I laughed.

"Yea, definitely." I said. after ten minutes, Big Rob got back in the limo.

"She ok?" Aaron asked. Big Rob nodded.

"She's fine, already made lots of friends." He said, then started driving.

After 5 minutes, we arrived at the high school. Big Rob got out and opened the door. Me and Aaron got out, and we were instantly crowded by fans.

"Ahhhh! It's the Jonas kids! I love you!" lots of people were screaming at us. A lot of guys were like, hitting on me. I was ignoring them. Aaron was ignoring all the girls. I saw a flash in the distance. I looked up and saw the paparazzi coming our way. Me and Aaron both groaned.

"Ready to run?" Aaron asked. I nodded.

"1,2, 3!" he yelled. We took off running toward the building, making it through everyone. We went to the office and got our schedules and other things we would need.

"Ok, we have two classes together; Physical Education and Free Period." I said. he nodded. Good thing, it was our second and last period.

"Well, I'll see you then, maybe in the halls." I said. he nodded and walked off. I started walking around, looking for my locker. While looking, I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I said, looking up. I saw a pretty cute guy standing in front of me. He has blue eyes and dark hair. Not bad.

"No, I'm sorry. I was looking for my friend… hey, you're Kylie Jonas, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's my name." I said, giggling. He laughed.

"Well, I'm Andrew Stevens. It's really nice to meet you. Need help?" he asked, referring to my schedule and locker information. I nodded so he took the papers from me.

"Hey! Your locker is right beside mine and my best friends! And you have at least one class from each one of us!" he said. I smiled, nodding. I made a friend.

"So, can you show me around?" I asked. He nodded. He led he way to our lockers. On the way there, we talked a lot. We instantly became friends. I learned that he has a little sister, my brother's age, and he loved playing football and playing the guitar. He's also the quarterback for the school. Pretty cool.

When we got to the lockers, I saw a petite girl with brown hair, at the locker beside mine. She turned to look at me and her eyes widened.

"Y-you-you're…" I smiled and looked in her locker. She had a picture of me and Aaron in there. I pointed at it.

"Her?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, this is my best friend, Carson Anderson." Andrew told me. I nodded.

"Hi." I said smiling. After getting over the shock, she started talking to me. I opened my locker after putting in my combination.

"I'm a big fan Kylie!" she told me. I looked at Andrew alarmed. He must of gotten the message and he shook his head no. I secretly asked him if she would be the kind of girl to hang out with me because I'm famous. Thank God he said no. Andrew already told me he wasn't like that.

"Well, I'm glad. We'll be great friends!" I said. she smiled.

"That would be awesome!" she said. I smiled at her.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said to her. She took a deep breath.

"I have an older brother, he's in 11th grade. I like playing baseball and basketball. And I love singing." She told me. I smiled and nodded.

"You any good?" she nodded slightly.

"Well, not really" she said.

"She's amazing." Andrew said, making Carson smiled and blush.

"Andy, you have to say that. You're my best friend!" she said. Andrew made a face at her and I giggled.

"Guys, I think I could get used to you two!" I said. they laughed right as the bell rang.

"We gotta go. Mrs. Greene will kill us!" Andrew said, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me down the hall, Carson following.

We ran into the classroom, right as the final bell rang.

"Take your seats!" Mrs. Greene said. we all sat down. Me, Andrew, and Carson sat in one little group.

"Welcome back! I hope you all had a wonderful summer! First, lets take roll." Mrs. Greene said. Oh no. I had gotten in the classroom without anyone noticing me. Now the will notice me.

"Carson Anderson!" Carson replied with here. Mrs. Greene went through all the letters before mine. I sunk down in my chair.

"Kylie Jonas!" Mrs. Greene said. Instantly squeals and murmurs broke out in the room.

"Here." I said. Everyone turned towards me and started pointing and talking. I heard one girl the most.

"It's Kylie Jonas! Right here! In the classroom! With me!" she said. I sighed. Maybe this high school thing, wasn't all that great after all.

After class, me, Carson, and Andrew ran out of the room. Everyone followed soon. Finally, after running around for five minutes, they left us alone. Next period; free period. We were deciding what to do, when I felt a groan of pain from behind the wall. I looked at Cars and Andy. They looked as confused as I felt. We walked around the wall and I gasped at what I saw.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the people you DON'T Recognize! I own none of the songs! If i did, i wouldn't be writing. (:**

* * *

There was Aaron, laying on the ground in pain, 3 boys standing over him. Before I could do anything, Andrew ran over there. Apparently, the boys were younger because they ran off. Or they were just scared of Andrew. I immediately ran to Aaron's side.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked up at me, holding his side in pain.

"What does it look like?" he spat. I flinched.

_AARON'S POV!_

_RIGHT AFTER KYLIE LEFT THAT MORNING!_

I walked away from my sister, looking for my locker. When I found it, I noticed it was right beside this boy and he looked really familiar. I walked over and saw that it was my cousin, Matt. **(OK, SADIE HAD ANOTHER SON NAMED MATT!) **

"Matt!" I said. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Aaron. I didn't know you were going here." He said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, first year and day. I'm so lucky I found you. I actually know someone besides Kylie now!" I said and he laughed.

"So, how's famous life? Kayleigh doing ok?" yeah, I talked to him a lot. We're good friends.

"Pretty good. How's your life going?" I asked, while opening my locker. He shrugged.

"Same old same old. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him.

"Well, me and you have 5 classes together. All of them but free period, P.E., and Math." He told me. I nodded.

"Well at least I have two of those with Kylie." I said, he laughed.

"I can introduce you to some people who are actually in this grade that have those classes." He suggested. I shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good." I said. he nodded and started dragging me away from my locker.

"First, how about some girls?" he smirked. I started shaking my head.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend" I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Fine, but they are good friends." He said, walking up to a group of girls and guys.

"Guys!" he said, getting all of their attention. They all looked at me shocked.

"Dude, you're standing next to Aaron Jonas!" one of the guys whispered. Everyone agreed. Matt laughed.

"Yeah I know. He's my cousin." He said. they all gasped and this time, I laughed.

"So anyway, Aaron, this is Brad, Natalie, Jamie, Mitchel, and Jacob." He said, pointing at all of them.

"Hey." I said. The bell rang and we all went to the same classroom.

After that class, I was going to find Kylie because no one from Matt's group had free period with me. As I was about to turn a corner, I was shoved into some lockers. I looked up and saw three really big dudes.

"If it isn't Aaron Gay ford Jonas." One of them mocked. I tried to get out of his grasp but he just tightened it.

"Where you going Jonas, or should I say Joni?" I glared at him.

"Leave me alone." I said, once again, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Come on, we just wanna play…" he said, and then punched me. Hard. My head went backwards from the impact and it hit the lockers. I groaned.

"Why don't you go back where you came from Jonas? No one wants you here. You're stealing the spotlight," one of the growled, throwing me to the floor. Then all three of them started kicking me. I kept groaning in pain. They suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw some guy talking to them. They immediately ran off. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I groaned again and grabbed it, only making it worse. I felt someone sit beside me so I looked up and saw Kylie sitting there.

"What happened?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What does it look like?" I spat, watching her flinch. I didn't really mean to be so, mean.

"Looks like you're in a bad mood." She said, glaring at me. I sighed and winced.

"Sorry, it just hurts." I told her. She nodded.

"Where?"

"My side." I said. she nodded.

"Can you make it through the rest of the day?" she asked. I nodded and slowly stood up, wincing.

"Just, let me know if they do anything else. But I doubt they will, I already threatened their spot on the team." Some dude said to me. I nodded slowly.

"Uh, thanks?" I asked. He laughed.

"Sorry man, I'm Andrew. Kylie's friend." He said. I smiled, nodding.

"Aaron." I said, shaking his hand. I then turned to the girl beside Andrew, and she looked to be in shock.

"And you are?" I asked. She only stared at me.

"Sorry, this is Carson, my best friend." Andrew said. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Carson." I said and she nodded slowly. I smiled and started walking off, but then turned back to Kylie.

"Hey, I saw Matt earlier." I told her. She smiled.

"How is he?"

"Good, we should hang out." I said. she nodded. I smiled and turned away from her, and walked down the hallway.

_KYLIE'S POV!_

I sat in my 8th period class, next to Carson and Andrew, listening to the teacher go on and on about the sports here. I looked around and saw Aaron sitting with some boy I didn't know and he looked like he was still in pain.

"And now, our cheerleading captain, Alyssa Smith, will talk about the upcoming tryouts." The teacher, Mr. Hodge, said. a skinny, preppy, total fake brown haired girl stood up and clapped her hands together. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi everyone! First of all, I want to say, thanks for having me be your captain! I deserve it!" she said, smiling. Fake.

"Whore…" I heard Carson mumble, and I giggled. Alyssa looked up and glared at me. I smirked at her.

"Look, I already have an enemy!" I whispered. Carson and Andrew laughed. Alyssa rolled her eyes, but continued.

"Anyway, we are having tryouts Monday. I hope to see most of you there." She said. everyone was silent so she sat down. I turned to Carson.

"Wanna try out with me?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"You're going to try out?" Andrew asked. I nodded.

"I've always wanted to be a cheerleader. Perfect timing." I said. he nodded slowly.

"So, Carson? Try out with me? Please?" I asked her. She sighed.

"But I can't do all the flips and stuff." She told me. I smiled.

"Well why don't you come over to my house today. I can help you. We have a trampoline made for gymnastics." I told her. She sighed again, then nodded. I hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she giggled.

"No problem." She said. I turned to Andrew.

"You wanna come over too?" he shrugged.

"Sure." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun! I want you to meet some people while we're there too!" I said. they both nodded.

Finally, the bell rang and we were free to go. Andrew and Carson followed me as I walked over to Aaron.

"Hey, ready?" I asked. He nodded and said bye to the guy he was with. All four of us walked out of the school.

"Paparazzi." I heard Aaron whisper. I looked up, and sure enough, they were standing in front of the school. I turned to Andrew and Carson.

"Get ready to push your way through them. Ok?" I said. they nodded.

We walked down the stairs and pushed our way through the paparazzi and got in the limo quickly. Big Rob pulled out as soon as we were all seated. Aaron was wincing.

"Your side hurt still?" Andrew asked. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, it does." He said.

"I'm getting mom to look at it when we get home." I told him. He nodded.

The ride home was quiet for the most part. I smiled when we pulled in front of our house. The sight was adorable. Erick and Kayleigh were in the front yard, playing with Cody.

"That's Kayleigh, right?" Andrew asked me. I nodded.

"That's sweet little Kayleigh…" I said, and Aaron smiled at me. We got out of the car and met Erick in the middle of the yard. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey." I said once we pulled back. He smiled at me. I turned around, and smiled. Aaron was hugging Kayleigh. I motioned Carson and Andrew over.

"Erick, these are my new friends, Carson and Andrew. Guys, this is my boyfriend Erick." I introduced them. Erick shook Carson's hand without a problem, but when he shook Andrew's, I could just feel the tension between them. I shook it off though.

"Come on, let's go see my parents then we can change and go in the back Cars. You can borrow some of my clothes." I said, taking Erick's hand. She nodded and we all four walked inside. I looked in the livingroom and saw my mom playing with Patrick, and my dad sitting there watching them.

"Hey!" I said brightly, walking over and taking Patrick who was reaching for me.

"Hey Kylie! How was school?" my mom asked. I smiled and blew a raspberry on Patrick's stomach, making him giggle.

"It was great! Speaking of, mom dad, this is Carson and Andrew, my new friends." I said. after exchanging their hellos, I started talking again.

"Oh, me and Carson are going to try out for cheerleading." I told my parents.

"That's great! Can you still do all the flips?" my dad asked. I giggled.

"Well, some, I was going to see if you would come help me and Carson on the trampoline." I said. he nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to." He said, making me smile. Right then, Aaron walked in, Kayleigh beside him. I then remembered school.

"Mom, you need to looks at Aaron's side. Some stupid guys at school thought it would be cool to pick on the popstar." I said, sarcastically. Mom was immediately at Aaron's side, pressing it, making him cry out in pain.

"That's it, Nick, I'm taking him to the doctor. You stay here with them. I'll be back soon." She said, then her, Aaron, and Kayleigh were out the door.

"Ok, you girls go change, then we'll all go outside. I'll get Patrick ready." My dad said. I nodded, but then stopped.

"Wait, where's Dillian?" I asked. My brother didn't say hey to her.

"She went out back. She's calling Taylor." My dad said. I nodded. I took Carson up to my room and left Andrew downstairs with my dad and Erick.

After getting dressed in some of my old clothes, me and Carson went outside to see everyone already out there. Erick was on the trampoline doing flips and Andrew was holding Patrick. My dad was setting up my old tumbling mats.

"Looking good hot stuff!" Erick yelled at me. I smirked.

"Not so bad yourself handsome!" I yelled back. Me and Carson giggled. I looked around the backyard and saw Dillian sitting in the hammock, talking on her cell phone.

"Come on." I said to Carson. She looked over at Dillian. She nodded. Andrew came over right as we were going to go over there.

"She was pretty upset when we came out here a few minutes ago…" He told me. I nodded. All three of us walked over there right as she got off of the phone.

"Hey Dillian, you ok?" I asked. She looked at me and wiped away her tears.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Aaron? I need to talk to him…" she said. I sighed.

"He went to the doctors. His side has been bothering him. Some kids hurt him at school today." I said, and she nodded.

"Oh, ok." She said. I sighed again.

"You know, I'm here if you want to talk." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks Kylie." I shrugged.

"No problem. Oh, these are my new friends Carson and Andrew." Dillian smiled slightly again.

"Hi."

"Well, we need to go practice. Come over when you want." I said. she smiled again, and nodded.

All three of us walked back over to the trampoline. My dad was standing beside it. I looked around and saw Erick playing fetch with Cody. I smiled.

"Ok, Kylie, why don't you go first. Show Carson what we're gonna work on." My dad said. I nodded and got on the trampoline.

"What first?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"Start with a back handspring. We'll move it to the mat in a minute." He said. I nodded and did one easily.

"Tuck your head more. Ok, try a back tuck now." My dad said. again, I did it easily.

"Alright, I think you have it. Come try it on the mats and I'll work with Carson." I nodded and got off the trampoline as Carson got on. I walked over to the mats, and Andrew followed, still holding Patrick.

"I don't think Erick likes me…" He said. I looked at him funny as I got set on the mat.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, glancing at Erick, who was glaring over at me and walking our way.

"Look at him. He's glaring over here. I think he's jealous…" he said. I turned to look at Erick again and gasped. He was right behind me.

"ERICK SPROUSE! Don't do that! You gave me a freaking heart attack!" I said. He shrugged slightly.

"Sorry." He said, but he didn't sound sorry at all. He looked away from me and glared at Andrew who started backing away. Once he was gone and back over by the trampoline, I turned and glared at Erick.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He looked at me 'innocently'.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I rolled my eye I have. W.

"You've scared off every guy friend I have. Why?" I snapped. He flinched.

"Because…" he started, but stopped.

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse." I said. he sighed.

"Because I see the way they look at you Kylie…" he finally admits. Oh.

"What do you mean?"

"They look at you like you're a piece of meat…"

"Erick, you seriously think I would leave you… for Andrew?" I asked, giggling. He shrugged and blushed.

"I don't know… you tell me." He said, still refusing to make eye contact with me. I giggled again.

"I would NEVER leave you. I promise. I love you with all my heart." I said. he smiled and looked up at me.

"Good."

"Please, be friends with Andrew. He was the very first friend I made. Please?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fine." He said. I smiled, then pushed him off the mat.

"Now go, I have to practice if I wanna make the team." I said. he suddenly smirked when I got ready to flip backwards. I ignored it.

"You know. You being a cheerleader might not be so bad…" he said. I looked at him.

"And why's that?" I asked, and started moving to flip.

"Seeing you in a short skirt. Hot." He said, right as I started flipping. I gasped and instead of flipping all the way around, and landing on my feet, I flipped halfway and landed on my back. I gasped.

"Owwwww." I whined. Erick was instantly by my side.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." He was saying, over and over again. I shrugged.

"Its ok. It happens all the time. No big deal." I said, standing up, only feeling a little pain.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I barely feel anything. I'm so used to it." I said. he nodded.

"Ok, well, just so I don't hurt you anymore, I'll go be friends with Andrew." He said, kissed my cheek, and walked off.

"Way to go Carson!" I heard my dad yell. I looked over and saw Carson doing a flip, perfectly. I smiled.

I kept practicing, being able to do it all. I then went over and took Patrick from Andrew when he started getting fussy.

"I think someone is tired." I said to him. I smiled when he gurgled at me. I stood there holding him, and watching Carson.

_AARON'S POV!_

I sighed as we pulled back into the driveway. One of my ribs is broken. And it sucks and hurts like crap.

I got out of the car, and got Kayleigh out and walked inside, my mom following. I walked out to the back yard and saw EVERYONE out there. I looked over and saw a distraught looking Dillian in the hammock. I told Kayleigh to go play with Erick and she ran off. I looked at my mom and saw that she was in the kitchen, starting dinner. I turned back around and walked over to Dillian. She looked up and I saw tears running freely down her face.

"Aaron, what's wrong? Kylie told me some kids hurt you at school…" she started. I sat down next to her and cut her off and wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine. Just a cracked rib. But what's wrong with you?" I asked. She sniffled and crumpled to my chest, sobbing. I held her tightly and whispered words of comfort to her.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered. She looked up at me, biting her lip.

"M-m-y…" she tried saying, but couldn't. I held her a little tighter. She waited until she calmed down a little before she spoke again.

"My mom has cancer." She whispered brokenly. I gasped.

"Oh my god. Baby girl, I am so sorry When did she find out? Wait, I thought your mom was never around. That's why your parents got divorced." I stated confused.

"I see her sometimes. You sure you wanna know how she found out?" she asked me. I nodded.

"She died from it about an hour ago." She said, then broke down again.

"Baby, what are you still doing here then? You need to be with your dad." I told her. She started shaking her head.

"I can't! He's with her parents!" she said, panicking.

"Hey, shhhh, why can't you be there?" I asked.

"Because her parents hate me."

"I doubt that."

"Aaron, her mom tried to kill me! We were staying at their house when my mom was still around, and her mom tried to kill me. She came at me with a knife. If my dad wouldn't have walked in, I wouldn't be here!" she yelled. I bit my lip.

"I love your dad right now." I said. She giggled a little.

"I bet you do. I guess I need to go with my dad, huh?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded.

"As much as I don't want you to leave, yes you do. He needs you right now. Just stay away from your grandparents, alright?" I asked. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get ready to leave…" she said, then walked inside. Knowing she wanted to be alone, I got up and walked over to everyone else.

"What's wrong with her?" Kylie asked me. I sighed.

"Her mom just died form cancer so she's going to go with her dad and spend time with her fu-" I stopped at the look I received from my dad. "I mean freaking grandparents." I told them. They nodded. We stood in silence, aside from my dad telling Carson how to flip, when Kayleigh ran over to me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled. I looked up and smiled.

"What's up baby?" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the playground in the back of the yard.

"Come look!" she said. I shrugged and allowed her to pull me over there. I gasped at what I saw. Cody was laying with a girl golden retriever and there were exactly 6 puppies next to them.

"Wow." I said. I heard rustling behind me and I turned around and saw everyone there.

"Puppy!" Patrick yelled. Everyone turned to him.

"Was that his first word?" my dad asked. Kylie shook her head.

"No, its his second." She said.

"What was his first?" Andrew asked.

"Erick." She said. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back to the puppies. I reached my hand in and pet Cody.

"Hey buddy. So that's what you do when our outside…" I mused. He barked happily then turned and nuzzled the retriever.

"Puppy love…" Erick said, laughing at his own joke. I chuckled slightly and leaned down and picked up one of the puppies. It was the runt.

"He's so cute!" Carson said. I nodded and pet it slightly, noticing its eyes weren't open yet.

"Can I hold it daddy?" Kayleigh asked me. I obliged and handed it to her carefully.

"Are we gonna keep them?!" she asked, giving me the puppy dog pout. I bit my lip and looked at my dad who was standing there, wide eyed.

"You'll have to ask grandpa about that." I said, smirking. My dad glared at me. Kayleigh went over and asked him.

"We'll keep two of them." My dad gave in. I started dieing out laughing.

"Shut up." My dad hissed. I instantly did. I turned back to Cody and the retriever.

"Whose dog is that anyway?" Kylie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She doesn't have a collar." I said.

"Come on, we'll take them inside. It's to hot out here for them." Erick said. everyone agreed. We all grabbed a puppy, well everyone except Kylie.

We walked inside and set them in Cody's bed that sat in the kitchen. I heard a car pull up outside, so I walked to the living room and looked out the window. There was a big black SUV out there. I turned back around and saw Dillian walking down the stairs, carrying her bag. I ran over and took it from her.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"No problem, come on. I'll walk you outside." I said. She nodded. Right as we were walking out the door, Kayleigh ran over.

"Are you leaving Dillian?" she asked in her sad voice. I bit my lip when Dillian leaned down to Kayleigh's eye level.

"Yea, Kay, I'm leaving. I have a family emergency…" she said, her voice cracking. I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kayleigh said, then wrapped her arms around Dillian's neck. I saw a few tears fall off of Dillian's face. After a few seconds, Dillian pulled away.

"Be good for your daddy, ok?" she said and Kayleigh nodded.

"Ok, I will." She told Dillian. Dillian stood up, kissed the top of Kayleigh's head, then turned to me. I smiled half heartedly.

Me and Dillian walked outside and I put her stuff in the back of the car. I turned to her and wrapped me arms around her, as her body started racking with sobs again.

"Its all going to be ok babe. Everything's ok. Shhh." I whispered. She clung to me tighter.

"You need to go baby, your driver doesn't look to happy." I said, looking at the driver. Dang he's old too. Dillian looked up at him and started panicking.

"Th-that… He's my grandfather…" she said. I gasped.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. She shushed me.

"Shhhhhhh, he'll hear you. Ok look, I wasn't supposed to tell you about my grandmother trying to kill me. My grandfather threatened me saying if I told, he would kill me." She said. I glared at the man.

"Ok, just…" I tried saying something, but nothing would come out.

"I have to go." She said. I nodded.

"Alright, call me if ANYTHING happens. Ok?" I asked. She nodded. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I will. Bye." She said, then got in the car. I stood in the driveway until I couldn't see the car anymore. I turned around and saw Andrew and Carson leaving. I sighed and walked up the steps.

"See you guys tomorrow I guess?" I asked. They nodded.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday…" Carson said. I laughed.

"Me too. Its weird how they started school on a Friday though." I said. they agreed.

"Hey, bring your swimsuits tomorrow and we'll go swimming." I told them. They nodded and left. I walked back inside and went to the livingroom was.

"She ok?" my dad asked, from behind Kayleigh. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, but I don't think I could believe myself.

"Then why do you look like she's not?" he asked. I sighed.

"I just have a really bad feeling…" I said. he nodded.

"She'll be fine." He told me. I nodded. I hope so.

* * *

I HATE IT! Thanks to everyone who likes it though. (: i hope you read the author's note because it was important. ok, i'm off to start Chapter 23! (: anything you guys want to happen, feel free to ask. or tell. (: i love you!


	22. Chapter 22

_KYLIE'S POV!_

_CHEER TRYOUTS!_

Me, Carson, and Andrew have been INSERPERABLE ever since we met. Erick and Andrew were finally friends! Yay! Sadly, Erick went home and I won't see him for a long time. Dillian is… well, not so good. Aaron hasn't been either, because Dillian isn't.

"You nervous?" I asked Carson. She nodded slightly.

"Sort of, but thanks to you and your dad, not that much." She said. I nodded and stood when they called my name. I walked in front of the table that consisted of Alyssa- still my enemy-, and two more cheerleaders, Amber and Julia.

"Ok Jonas, show us what you got. Dance first." Alyssa said. I nodded and as soon as the music started, I gave it my all. Once I got done, Alyssa looked shocked and I only smirked.

"Ok, next, cheer." Julia said, stepping in. I nodded and did the cheer. Once again, they were shocked. I smiled.

"Last thing, tumbling." Amber said. I nodded and went to the end of the mat and took a deep breath. I started and did it. Cartwheel, aerial, round off back handspring, layout full, back tuck. I finished and all three of them were shocked.

"Ok, that's all. We'll post the results outside in one hour. You're all free to go." Alyssa said. Everyone trying out left. Me and Carson walked outside together and saw Andrew waiting on us, holding Patrick. They have become really close.

"Hey Drew!" I said. he smiled.

"Hey! How were the tryouts?" he asked, as I took Patrick from him.

"They were awesome! I think we both have a chance to make it!" Carson said. I agreed.

"That's will be awesome so I don't have to have Alyssa for homecoming again!" Andrew said and I laughed.

"Well, why don't we go get something to eat, then come back?" I asked. They shrugged. We walked down the street to a little diner and ordered and sat down nervously.

_AARON'S POV!_

I sat on my balcony, watching Kayleigh play with my dad outside. I smiled slightly. Ever since Dillian left, she called me and told me everything that happened. She told me that nothing happened so far, but I could tell she was lying. But I didn't push it.

I sighed. This sucks. I let my thoughts trail off.

I jumped as I heard my phone start to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Dillian. I answered it immediately.

**Aaron**

_Dillian_

"**Hello?"**

"_Aaron…" _I heard Dillian's broken sounding voice. I sat up straight.

"**Dillian, what's wrong?"**

"_I-I-"_

"**Just tell me."**

"_I'm pregnant." _I felt my heart stop.

"**Wha- How- You- Huh?" **I stuttered out, not being able to form coherent sentences. I was shocked.

"_I'm pregnant…" _she said again, and I could hear her start sobbing.

"**You cheated on me?" **I asked, suddenly furious.

"_No!"_

"**Then, ok excuse my language, but how are you fucking pregnant?!" **I yelled. She let out a sob and I flinched.

"_My- m-y grandfather raped me…"_

"**Really?" **great, I'm a jerk.

"_Yes, I would never cheat on you. He raped me."_

"**Dills, I, what's going to happen to him?"**

"_My dad walked in on it. He was arrested. but, I have SOME good news."_

"**Anything will make me feel better right now."**

"_We're moving to Albuquerque."_

"**Really?"**

"_Yes, there's a house for sale in you neighborhood, only a few houses down. Other side of the street. We're moving there, and I'm going to go to school with you until I'm seven months pregnant. Then, I'm going to be home schooled." _

"**When will you be here?"**

"_An hour tops. We're on our way now…"_

"**Then I'll see you when you get here?"**

"_Yea, I'll come by your house."_

"**Alright, when you get here, I have to tell and show you something."**

"_Ok, sounds good. See you then."_

"**Alright, bye."**

"_Bye."_

I hung up and sat back against the chair. My girlfriend is pregnant because of her grandfather.

I sighed and closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber.

I woke up when I heard the front door open and excited voices filling the house. Confused, I stood up and walked downstairs to see Kylie, Andrew, and Carson in the livingroom, all excited.

"What's going on?" I asked. Kylie ran over and hugged me, closely followed by Carson, who I have come ot love as a sister.

"WE MADE THE TEAM!" I smiled and hugged them back.

"That's so awesome you guys! Congratulations!" I said. they pulled away and Kylie looked at me, and instantly, I could feel her become worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"It's in your eyes, something isn't right…" she said, almost hesitantly.

"You'll find out." I muttered. Right on cue, the door bell rang. I saw my mom going towards it, but I quickly ran over and beat her to it.

"I got it." I said. she nodded, confused. I opened it and saw a distraught Dillian and her dad was behind her, looking equally distraught.

"Hey man. Where's your parents? I need to talk to them." He said. I nodded and pointed to the livingroom.

"Livingroom." I said. he nodded and kissed the top of Dillian's head before walking into the livingroom. I turned back around to Dillian and saw tears roll down her cheek.

"Oh baby… Come here." I whispered and opened my arms for her. She immediately ran to them and clung to me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and rocked back and forth.

"Awe Dillian, its going to be ok… Everything's going to be fine… Shh…" I whispered into her ear, but in response, she only started sobbing. I bit my lip. I looked up when I heard shuffling, and saw Kylie, Kayleigh, Andrew, and Carson looking around the wall, all wearing the same expression. I bit my lip harder and turned my attention back to Dillian.

"Come on, we'll go to my room." I said. she nodded slightly. I picked her up so she didn't have to walk upstairs. She wrapped her legs around my waist. As we were walking by everyone, I was stopped by Kayleigh.

"Daddy, is Dillian ok?" she asked sweetly. I flinched as Dillian let out a loud sob at that. I looked at Kayleigh.

"Uhm, baby girl, she's just not feeling well. Did you finish your homework?" I asked, momentarily going into father mode. She shook her head no.

"I need your help." I sighed and looked at the other three. Andrew stepped forward.

"Kayleigh, why don't I help you, and your daddy can go make Dillian feel better. How's that sound?" he asked her. I looked back at Kayleigh who nodded.

"Ok, feel better Dillian." Kayleigh said, then walked out of the room with Andrew. I sighed and started walking back upstairs but was stopped once again, by my mom.

"Dillian?" she asked, tentatively. Dillian looked up at her from my shoulder where her face was buried.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen really quick?" she asked. Dillian nodded slightly, calming down.

"Can Aaron come?" she asked. My mom nodded, smiling at me slightly.

"Yes, sweetheart, he can. Come on." She said. we walked into the kitchen, me still holding Dillian, and sat down at the table.

"Ok, when did you find out?" my mom asked. Dillian looked down in shame and I rubbed her back.

"Uh, two days ago…" she said. she kept that from me that long? Oh well.

"Have you been taking the vitamins?" my mom asked. Dillian nodded.

"Ok, do you have any questions about it?" my mom asked. Dillian thought for a second.

"I don't think so." She whispered. My mom nodded and stood up and kissed both of our heads.

"Ok, I'm here if you want to talk." Dillian nodded and my mom walked out. We stayed silent for a minute. I turned to Dillian.

"Wanna go to my room?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up and grabbed her hand and we walked upstairs and went and sat on my balcony, her in my lap. I laid my head on her shoulder, her head on mine.

"You said you have something to show and tell me. What is it?" I smiled.

"I wrote a song for you." I told her, watching her eye light up.

"Really?" she asked. I smiled, nodded, and stood up, carefully, and went in my room and picked up my guitar and walked back onto my balcony, sitting in the chair opposite of her.

"Wanna hear it?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok." I said, then started playing.

_**You're eyes are blue like the ocean and baby I'm lost out at sea**_

_**Did the sun**_

_**just come out or did you smile at me**_

_**I've been trying to ask you but I can't**_

_**seem to speak**_

_**Was it love at first sight cuz I walked by last week**_

_**I'm**_

_**singing Fa la la la la**_

_**Your lips look so lonely would they like to meet**_

_**mine**_

_**You are the one that I've been hoping to find**_

_**You're so sweet that you**_

_**put Hersheys out of business **_

_**Can I have a photograph to show my friends that**_

_**angels truly exist**_

_**I'm singing Fa la la la la**_

_**You're as cute as a**_

_**button**_

_**The things you do sure are something**_

_**Are you running out of breath**_

_**from running through my head all night**_

_**Is there something in your eye, oh**_

_**wait, it's just a sparkle**_

_**Can you get a little closer and help me just a**_

_**little bit**_

_**I scraped my knee fallin' for you**_

_**But baby a kiss will do**_

_**I'm**_

_**singing Fa la la la la la**_

_**You're as cute as a button**_

_**The things you do sure**_

_**are something**_

_**Are you running out of breath from running through my head all**_

_**night**_

_**I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so**_

_**And every night I**_

_**look at the stars out my window**_

_**And I hope I can see the one that we saw**_

_**together**_

_**It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star**_

_**forever**_

_**You're as cute as a button**_

_**The things you do sure are**_

_**something**_

_**Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night**_

I stopped singing and looked at her. She was smiling.

"Aaron, I loved it." She said. I smiled and set my guitar down. Before I knew what was happening, she was straddling me. I looked up at her and was about to speak, when she covered my lips with hers.

"Mmmm, I love you" she mumbled against my lips. My breath hitched in my throat and I pulled away from the kiss.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled.

"I love you too. With all my heart." I said. she smiled and leaned down, connecting our lips again, and I fully responded. She pulled away after a few seconds and un-straddled me, and adjusting to where she was laying on my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"I love you so much." I whispered, after feeling her whole body relax, as she slipped into a deep sleep. I smiled and stood up, shifting to where I was holding her. I walked into my bedroom and laid her down on my bed. She didn't move. I smiled and walked out of the room and into the livingroom, where the parents where. Her dad looked at me, worried.

"Where's Dillian?" he asked. I sighed.

"She's asleep in my room." I said. he looked at me weird.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said, confused.

"Huh, she hasn't sleep for three days straight…" he told me. My eyes widened.

"THREE DAYS!?" I yelled. He nodded.

"Ever since, well, we left. No she hasn't." he said. as the thoughts registered in my head, I nodded slowly.

"Ok…" I said, then walked into the kitchen, where Andrew and Kayleigh were. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey baby." I said, kissing her temple. She giggled.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She scowled at the paper.

"Math." She said. I laughed.

"Subtracting?" I asked. She nodded.

"She doesn't get it." Andrew said, smiling. I laughed again.

"Cause she doesn't pay attention when the teacher explains it." I said, poking Kayleigh's nose. She giggled again.

"Oh, I never did either." He said. I laughed again and looked at him.

"Why don't you go find Kylie and Carson? I'll help her." I said. he nodded and walked out of the room. I turned back to Kayleigh.

"So, subtracting…" I said, making her groan, and me smile. Maybe things were falling slowly into place. Hey, everything happens for a reason.


	23. Chapter 23

_1 WEEK LATER!_

_KYLIE'S POV!_

Me and Carson are currently sitting at cheerleading practice. Our very first practice! I'm so excited!

"Alright, ladies, we have to get our dance ready for camp. So, because Kylie has the best tumbling pass, and the strongest topping, she will be doing most of the tumbling and most of the toping. Carson, will be doing it with her because no one else, is as good as them at tumbling." Alyssa said, in a monotone voice. I smiled at Carson.

"Ok, let's get started. I'll play the music, and do the dance, then I'll teach you." Julia said. She was the one who made up all the dances.

"Yes, go Julia. And just to let you know, I picked out the music." Alyssa said, then smirked at me.

"Let's go!" Julia yelled. I looked over at Amber, who pressed play on the stereo, making the song blast throughout the gym. I groaned when I recognized it.

"Ugh." I said. it was a mix of my song, misery business, my brother's song, Hey, and mine and Erick's song, New Classic.

Once Julia was done showing us, she started teaching us. And we had to listen to the song, over and over again.

After practice, I dropped Carson off at home, and went home, did my homework, then ate dinner with my family. I walked over to Patrick's high chair and picked him up.

"Hi baby boy. It's time for your bath." I said to him, walking up the stairs, and into my bathroom. I filled up the bathtub and set Patrick in carefully. I washed him and then took him out and dried him. I walked across the hall, to the nursery and laid him on the changing table. I quickly put a diaper on him and put on his onesie that had a tiger on it. He had a thing for tigers for some reason.

"Ready for bed champ?" I asked him, picking him up. He yawned, making me giggle. I walked into my room and laid him on my bed, right as my phone started to ring. I picked it up and sat down with Patrick.

**Andrew**

_Carson_

Kylie

"Hello?"

"**Hey, Carson's on too."**

"_Yeah, why did you have to talk to us so bad anyway?"_

"**I have a girlfriend!" **I felt my eyes widen. No, he can't. What about Carson? Yes, Carson told me that she has had a crush on Andrew for forever.

"_Oh…"_

"Who is she?"

"**Her name is Katie and she is amazing! She's in one of your classes Cars."**

"_Oh, yea, I know her."_

"**I just wanted to let you guys know that. And I can't come for movie night tomorrow." **Ever since we became friends, every Saturday, they came over to my house and we would have a movie/sleepover night. Dillian and Aaron come sometimes.

"Look, Andrew, I'm happy for you, but just because you have a girlfriend, you can't push your friends away!"

"_Seriously Andrew."_

"**Guys come on. This is my first girlfriend, I really like her… please?"**

"Andrew…" 

"**Kylie, Carson, pleaseeeee!"**

"_No."_

"**Carson?"**

"_What? No. It's not fair!"_

"**What's not fair?"**

"_How this girl can just steal you like that!"_

"Cars-"

"_No Kylie! I'm not hiding it anymore!"_

"**Hiding what?"**

"_Andrew, I, I'm in love with you. I have been since the fourth grade when we met!"_

"**Uh…"**

"You guys…"

"_I'm sorry to just throw it on you but, I can't take watching you with other girls anymore! It kills me everyday!"_

"**Carson… I don't know what to say…"**

"_Then don't say anything. Just forget I said anything."_

"**No! Carson, I'm coming over to your house." **Yeah, they live by each other.

"Hello! Feeling a little left out!"

"_Sorry Kylie. And Andrew… don't…"_

"**No! I'm coming over!" **then I heard the click, signaling the call had ended. I sighed and hung up, looking at Patrick, who was trying to stuff his foot in his mouth.

"This isn't going to be pretty, is it?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side slightly, in confusion. I giggled and picked him up and walked out of my room and downstairs. I walked into the living room and saw something that confused me. Dillian was lying on the couch, a very, very, very small bump on her stomach, which Aaron was, rubbing? Oh no.

"Guys…" I said, making them jump apart.

"What's up Kylie?" a nervous Aaron said. I glared at him.

"Don't you hey Kylie me, you got the poor girl pregnant?!" I yelled.

"Shh, you're going to wake Kayleigh up." He hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care! Tell me what's going on!" I said. he looked at Dillian, who nodded.

"I didn't get her pregnant. I'm a virgin. She was raped by her grandfather." I sucked in my breath.

"Dillian, I am so sorry. I had no idea." I said. she shrugged, smiling.

"It's ok. I'm over it." She said. I nodded.

"So, you guys going to be at movie tonight tomorrow?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Probably. What movie are we going to watch?" Aaron asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll decide tomorrow." I said. they both nodded.

"I'll see you guys later…" I said, then walked outside and stood on my front porch, rocking Patrick, trying to get him to go to sleep. When he didn't, I started humming. Slowly but surely, he fell asleep. I smiled and walked back inside and put him asleep upstairs, grabbed my i-pod, then walked outside to the backyard and laid down in the hammock. Soon, Cody got in my lap. I smiled and pet him while I listened to music and stared at the stars. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, in my bed. My dad must of carried me up here. I smiled to myself and got up, walking over to Patrick's bassinet. He was still sleeping, so I grabbed the baby monitor, and walked into my closet and changed into a sports bra and shorts. I picked Patrick up carefully, grabbed my phone and I-Pod, then walked downstairs and saw Aaron and Kayleigh making breakfast. I smiled at them.

"Morning!" Kayleigh said. I smiled at her.

"Morning Kayls! Morning bro!" I said. Aaron nodded at me.

"Morning," he said, not looking away from his cooking. I giggled and walked over, setting Patrick in his car seat which just happened to be sitting on the kitchen table.

"Hey, I'm going for a run, will you watch Patrick for me?" I asked. Aaron agreed, so I walked outside. Dillian was walking up our sidewalk.

"Hi Dillian! How you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Crappy. Pregnant. How are you?" she asked. I feel bad for her.

"I'm ok. I'm just going for a run. Aaron is in the kitchen." I said, she nodded and walked inside. I put my I-Pod headphones in my ear, and started running. I ran down the street, towards Carson and Andrew's houses. As I neared Carson's, I saw Andrew walking out of his house, in the same fashion as me. I ran over to him.

"Hey Andrew!" I yelled. He smiled slightly.

"Hi Kylie. What's up?" he asked. I sighed.

"Just going for a run to town, you?"

"Same. Mind if I join you?" he asked. I shrugged. We took off running.

"Andrew, what happened last night, between you and Carson?" I asked, dying to know. He sighed.

"Well, I told her that if she would of told me this a week ago, I would've been very happy. I was in love with her, up until I met Katie. Then I just sorta, started liking Katie. I don't know. I think she hates me now. She said she was ok with it, but I don't think she really is." He said. I nodded.

"Well, I doubt she hates you, she just needs a few days to get used to it. Don't worry, she'll find another guy." I said. I saw a look of jealousy flash through his eyes. I smirked.

"Yea, your right…" he said. We ran in silence then, until we got into town. We slowed down. I looked up from my feet and gasped. There was Carson… with another boy. And they were KISSING! I turned to Andrew who had sadness written all over his face.

"Drew…" I tried, but he cut me off.

"No, it's ok. I have Katie. I turned Carson down. Can we go?" he asked. I nodded. We turned and went home, me feeling guilty for some reason.

_1 WEEK LATER!_

_AARON'S POV!_

Well in one week, Dillian has started school, has every class with me, and is dealing very well with everything. She's the same as she used to be. Happy and carefree. I missed it.

Right now, I was walking around the school hallways with Kylie during free period. Dillian was at the doctor today, getting a check-up on the baby.

"So, how's Erick?" I asked Kylie.

"He's good. He's working on his album from what I can tell. I don't know. He's been busy so I haven't been able to talk to him a lot." She told me. I could sense the sadness in her voice.

"You really love him don't you?" I asked softly.

"With all my heart." Was her simple answer. Right when I was about to reply, a girl ran up to us.

"Hi. Kylie and Aaron Jonas!" she squealed. I smiled.

"Hi…" I said, not knowing her name.

"Oh! I'm Adrian! I'm the head of the dance committee. I was wondering if yall would be the entertainment at the Masquerade Ball! Like, the live bands!" she said. I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Kylie?" I asked, turning to her.

"Well… I was kind of hoping to just, hang out at the dance." She said, biting her lip.

"You'll be able to! Please? Everyone really wants you to both to perform! Please?" Adrian begged her. Kylie sighed.

"Fine. We will." She said. Adrian squealed and ran off.

"Wait, when is the dance?" I asked.

"Friday." Kylie answered. I nodded.

"Ok… Woah!" I said. Kylie turned to me quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I pointed down the hallway.

"THAT!" I said. she turned to it and gasped.

"Who did that?!" she yelled. I shrugged.

"I don't know… but, why would it be in the hallway anyway?" I asked.

We were currently looking at a picture of… Kylie, dancing… with a guy? And not 'Disney' dancing either.

"Kylie, do you need to tell me something?" I asked.

"No! That's not even me! I'm not THAT skinny!" she said, then gasped.

"What?" I asked. She glared at the picture.

"Alyssa." I understood completely. Alyssa has been out to get Kylie for forever.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked. She smirked.

"Oh, I'll get her back somehow!" she said. I nodded, kinda scared. My sister, don't mess with her if you want to live.

* * *

**Ok, i hate this chapter with a strong passion.**


	24. Chapter 24

**MASQUERADE BALL DAY! (:**

_KYLIE'S POV!_

I looked at myself in my mirror, once again, making sure I looked ok. I was wearing a dark purple knee length strapless dress, gray converse, and my mask. I thought I looked ok. I walked over and grabbed my white electric guitar, my bag, and walked outside and downstairs. I met Aaron and Dillian down there. Aaron was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray V-neck shirt under a black leather jacket, gray converse, and a black mask. Dillian was wearing a baby blue knee length, flowing halter dress, along with white wedges, and a white mask. Her baby bump was covered perfectly.

"Ready to go?" I asked. They nodded. After telling our parents we were leaving, we got in the limo and left, going to pick up Andrew and Katie, and Carson and her 'boyfriend', Jacob. We quickly picked them up and drove to the school.

"Guys! I'm the only one without a date!" I whined, making them all roll their eyes.

"Oh, get over it!" Carson teased. I smiled.

"Fine. Only for you Cars!" she smiled and laughed. We all walked inside. It was beautifully decorated. Adrian ran up to me.

"Your up first Kylie!" she said. I sighed and nodded, walking onstage with Carson and Andrew following. Carson went to the drums and Andrew went with his guitar to the microphone set up by mine. I went to mine and took out my guitar too, but set it down beside me.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked. Everyone screamed. I smiled.

"That's awesome! Ok, first, I want to start off with a new song! But, I want to ask a few things first. Has anyone ever had a rumor started about them?" I asked. More than half of the hands in the gym shot up. I nodded.

"Has anyone ever been hurt by that rumor?" and once again the hands shot up. I nodded.

"Well, recently, I had a rumor started about me." I said, glaring at Alyssa who stood next to the stage, pressed up against some guy. "And I would like to say that rumor, is NOT true. And I wrote this song about it. It goes to the person who started this rumor. You know who you are." I said, pointing at Alyssa, who only fake gasped. I rolled my eyes, as Andrew and Carson started playing.

_**What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back**_

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I have got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm to strong to take this again  
You just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

Someway  
You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you can't take the pain another day

It's coming back around  
I told you this town was just small

You're just too adverse but you can stop now  
Cuz it's gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah yeah

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm to strong (too strong)  
To take this, take this again [Whoa]  
You're just too adverse but I've got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

I smiled as everyone in the gym went crazy.

"Thank you! Ok, this next song, isn't something I wrote. It was written by Carson. So, Carson, wanna help me out?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, before glancing at Andrew who was tuning his guitar.

"Ok, well, I wrote this song about a boy, and he means everything to me. I can't get over him. This is for you. You know who you are." She said, looking directly at Andrew. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

**Kylie**

_Carson_

_**Both**_

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be  
_  
_I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

**Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
  
_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**_  
_Drew walks by me,  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

**She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause**

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**_  
_So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_**'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

By the middle of the song, Carson had started crying. Andrew stared at her, awestruck. I sighed.

"Well, this next song, I want everyone to dance to! Me, Carson, and Andrew wrote it together! So Andrew, you have to sing it too!" I said, smiling at him. He nodded and all three of us started playing.

**Kylie**

_Carson_

Andrew

_**All**_

Hey, Hey, Hey  
**La,La,La,La,La**  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
**La,La,La,La,La**

_You come from here  
I come from there_

**You rock out in your room  
I rock a world premiere  
**Both:  
_**We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell**_  
(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool  
Monday, we're freaks

_Sometimes we rule  
Sometimes we can't even speak_

**But we can get up and  
Let loose and LOL** (lol)

It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone

**And you can call i'm cool  
But it's a simple fact  
I got your back**  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

_**'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same**_  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
**La,La,La,La,La**

_I'm kind of like you  
You kind of like me_

We in the same song  
And a different key

**It's got a rhythm  
Than you and me  
Can get along**  
(Get along)

_It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone_

And you can call i'm cool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back

_**'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same**_

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good momenmomentary  
  
_'Cause we're one  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
_'Cause we're one  
_**Anything but ordinary  
**You and me the perfect team  
Chasïng down the dream  
_Oh, You and me the perfect team  
_**Shakïng up the scene**  
_**One and the same**_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
**La,La,La,La,La  
**Hey, Hey, Hey

I giggled when we finished singing. After singing a few more songs of mine, all three of us got off of the stage, the awkward tension between Carson and Andrew killing me. I groaned and pulled them off to the side, where no one could hear us.

"Ok, what's wrong now?" I asked. Carson bit her lip, and I saw tears enter her eyes.

"Nothing." She said, her voice cracking. Andrew looked down in shame.

"I'll be right back…" he said, then walked off. I followed him with my eyes and saw him talking to Katie. She didn't look happy. I gasped when she slapped him, before running off.

"Woah." I said, making Carson look at me.

"What?"

"I'm not really sure… but for some odd reason, I think Andrew just broke up with Katie, because she didn't look happy, and she slapped him." I said, making Carson gasp in response.

"She slapped him?! I'll kill her!" she said, walking off. Before I could do anything, she ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking up at the person. I smiled. It was Andrew.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded hesitantly. They walked off to the middle of the crowd, to where I couldn't see them anymore. I smiled and walked through the crowd and found Dillian, who was alone, watching Aaron perform.

"Hey." I said, once I reached her. She smiled at me.

"Hey, great job singing." She told me. I smiled back.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" I asked, motioning to my own stomach so she could get the point. Se shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean… I don't really feel, pregnant. The baby bump reminds me everyday that I am pregnant. You know?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. So, are you going to keep the baby?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. Right now, me and my dad are looking for Open Adoptions. I don't know if I'm going to keep it or not." She said. I nodded. We stood in silence for a few minutes, my mind thinking of Erick. I missed him so much.

"And now…" I heard Aaron start saying from the stage. I looked up at him and listened.

"I have one of my friends here. He is going to be singing a song for someone special. So, come on out!" Aaron said. the person came out from the side stage, and I gasped.

"Erick!" I yelled, making everyone in the gym turn and look at me. I blushed.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking back at Erick. He smiled at me.

"Hey everyone! Well, recently, I wrote a song about my girlfriend. I love her so much and I miss her every second I'm not with her. She's my world. Her and her son. So, if you came here with a date, I want you out in the middle of the floor slow dancing… if you're here alone, find a dance partner. If you can't find a dance partner, come up to the stage." Erick said. I felt tears enter my eyes as I ran up to the stage. I smiled at him as he started playing softly with his acoustic guitar.

_**Im tryna say it right  
Been rehearsin this all night  
And I had the worst plan down  
But now nothings comin out  
Cus your like a movie star  
I lose track of where we are  
I know it sounds so cliched  
But you take my breath away**_

You need it  
Can you feel like I knew you forever  
Exciting, familiar but new

Now I know that no-one else would do  
All that I knew  
Nothing was true  
No-one else I see  
The one that sees me  
For what I can be  
In everything you do  
I think I found a new classic in you

Its become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
But your bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes  
But when I dance with you  
Its how I speak the truth  
Its just classic when we met  
Now you make me new

Now I know that no-one else would do  
All that I knew  
Nothing was true  
No-one else I see  
The one that sees me  
For what I can be  
In everything you do  
I think I found a new classic in you

I think I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh  
I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh  
I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh  
I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh

I bit my lip, tears falling freely from my eyes. I ran up onstage and threw my arms around Erick.

"I love you so much Erick." I whispered into his shoulder where my face was buried. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I love you too baby girl. I love you too." He whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

_A FEW DAYS LATER!_

_ELLEN DEGENERAS SHOW!_

_AARON'S POV!_

"And we're back with Kylie and Aaron Jonas!" Ellen said. today, on the Ellen Show, we are just having fun. Goofing off. It's awesome!

"So, I've been reading the teen magazines lately, and it says you guys are going to… GASP! Public school!" Ellen said. I laughed.

"Yes, we are. But it's actually pretty cool. We've met great people." I said. Kylie nodded.

"Yea, my best friends go there!" she said, enthusiastically. She's hyper, we'll just say that.

"And Kylie, you're on the cheerleading team there, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are very correct."

"So, Aaron, any girls there you're interested in? Ever since the whole thing with… you know who… we haven't heard about your relationship status." Ellen said, turning towards me. I smiled.

"Actually yes. There is this girl I am very interested in. I love her so much. But, I'm not going to tell you who she is." I said, smirking.

"Fine, be that way. Ok, so the next thing I want to do… I want to ask you a few questions. You see, I am making a fansite for both of you and I need to know a few things." She said, picking up the laptop that was sitting beside her. I smiled slightly.

"Well ok." Kylie said, amused.

"Ok, first question… Oh, you both have to answer!" we both nodded.

"Ok, first question… what are you guys favorite colors?"

"Navy Blue." Kylie said.

"Gray." Was my answer. Ellen nodded and typed in these answers.

"Ok, musical influences."

"Jonas Brothers and Alexis Jonas." Kylie said.

"Same for me."

"Ok, if you weren't a musician and you were older, what would you be?" Ellen asked, glancing up at us.

"Uh, I would probably want to be, a veterinarian. I love animals." I said, smiling as every girl in the audience started screaming.

"Isn't that adorable! Ok, Kylie, what about you?"

"I would want to be, either a stay at home mom, or a teacher. My son means the world to me so I think it would be cool just to be with him every minute of everyday." She said. I smiled at her.

"Wow, that was beautiful. Ok, let's stop this part of the show for right now, I can always ask you guys questions later. Ok, Kylie, we heard that you are working on your new album and it's got kind of new stuff. Care to talk about it?"

"Yea sure. My new album… hmm, well, there is going to be a mix of country, and pop on there. Actually, I am working on it with my two best friends. Andrew is going to help me with the instruments and Carson will be singing with me and playing some too. All three of us wrote a song together and it's going to be on there too. And I'm thinking about asking Carson if she wants to record one of her songs to put on there too. But this is one of my albums that I am most proud of." Kylie said, never wiping the smile off of her face.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to hear it! Ok, so, how about you and Aaron sing one of your songs for us?" Ellen asked. The crowd started cheering really loud. We gave in and went to the little stage.

"This song is called, 'Who Says You Can't Go Home!'" Kylie yelled. The music started and we started singing.

**Aaron**

_Kylie_

_**Both**_

**I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known**  
_Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_  
_**I been there, done thatand I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown,  
**_**Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone  
Who says you can't go home**

_[Chorus]_  
_**Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
**_**Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone,**_** who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
**_  
_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road_  
**With every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,**  
_**who says you can't go home**_

_[Chorus]_

_**I been there, done that and I ain't looking that  
It's been a long long road  
Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes  
**_  
**It doesn't matter where you are,** _it doesn't matter where you go_  
_**If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
who says you can't go home**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home [x2]**_

We finished and the crowd went wild. I smiled.

"And that's the end of the show! Thanks for being with us." Ellen said, coming over to us.

"It was really fun Ellen." I said. she smiled.

"Tune in next time!" she said towards the camera.

"And we're out!" the director said.

"Thanks so much for having us Ellen," Kylie said. Ellen shrugged.

"I enjoy having you guys. Now why don't you go ahead and leave, I'm sure you both want to get home to your kids." Ellen said. we nodded and after saying our goodbyes, me and Kylie left, driving to the airport and flying back to Albuquerque.

As soon as we got in our house, Kayleigh ran over to me and hugged my legs. I smiled and leaned down, picking her up.

"Hey baby girl! Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Grandpa taught me more of the guitar, grandma painted my toenails, and we ate icecream and baked cookies!" she rambled. I laughed.

"I take it you are having a sugar rush then! How about you go put on a bathing suit, and we go swimming! Just you, me, Kylie, Patrick, and grandma and grandpa!" I said. she nodded. I set her down, and she took off running.

"No running in the house!" I yelled.

"Sorry daddy!" she said, slowing to a walk. She walked upstairs and I heard her door shut. I then walked into the kitchen where I found everyone.

"Hey, everyone want to go swimming?" I asked. Everyone agreed, and went and put their bathing suits on, me doing the same.

I walked back downstairs a few minutes later, and found Kayleigh waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at her.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and ran outside through the backdoor. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and followed her. When I got outside, I saw my mom in a lounge chair, clad in her bathing suit, getting a tan, my dad was staring at her. I laughed and looked around again, seeing Kylie rubbing Patrick down in sunscreen. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Kayleigh!" I yelled, looking at my daughter who was about to jump in the pool in the deep end. She looked up at me and I motioned her over. She came over quickly.

"You need sunscreen." I said. she nodded.

After putting sunscreen on her, she ran over and got on the diving board. I stood up quickly, put some sunscreen on, and ran over, jumping in the pool, gasping for a breath when I came back up.

"THAT IS COLD!" I yelled. Kayleigh giggled and jumped from the diving board. I swam over to her when she came up from underwater. I looked up when I heard splashing from the shallow end of the pool. Looking up, I saw Kylie holding a squirming Patrick. I smiled softly at the sight.

"Nicholas Jerry…" I heard my mom's warning tone come from where she was sitting. Looking up, I saw my dad holding her over his shoulder. I laughed.

"Don't you dare Nick! Nick!" my mom yelled, screaming right before she hit the water. She came up and glared at my dad.

"Nick!" she whined. I laughed harder. My dad jumped in beside her.

"You know I love you Lexi." He said, then kissed her. I pretended to gag.

"Ew!" Kayleigh exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands. I started laughing again.

After about an hour of playing in the pool, Kylie got out to go put Patrick down for his nap. I looked up when I heard my phone ring. I got off of my float and went over to the ladder.

"Daddy! Where are you going?" Kayleigh asked from the diving board. I turned to her and got out.

"My phone's ringing. I'll be right back." I said, and she nodded. I walked over and dried my hands on my towel and answered my phone.

**Aaron**

_Dillian_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey!" _came Dillian's happy voice, to which I just smiled.

"**Hey babe."**

"_What'cha doing?!"_

"**Swimming with the family. You?"**

"_Tehe, eating candy. I am so hyper!"_

"**Why are you eating candy?! You need to be eating healthy stuff. It's not good for the baby!"**

"_That's not fair… I was craving candy!"_

"**Well ok. Just don't eat to much of it."**

"_Aye aye captain!"_

"**What kind of candy are you eating? You've never gotten this hyper over it before…"**

"_It's not just candy. It's candy, cookies, and coke!!"  
_

"**Dillian Chelsea Lautner!"**

"_Aaron Nicholas Jonas!"_

"**Babe, you don't need to be eating all of that. It's not good for you or the baby."**

"_Kill joy."_

"**I'm just watching out for you."**

"_Well maybe you need to lighten up a little bit!"_

"**Wait, what?"**

"_I'm pregnant for goodness sakes! I have these stupid cravings! Ok?! Just lighten up Aaron! You're not my father!"_

"**Dill…"**

"_You know what, just forget it. I'll talk to you later." _Then I heard the click. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at it confused. My mom looked up at me from the chair she was laying in.

"What was that all about?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. One minute, she's happy and hyper, the next, she's getting mad at me."

"Just let her cool off. It's hormones." I nodded and threw my phone down on my chair and ran over and jumped back in the pool.

A few hours later, I got out, getting a pouting Kayleigh out too.

"Daddy! I don't wanna get out!" she whined.

"Baby, you have to! It's dark outside! And you have to get in the bath still!" I told her. She sighed, defeated. I walked inside the house, her trailing behind me.

"Hey!" I said to Kylie, who was getting ready for movie night.

"Hey! Are you and Dillian coming to movie night?" she asked, barely glancing at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She's mad at me. Her hormones are everywhere." I said. she nodded.

"Hmm, well, you can still come if you want to." She said. I agreed and then walked upstairs. Kayleigh got in the shower, me getting in after her. Once I got out of the shower, I walked into Kayleigh's room and found her dancing around to Paramore. I leaned against the door frame and watched her, chuckling silently.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a few seconds. She turned around and smiled.

"Dancing!" she said, happily. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but, it's your bed time!" I said, making her pout.

"But daddy! I don't want to go to bed!" she whined. I sighed.

"Ok, you can stay up a little bit longer. You can stay and play in your room. It's movie night so I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said. she nodded, so I walked out of her room and walked downstairs. I smiled when I saw Dillian sitting on the couch holding Patrick. I walked behind her.

"Hi." I murmured. She jumped slightly and turned to look at me. Immediately, apology flew across her face.

"Aaron! I'm sorry about earlier! I really did-" I cut her off with a soft kiss.

"It's ok babe. I know it was just your hormones. Don't worry about it." I whispered when I pulled back. She smiled at me, then looked back at Patrick.

"You know… Being a mother doesn't sound so bad. I mean, sure I'm young, but its bound to happen. Right?" she whispered. I smiled softly, and jumped over the back of the couch sitting beside her.

"Dillian, you are going to make a great mom. Yes, you're young, but you're one of the most caring people I know. I know you're going to love your baby unconditionally, no matter what. You're going to be an awesome mother." I said, leaning over and kissing her temple. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Aaron, I love you." She whispered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too." We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking up when the front door opened. In came Carson and Andrew… HOLDING HANDS?!

"Hey guys!" a very happy Andrew said. I kinda stared at him.

"Uh, hey. What's up with you two?" I asked, motioning to their hands. Carson blushed.

"Well…" she started, but was cut off by Kylie who ran down the stairs.

"Hey lovebirds!" she said, running over and hugging them.

"I take it yall are dating?" Dillian asked. They both nodded.

"Well congratulations!" I said, then stood up and walked over to Andrew.

"You may be one of my good friends, but Carson is like my sister. Hurt her, I hurt you." I said. he smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that man." He said. I nodded.

"Good. Now let's start movie night!" I said. everyone agreed. Kylie went over and took Patrick from Dillian and put him in his playpen. I sat down beside Dillian and Carson and Andrew sat in the loveseat.

Kylie put in a movie, then sat on the other side of me.

We watched the first part of the movie, when my parents came downstairs, all dressed up.

"We're going out. Don't wait up." My mom said. we all said bye, and then they left.

_**WITH NEXIS!**_

_**LEXI'S POV!**_

I smiled at Nick, who had just opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand, and helped me out of the car. I looked up at the building in front of me, and smiled.

"Nick, it's beautiful." I said, admiring the Chinese Restaurant he brought me to.

"I thought you would like it. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately, so I thought this would be a good night to go out, like when we were younger." He said, holding my hand as we walked up to the Hostess Booth.

"Table for Jonas." Nick said. the girl, who appeared to be about 17, looked up at us and gasped.

"You're Nick and Alexis Jonas!" she squealed. I smiled at her.

"I used to listen to your music all the time when I was little! You guys were my idol." She said, smiling.

"Awe, that's so sweet." I said. she smiled at me, grabbed two menus, and then lead us to our table. Nick sat opposite of me, smiling.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," the girl said, then walked off. I smiled, looking around.

"Nicky, this is perfect." I said, looking back at him. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Just like you." He said softly. I blushed.

We sat in silence, just staring into each other's eyes, when our waiter came over.

"Hi! My name is Justin and I will be your waiter for tonight!" he said, eyeing me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked, smirking. Nick glared at him.

"Tea." I whispered.

"Diet Coke." Nick told him sharply. The guy rolled his eyes, then walked away, going to get our drinks.

"You ok baby?" Nick asked, turning to me. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, looking up at Nick and into his brown eyes. He smiles softly at me.

When 'Justin' came back with our drinks, we quickly ordered, and he left quickly.

"I feel like when we were younger. I remember the day you told me you loved me. Best night of my life." I smiled, remembering.

"I was so nervous. And then when I proposed to you… gah, I don't think Joe will ever forgive me for that day. I was following him around all day, pestering him." He said, chuckling. I giggled.

"So Nick, what made you like me in the first place? You never told me." I said, smiling at the person who brought us our food, glad it wasn't Justin.

"Well, the very first thing was probably your smile. I was with Vanessa and Selena one day, just hanging out with them. They turned on the TV, and your music video for 'True Friends' was on. It was the very first time I had ever heard, let alone seen you. I literally stopped moving and breathing. You were, and still are, so beautiful. And your voice… wow. Selena and Vanessa couldn't get my attention until your video went off. When it did, I slowly turned to them and Vanessa was smirking at me. So, I had a crush on you then. It was about… maybe six months before you came to the party and we met. When you said you had a boyfriend, I was crushed. But then, you came outside and kissed me. It was the best thing ever. And now, here we are." He said, smiling. I bit my lip.

"That's so sweet Nicky. I remember watching one of you and you brother's concert on TV one day, and you dedicated Please Be Mine to someone. Who was it?" I asked, suddenly very curious. Nick blushed.

"It was dedicated to you…" he mumbled. I smiled softly.

"Really?" he nodded. I stood up and leaned over the table, kissing him softly.

"I love you Nicky."

"I love you too," he said, looking up into my eyes.

After eating, Nick took me to the park. I've always loved this park. We went to the middle and laid down in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Do you remember the day we fell asleep at the park? And how we got back, our parents were freaked out?" I asked Nick, glancing at him from where my head was laying on his chest.

"Oh yeah! My dad freaked because I almost missed an interview! But it was worth it." He said, kissing the top of my head. I sighed in content.

"Wanna dance?" he asked me. I sat up in confusion.

"But there's no music." I said. he smiled and stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Then I'll sing." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer and laying my head on his chest. He started swaying us back and forth and singing.

_**Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight**_

By the time he was done singing, I was in tears.

"Lexi… Why are you crying baby girl?" he asked me, pulling my face away from his chest and wiping away my tears.

"Nick, that song. It was beautiful. I love you so much." I said, then leaned up, kissing him softly. He kissed back, passionately. I sighed into the kiss, bringing my hands up, threading my fingers through his curls, bringing his face closer to mine. He licked my lips, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue run over every crevice before ensuing a fight with our tongues.

After a few minutes, I pulled back for air.

"Wow…" I whispered. He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"I love you so much Hannah. You're my one and only. I'd do anything for you." He whispered. I smiled.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, you're the most incredible guy I have ever met. I'm so glad I did meet you." I said, biting my lip. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"If I wouldn't have met you, I would have no point for living. Because then, I wouldn't have you, the best kids in the world, and the best grandkids a man could ask for."

* * *

**There you go, a little Nexis fluff! xD ok, next chapter, i think it's going to be strictly Troyella, i think. i'll try. review! please! i worked hard on this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**WITH TROYELLA!**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

**GABRIELLA'S POV!**

I sighed, walking through my front door. I was so tired. I just got back from shopping with Sharpay, Taylor, Chris, Sadie, Lillie, Kelsey, Kaylan, Jordan, and Emily. I was so tired.

I threw my bags next to the stairs and went to the livingroom, hoping to find my husband. No such luck.

"Troy!" I yelled, getting no response. My brows furrowed in confusion. He would have told me if he was going out. I walked into the kitchen and gasped. Lying on the ground, were pink, white, and red rose petals. I smiled to myself and followed them. They lead to the backyard. I walked out there and gasped again. There were rose petals strewn across the lawn and candles were everywhere, lighting up the dark Albuquerque night sky. I smiled and walked further into the back yard.

"Troy!" I yelled, turning everyway, looking for him. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I smirked and turned around, gasping for the third time, tears filling my eyes.

There, behind me was Troy, on the ground, on one knee, a velvet box in his hands.

"Gabriella Maria Bolton, you're the love of my life. Meeting you in high school, was one of the best things to happen to me. You're the most beautiful to ever walk the face of the earth. All these years, have been the best years of my life. You have given me the best kids ever, and they, in turn, have given me the best grandkids and great-grandkids ever. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend forever and beyond with you. So, Gabi, will you do the honor of marrying me? Again?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring. I let out a sob, kneeling down in front of him.

"Yes Troy, I will marry you again." I whispered. He smiled and slipping the ring out of the box, slipping it on my finger.

"I love you so much Troy…" I said, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

**2 Months Later!**

**Wedding Day!**

**Gabriella's POV!**

Its here, my second wedding day. I've been through this before, but I'm still nervous.

The colors of our wedding are turquoise and black. It's beautiful. I saw the church earlier. Wow. My bridesmaids are Sharpay, Taylor, and Chris. **(PICTURES IN PROFILE!)** The groomsmen are Zeke, Chad, and Hayden. The ring bearer is Aaron, much to his disappointment. The flower girl is Kayleigh. She looks beautiful in her turquoise dress. (**PICTURE IN PROFILE!)**

Everyone is here. Ashley, Braxton, Blake, Destiny, Trevor, Lillie, Shane, Sadie, Matt, Will, Kyle, Skyler, Kaylan, Kelsey, Lexi, Nick, Kylie, Aaron, Patrick, Joe, Demi, Megan, Kevin, Taylor, Derek, Frankie, his girlfriend Leah, Denise, and Paul. Sharpay and Zeke's kids, Emily, Josh and Jacob, and also Chad and Taylor's kids, Brandon and Jordyn are here.

I sighed in nerves in my dressing room.

"Mom, you're going to be fine. You've been through this before." Chris said. I smiled at her.

"I know. But I feel like I'm in high school all over again." I said, making Sharpay giggle.

"Gabs, you'll do awesome!" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah!" Kayleigh said, smiling. I looked down at her.

"You look pretty." I said. she smiled at me.

"Thank you. But you look prettiest." She said. I giggled, and looked up when the door opened.

"Their ready Grandma." Aaron said, walking in, Skyler- who was walking me down the aisle- trailing behind him.

"Don't you both look handsome." Taylor said, smirking. Aaron blushed while Skyler stood up and pretended to pop his collar.

"You know how I do!" he said, his cockiness coming out. I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful grandma," Aaron said, walking over and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You should take a look at your daughter." I said, moving out of the way so he could see her. I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, kneeling to be eye level with her.

"You look beautiful," he said, hugging her.

"Thanks daddy!" she said, excitedly. I smiled.

"Ready mom?" Skyler asked. I nodded.

Pretty soon, we were all in line at the door. The doormen opened them and Kayleigh started walking, dropping black and turquoise petals behind her. Aaron soon followed, then Sharpay, then Taylor. My breath hitched as the wedding march started. Skyler looped his arm through mine, and we started walking. I looked over at the piano and smiled at Nick. He smiled back at me, then motioned with is head, silently telling me to walk. I sighed and turned back to the front, seeing everyone standing up. I looked past all of them and looked directly at Troy. He was smiling at me, the biggest smile I've ever seen him have on his face. I smiled back.

Pretty soon, I was standing in front of him, holding his hands tightly, staring into his beautiful blue eyes that showed nothing but love.

"We are here for the renewing of the vows of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Maria Bolton. If anyone has a reason for this to not happen, please speak now or forever hold you peace." The preacher said. when no one said anything he continued.

Throughout the whole thing, I wasn't paying attention. I was only staring at Troy. He would look at the preacher, then look back at me, smiling with his mouth and his eyes.

I jumped when I felt someone shove my shoulder. Turning around, Sharpay motioned at the preacher. I blushed and turned back to the amused men.

"Gabriella Bolton, do you take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart?" the preacher asked. I took a deep breath and took the ring from Aaron, slipping it onto Troy's finger.

"I do." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. Troy smiled softly at me.

"And Troy Bolton, do you take Gabriella to be your lawfully wedded wife. For better or for worse, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart?" Troy took the ring from Aaron and slipped it on my finger slowly. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I do. With all my heart I do." He said clearly. I bit my lip.

"Well then… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Troy leaned in and we met in the middle, kissing passionately, sparks flying.

**RECEPTION!**

I smiled at everyone that came up to me. I saw Lexi setting up guitars and drums on the little stage near the front of the room. I walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie." She jumped and turned to me, smiling.

"Hey mom! Congratulations!" she said, hugging me tightly. I giggled.

"Thanks baby! You gonna sing?" I asked, motioning to what she was setting up. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I wrote a few songs. I really wrote them for Nick… but it fits you and dad so…" she trailed off. I smiled.

"Well thank you! I'll let you set up, I'm gonna go find the grandkids and Jonas Brothers!" I said, pretending to be a fan girl. She laughed. I smiled and walked off, running into the rest of my kids on the way. They all hugged me; AT ONCE!

"MOM!" they yelled. I laughed and tried hugging them back, with not much success.

"Kids!" I yelled back.

"We're happy for you," Hayden said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks! Now move! I gotta go find my grandkids!" I said. they laughed and moved and I heard Skyler say something under his breath.

"She loves them more than she loves us!" he said. I smirked and turned back around.

"I love you all equally!" I said, making him scoff. I turned back around and ran into someone. I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry Kevin!" I said.

"No problem! The wedding was beautiful!" he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks! You and your brothers singing?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, we have a special song for you." He said, winked and walked off. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I walked over to the table where I found most of my grandkids.

Lillie and Shane were teasing all the rest, who consisted of, Braxton, Will, Matt, Aaron, Kylie, and Kelsey.

"Short people!" I heard Shane yell. I walked over, mock anger on my face.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. They immediately shut up.

"We were just spending time with our cousins!" they said immediately. I smirked at them.

"Sure you were…" I muttered. They blushed and ran off. I turned to Aaron and Kylie.

"Where are your kids?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"Last time I saw Kayleigh, she was with Uncle Trevor." Aaron said. I nodded.

"Yea, and last time I saw Patrick he was with Ashley." She said. I laughed and nodded.

"Ok," I said. they smiled and ran off with their cousins. I giggled for some reason. I heard music start at the front of the room, so I looked up and saw Lexi getting ready to sing.

"Ok, I wrote a few songs… Well they were originally for Nick but they fit my mom and dad too! So I'm going to sing them!" she said. Everyone laughed. She started playing her guitar, Kevin on bass, Joe with his tambourine and a mic, and Nick on drums, soon joined in.

**PEOPLE WILL TELL YOU THAT THIS KINDA LOVE WILLL FADE  
THAT BEING IN LOVE LIKE THIS IS JUST A PHASE  
BUT BABY AFTER ALL THIS TIME AIN'T NOTHING CHANGED  
ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS LOOK AT ME THAT WAY**

**AND THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN  
THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN  
BABY I GOTTA TELL YA  
THERE'S NOTHING BETTER  
THAN YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
WORKIN' ON FOREVER  
EVERYDAY WITH YOU  
IS ALWAYS SOMETHING NEW  
YOU'VE ONLY GOTTA BE YOURSELF  
AND THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN**

**BABY SOMETIMES YOU CAN SAY THE CRAZIEST THINGS  
I LOVE HOW YOU DON'T CARE WHAT NOBODY THINKS  
YOU'RE HIGHLY ORIGINAL TOTALLY UNTYPICAL  
NEVER CHANGE  
ALL I GOTTA DO IS LOOK AT YOUR SMILIN' FACE**

**AND THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN  
THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN  
BABY I GOTTA TELL YA  
THERE'S NOTHING BETTER  
THAN YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
WORKIN' ON FOREVER  
EVERYDAY WITH YOU  
IS ALWAYS SOMETHING NEW  
YOU'VE ONLY GOTTA BE YOURSELF  
AND THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN**

**YOU'RE MY SUNSHINE, YOUR'E MY RAIN  
SURE FEELS GOOD TO KNOW YOU FEEL SAME**

**I GOTTA TELL YA  
THERE'S NOTHING BETTER  
THAN YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
WORKIN' ON FOREVER  
EVERYDAY WITH YOU  
IS ALWAYS SOMETHING NEW  
YOU'VE ONLY GOTTA BE YOURSELF  
AND THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN  
THERE YOU GO MAKIN' ME FALL IN LOVE AGAIN**

Everyone was clapping and I giggled. I just got done dancing with all the girls, the guys sitting out this one.

**The sun is shining` every day  
Clouds never get in the way  
For you and me**

**I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breath**

**And I'm in so totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attractive so physically active  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you I love you**

**Never knew that I could feel like this  
can hardly wait `till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do**

**And I'm in so electrically charged up  
Kinetically active erratically need you  
Fanatically you get to me magically sure  
As the sky is blue  
Baby I love you**

**I can't believe that this is real the way I feel  
Baby I've gone head over heels**

**And I'm in so totally wrapped up  
emotionally attractive so physically active  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue, yeah**

**And I'm in so electrically charged up  
kinetically active erratically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue**

**Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too  
Baby I love you**

She stopped singing and I smiled at her. I quickly hugged Chad, who I had just danced with and then started walking around, looking for Troy.

"Ok, I'm going to let Nick, Kevin, and Joe take over. Mom, dad, it's time for you dance." Lexi said, then got off the stage. Nick got up and went and got Lexi's guitar, Kevin went to the piano, and Joe stayed where he was. I smiled when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"Looking for someone?" Troy whispered, softly kissing my neck. I giggled and turned around.

"Just you. Ready to dance?" I asked. His face showed annoyance.

"I can't dance Gabi. You know that!" he said. I giggled.

"Get over it and dance with me!" I said. he sighed and I smirked, knowing he had given in. I pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, letting the music guide me.

**Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life**

**Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line**

**Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life**

**Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line**

**I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me**

**Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line**

I looked up at Troy and smiled softly. He leaned down, and kissed me softly, making me feel dizzy.

"You know, I feel like I'm in high school again." he said, when he pulled back.

"Why's that Mr. Bolton?"

"Because you haven't changed a bit. If anything, you've gotten even more beautiful." He said, making me blush.

"You're not so bad yourself." I murmured, leaning up and kissing him hard.

My life as it is, is perfect.

* * *

**All Troyella, like i said. :) i hope you like it. it feels kind of rushed... pictures of Sharpay's, Chris's, Taylor's, Kayleigh's, and Gabriella's dresses are in my profile. copy the link. there's also one for the ring troy got gabriella. please review because i'm in a sad kind of mood! you reviewing will make me happy! :(**


	27. Chapter 27

**2 MONTHS LATER!**

**KYLIE'S POV!  
**

"Patrick! Stop running!" I yelled to my now one year old, very hyper, son.

"No!" he yelled in response. I sighed and chased after him, holding out his little tuxedo at arms length. I was trying to get him ready to go to the park with the now sixteen year old Erick. I heard laughing behind me so I stopped running and turned around.

"Babe, you're not going to catch him. You may be fast, but he's faster." Erick laughed. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You catch him then." He shrugged and ran off, coming back quickly with a pouting Patrick in his arms. I rolled my eyes playfully and took him from Erick, dressing him quickly in his little skinny jeans, a black and white checkered shirt, and his vans. He looked adorable. His dark brown hair fell in his eyes making his brown eyes sparkle.

"Ready to go?" I asked, looking up at Erick. He nodded and I grabbed my cell phone, shoving it in the back pocket of my cut off jean shorts. I was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top under it, accessorized with a long peace necklace, my turquoise Ray Ban sunglasses, and my turquoise converse. Carson has rubbed off on me slightly.

We walked outside and got into Erick's car, driving to the park after buckling Patrick up in his car seat. As soon as we go there, Patrick ran off towards the playground, me and Erick following him.

We played for a little while, paparazzi taking pictures of us the whole time. But I didn't care, I was having a lot of fun. After about an hour, me and Erick decided to go sit down in the grass, leaving Patrick to play on his own.

"So, you glad its spring break?" Erick asked. I smiled and nodded.

"School is a pain." I whined, making him chuckle slightly.

"That's why, I'm home-schooled." I shoved him playfully.

"Shut up. I used to be, but my parents wanted me to have a little bit of a normal life." He nodded in understanding.

We sat there for a little while just talking before we decided to go. I ran to the playground, looking for Patrick, and gasped when I saw him. He was kneeled down on the ground wheezing and gasping for air. I ran over, kneeling next to him.

"Patrick, baby boy, what's wrong?" he looked up at me, tears in his dark brown eyes.

"I can't breathe!" he said. I nodded picking him up.

"It's ok baby, you'll be ok." I muttered, breaking into a sprint to Erick's car. He looked at me wide eyed when he saw Patrick.

"Whoa! What's going on?" he asked. I shrugged, getting in the backseat with Patrick, setting him in his car seat.

"I don't know. He can't breathe right. Can you drive us to the hospital?" he nodded and turned the car on, driving that way.

Pretty soon we were pulling into the parking lot. Everything else after that was pretty much a blur. I took Patrick out of the car, running through the hospital doors, a nurse immediately taking Patrick from me and behind doors I couldn't cross. I sat in the waiting room with Erick, feeling numb.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Erick asked into my hair. I shrugged.

"Hopefully nothing bad." I murmured.

"I'm thinking its asthma. And asthma isn't bad. It's so easy to take care of." He reassured me. I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before a nurse came up to us.

"Kylie?" I nodded and stood up, Erick grabbing my hand.

"Patrick is fine. It was just an asthma attack. So, he has asthma. It is so easy to take care of. He doesn't have a bad case of it, so if he ever has breathing problems again, just give him his inhaler." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, that sounds easy." She smiled softly.

"Come with me, and you can get him and take him home." I nodded and she led me and Erick into the room where he was sitting up in the bed, a lollipop in his mouth. I smiled and walked over, picking him up.

"Ready to go home?" he nodded and smiled. I kissed him temple and walked out of the room, the nurse handing me his inhaler on my way out.

Ten minutes later we walked through my front door, finding Aaron and Kayleigh on the couch playing guitar.

"Hey! We're back!" I exclaimed, walking over and sitting down on the couch with a drowsy Patrick in my lap.

"Hi Aunt Kylie! Hey Erick!" Kayleigh said, making me smile.

"Hey Kayleigh! Yo, Aaron!" Erick said, tickling Kayleigh.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Aaron asked, glancing at me.

"We had to stop by the hospital. Patrick wasn't breathing right, and we found out he has asthma." I said.

"That stinks, but he's ok right?" Aaron asked, looking at Patrick. I nodded.

"He's fine. Just tired. I'll go put him down upstairs." I stood up, walking up the stairs and into Patrick's room, setting him on his bed. I kissed his forehead, then walked downstairs, answering my ringing cell phone on the way down.

**Kylie**

_Dillian_

"**Hello?"**

"_Kylie!"_

"**Dillian? Are you ok?"**

"_No! God no! I'm going into labor! Where's Aaron? He's not answering his phone!"_

"**You're going into labor!" **I screeched, making Erick and Aaron look at me. Aaron's eyes widened.

"_Yes, please just, ugh, please come to the hospital! I need you here Kylie, you've been through this already! Please" _she sobbed.

"**We'll be right there." **I hung up, running back upstairs and picking Patrick up carefully, bringing him downstairs.

"Guys come on! We have to get to the hospital! Dillian is in labor! And you would know that already if Aaron knew how to answer his phone," I glared at him. He looked at me innocently.

"It's dead…" he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we can drop Patrick and Kayleigh off with Carson and Andrew." They nodded and stood up, Kayleigh following us to the car. Erick drove to Carson's and I got out, taking Patrick and his backpack out of the backseat, Kayleigh getting out on her own. I walked up to her door, knocking on it. I heard yelling from inside, then footsteps. The door opened and Andrew smiled at me.

"Hey guys!" he said. I smiled back.

"Andrew… you know how you're one of my best friends?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want Kylie?" he asked playfully.

"You know me to well. Can you watch Kayleigh and Patrick? Dillian went into labor and she wants me there. Please?" he smiled and nodded, taking Patrick from me.

"Sure, call me or Carson when you know something." I smiled and nodded, ruffling Kayleigh's hair, backing up.

"Will do! Bye Carson!" I heard her muffled response, then ran back to the car, jumping in.

I ran through the doors of the hospital, straight to the receptionists desk.

"Hi, can you tell me which room Dillian Lautner is in?" I asked the girl behind the desk.

"I'm sorry but that's classify-" she stopped talking, looking at me wide eyed, then glancing behind me at Erick and Aaron, who was on the phone with our parents.

"You're," I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know who I am. Now please, tell me where Dillian is." She nodded, typing furiously on her computer keyboard.

"Room 314, maternity ward." I nodded, turning and running that way, Erick and Aaron following quickly. I reached the elevator, pressing the up button. It didn't come so I ran over to the stairs.

"Kylie!" Erick yelled behind me. I turned when I was already two flights up.

"Yeah?" I asked. He took a deep breath, trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down baby. She'll be fine until we get there." He said. I rolled my eyes playfully before turning to Aaron.

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out. You look scared." I said. he nodded.

"Believe me, I'm freaking out on the inside. And I'm scared because she's going to kill me for not answering my phone." I giggled and turned back around, running up the stairs. I reached the hallway and threw the door open, running up to her room and opening the door. Aaron gasped behind me. Dillian was laying n her bed, biting her lip, pain etched across her face, her eyes closed, tears slipping out of them. I ran over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Dillian, you ok?" she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm in labor. Premature labor. My baby isn't ready to come out! What am I going to do?" she wailed. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Everything is going to be fine! I promise!" she smiled slightly.

"Thanks Kylie, hey guys!" she said, redirecting her gaze to Aaron and Erick. They walked over, sitting in the chairs beside Dillian's bed.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Aaron asked, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Eh, in labor. Oh, I'm giving up the baby for adoption." She admitted. My eyes widened.

"What? Why?" she bit her lip.

"I'm not ready to be a mom. It's going to be an open adoption. And the people who are adopting the baby, they live in Arizona. It's not that far. I'm just not ready. Maybe when I'm older." I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, it's your decision." She gasped.

"Contraction?" she nodded.

"How far along are you?" Erick asked.

"Like, nine centimeters." I gasped.

"Dillian! Do you feel the urge to push?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Crap, be right back." I ran outside of the room, quickly grabbing the attention of Taylor, who was now with my parents, and a doctor. They ran in, shoving Erick and Aaron out of the room in the process. I walked over to one side of Dillian's bed, her dad going to the other side.

"Alright Dillian, push!" Dillian's face turned red as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Very good, keep doing just that." After about ten more minutes, the baby was out, but it wasn't crying or breathing.

"It's ok Dillian," Taylor muttered to her as she started crying. He kissed her forehead and I looked over at the tiny, no bigger than 3 inches, baby that was lifeless. I bit my lip and sighed, looking back at Dillian. She looked up at me and smiled a watery smile.

"Can you tell what it is?" she asked. I looked back over and shook my head.

"No, sorry." She shrugged.

"It's fine." I smiled slightly.

"When are the adoptive parents going to be here?" I asked.

"They're outside now. Kylie, would you go tell them?" Taylor asked. I nodded and walked outside and over to where everyone was, seeing two unfamiliar faces among them.

"How is she?" my mom asked, leaning against my dad.

"She's fine, but the baby isn't. it didn't cry and it's no breathing." I looked at the adoptive parents.

"Oh, I'm Shelly and this is David." I smiled and shook their hands.

"I'm Kylie. You guys can go see Dillian," they nodded and walked in there.

"SO, she really is giving the baby away?" my dad asked me. I nodded.

"She's not ready, which I can understand that…" he nodded.

A few hours later and the baby was finally breathing with the help of a breathing tube. It is a boy. The adoptive parents have agreed to let Dillian name the baby.

"I want to name him Aaron Taylor Alexander." She said. Aaron looked at her shocked.

"After me?" he asked. Dillian nodded, smiling.

"Of course. After you, my dad, and Kylie, sort of." I giggled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. She smiled and leaned back against her pillows, closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly.

"Let's take a walk." Aaron said, nudging me. I smiled and nodded, walking out of the room with him. We walked out to the sidewalk outside the hospital and started walking slowly.

"It sucks that Erick had to leave already." He said, trying to start a conversation. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but I will see him later this week." I said, remembering that we had to go to L.A. for some kind of interview or premiere. Carson and Andrew get to come!

"Yeah, good point…" he trailed off.

"You ok?" I turned to him and he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Dillian. Adoption is going to be hard, and it's even harder because the baby has more of a chance to be deformed or something." I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I would die if I gave Patrick up for adoption." He smiled slightly.

"And I would die if Kayleigh wasn't with me, but with some other family." He kicked a rock.

"Kayleigh is sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah, but she's growing up so fast… it felt like just yesterday, she was crying into my shoulder because of Mitchie." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, they all have to grow up sometime." He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." We continued our walk in silence, thinking silently.

* * *

**OMG! I am so sorry it took so long! I absolutely hate this chapter, but i had no idea how to write it and stuff! i'm so sorry! next chapter will be better hopefully! review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**TWO MONTHS LATER!**

**NICK'S POV!**

I sighed and shook my head, rolling my eyes at Lexi. She wouldn't come near me. It's been like this for the last month. She's avoiding me and she won't tell me why.

"Lexi, why are you ignoring me?" I asked, being quiet enough so Aaron, Kylie, and Kayleigh couldn't hear me from their seats in front of the TV. Lexi shrugged.

"I'm not ignoring you." She said dryly. Her bubbly attitude is gone now.

"Yes you are. You're avoiding me. You won't hug me, kiss me, or even look at me!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Sorry?" she asked sarcastically. I scoffed.

"See! Lexi, I just want to know what's wrong… you've never acted like this before. What, do you not love me anymore?" I asked softly. She gasped and looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes.

"No Nicky, I do love you but… I just… there's something that's going on, that I'm not ready to tell you about…" a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Before I could wipe them away, she stood up.

"I'm gonna go out." She murmured, walking out of the house before I could say anything else.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Grandpa?" that sweet little voice asked. I looked up at Kayleigh.

"Yeah sweetie?" I replied, pulling her onto my lap.

"Are you ok?" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why don't you and daddy go play?" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek, jumping off of my lap and running over and tackling Aaron. I smiled and leaned back against the couch. I looked over when it sunk beside me.

"What's wrong with mom?" Kylie asked, leaning against me. I shrugged and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. She won't tell me…" I trailed off. He leaned her head on my shoulder.

"She'll tell you. Don't worry dad." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Kylie," Patrick ran through the room and Kylie sighed.

"Better go catch the monster." She mumbled, standing up and running after him. I sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes and falling into a light sleep.

I woke up, glancing around. Lexi still wasn't home and it was almost dark. I sighed and reached over, picking up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, yes, is this Nick Jonas?" the male voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, this is him. Can I ask who's calling?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, this is Dr. Phillips at the Albuquerque Hospital. We have Alexis Jonas here…" I cut him off.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"She was in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her. If you could come down here, we will explain it further."

"I'll be right there," I hung up and stood up, running upstairs and into Kylie's room.

"Kylie, your mom's in the hospital. You and Aaron stay here and watch out for each other. I'll call you as soon as I know what happened." I said. She nodded so I ran back out of her room and down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and phone, running out to my car and driving to the hospital.

I ran inside, up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alexis Jonas." The lady smiled warmly at me.

"Room 316." I nodded and ran off.

As soon as I got to her room, I was greeted by the doctor that called me. He was standing outside of her room.

"Is she ok?" I asked him. He shook his head sadly.

"She has no injuries, just a few scratches and bruises. She'll probably be sore too. But, the baby didn't make it." My breath hitched in my throat.

"B-baby?" I stammered. He nodded.

"Yes, Alexis was pregnant. But she had a miscarriage." I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You may see her now. She'll be kept over night for examination. Just to make sure everything's ok." He said, and then walked off. I opened Lexi's door and walked in, a million thoughts running through my head. They all stopped when I saw the state Lexi was in. She was curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing into her arms. I ran over and gathered her in a hug, her head falling to my chest.

"Shh, baby calm down…" I shushed her.

"I'm so sorry Nicky. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She said in between sobs, clutching onto me. I kissed her hair.

"Baby, it's ok…" I trailed off, thinking about the situation. She was pregnant. With our third child. The baby died. Tears entered my eyes. Why did this happen to us?

After thirty more minutes of crying, she calmed her tears down to just sniffles every now and then.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't know… I thought you didn't want another kid, so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry," she said into my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me.

"Baby, even if I didn't want another kid, I would've loved it just as much as I love Aaron and Kylie. I just wasn't expecting it. And now…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen…" she whispered. I sighed.

"It's ok. We'll get through this together. How far along were you?"

"Four months." My eyes widened.

"You hid this from me for four freaking months?" I asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry!" a small sob escaped her throat and I sighed.

"It's ok baby. Do you know what you were gonna have?" he breathing hitched.

"I was gonna have twins." I gasped.

"Twins?" she nodded timidly.

"Boys." I bit my lip.

"Baby, its ok… why don't you get some rest?" she nodded and laid down, closing her eyes. I turned to walk out of the room but was stopped when she said something.

"Nicky, can we do something for them? Can we name them?" I smiled softly and walked over, kissing her forehead.

"Of course baby. Anything you want." She smiled softly. I waited until her breathing evened out, before walking out of the room. I pulled out my phone, and called Kylie. I told her I was going to stay here overnight and if she wanted, Andrew and Carson could come over. She agreed and I hung up before walking back into Lexi's room. I sat down on her bed beside her and looked at her. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. Even with the puffy eyes ad blotchy face from crying and all the bruises from the wreck. Everything happens for a reason, but why is it normally bad stuff? I looked up at the ceiling, blinking my tears away. I sighed, walking over and sitting in the chair by her bed, watching Lexi sleep. Even though I didn't know about my twins, I still love them.

**THE NEXT DAY! AT THE HOUSE!**

**STILL NICK'S POV!**

I walked into the bedroom and smiled slightly at Lexi who was strumming her guitar softly.

"Hey Lex, how you feeling?" I asked, walking over and kissing her forehead. She looked up and smiled half heartedly.

"I've been better. I'm sore and still a little sad, but I'll be fine." I sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's all going to be ok." I kissed her temple.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" she asked, turning her head to look at me. I shrugged.

"Well, we can tell the kids now if you want." She bit her lip, thinking. After a few minutes, she nodded.

"Alright, we'll tell them now. Can you go get them and bring them in here?" I nodded and kissed her softly. I stood up, walking out of our room and down the hall into Kylie's room. I knocked on her door and walked in, smiling at her.

"Kylie, me and your mom have to talk to you. Can you go down to our room?" she nodded, standing up and picking up a sleeping Patrick.

"Yeah, let me go put him in his room first," I nodded and turned around, walking into Aaron's room and smiled, seeing him and Kayleigh doing homework on his bed.

"Guys, your mom and I have to talk to you, can you come to our room?" they looked up and nodded, following me in there. I sat down beside Lexi, holding her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"So, what's up?" Kylie asked. Lexi sighed.

"Well, you know how I was kind of… distant for the past few months?" all three of them nodded. Lexi took a deep breath.

"It's because I was pregnant." Aaron smiled.

"Mom! That's amazing!" I cocked my head to the side.

"How?" I murmured. Lexi shoved me and I muttered an apology.

"So, then why the… wait, did you say 'was' pregnant?" Kylie asked, catching on. Lexi nodded sadly.

"So, you already had the baby? Why isn't it here?" Lexi groaned at Aaron's question.

"It wasn't just a baby and it's not here because it's with God…" Lexi laughed dryly.

"You mean…" Kylie trailed off, her eyes widening when Lexi nodded.

"Yeah, I had a miscarriage." She whispered, her head down. I wrapped my arm around her, my hand settling on her lower back, rubbing soothingly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Aaron stammered. Lexi smiled softly.

"It's not your fault Aaron. It's not anyone's fault. God needed Ayden and Jesse in heaven for a reason." I looked at her shocked.

"Ayden and Jesse?" I asked. She nodded, turning to me.

"Yeah, those are what I wanted to name them… is that ok?" I smiled softly, kissing her quickly.

"I like those names grandma. What were the middle names?" Kayleigh asked, smiling.

"They were Ayden Skyler and Jesse Tyler. After Hayden and Skyler," Lexi said, turning to Kayleigh and smiling.

"I like those names, they're unique." Aaron smiled.

"Why don't you guys go get packed to go to L.A. Kylie, make sure Andrew and Carson are ready too." They nodded, walking out of the room. I turned to Lexi and kissed her softly.

"I'm proud of you baby…" she pulled away from the kiss, smiling.

"Thanks Nick, I love you." I smiled and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Lexi, with all my heart." I murmured, brushing my lips against hers one more time before standing up.

"Time to pack!" she groaned, making me laugh. I reached down, grabbing her hands and pulling her up and into the closet.

* * *

**A little depressing... Sorry about the long waits. they're going to be even longer because my school year starts the 12th. dang... but at least i'm the senior of my school!; 8th grade baby! :) so yeah, review! and please, don't say things like 'fantastic', 'amazing', 'cute'. please tell me what you thought and think about the whole story and give me some ideas got i'm starting to get stuck on this story... REVIEWWWWWWW! LONG REVIEWS PLEASEEEE! :)**


End file.
